Harry Potter et les Kitanans
by J0u0s0t0e0m0o0i
Summary: Fic écrite après la lecture du 4e bouquin. Le 5e n'était pas encore paru mais on entendait déjà parler de qq mots clefs comme "l'ordre du phoenix" .Je l'ai redécouverte il y a qq temps et elle m'a fait sourire, dc je la partage! Relation Sirius/Harry
1. 1ere PARTIE : La fin d'une époque

_**Chapitre I : Adieu Privet Drive…**_

Harry Potter dormait profondément dans sa chambre, au 4 Privet Drive, lorsqu'un bruit sourd le réveilla. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, chercha ses lunettes posées sur une vieille table de nuit à sa droite, puis les enfila et se leva.

Devant lui, une chouette d'un blanc sans impureté donnait des coups de becs prononcés dans les carreaux de sa fenêtre.

Le jeune homme sourit.

Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Harry Potter était loin d'être un garçon comme les autres. Non pas que son physique le différenciait brutalement d'un adolescent normal : son mètre soixante douze et ses soixante kilos n'avaient rien de perturbant, pas plus que ses cheveux en batailles bruns ou que ses yeux très verts. Non, cette différence, il la devait à quelque chose de plus abstrait, de moins palpable : Harry était un sorcier. Ses parents étaient morts peu de temps après sa naissance, tués par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, dont le nom demeurait encore interdit à prononcer à ce jour : **Voldemort.** De nombreuses vies avaient été ainsi gâchées par le pouvoir maléfique de Lord Voldemort, réduisant à néant tous les sorciers qui tentaient de s'opposer à sa tyrannie et à sa quête de puissance, dont les Potter.

Depuis qu'il avait un an, Harry vivait chez son oncle et sa tante, des Moldus (personnes normales, sans pouvoir magique) absolument infâmes et fiers de l'être. Les Dursley ne supportaient en effet pas que leur neveu ait des ascendances sorcières, et ne se privaient pas de le persécuter depuis sa plus tendre enfance : le seul rayon de soleil était apparu dans la vie de Harry Potter à l'âge de onze ans, lorsqu'il avait été appelé à regagner Poudlard, une grande école de sorcellerie. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait à subir les foudres de sa famille que durant les vacances d'été, comme c'était le cas depuis deux semaines.

- Ah te voilà enfin, Edwige ! S'exclama Harry en ouvrant la fenêtre à sa chouette.

Il était de coutume que chaque apprenti sorcier puisse posséder un animal de compagnie, cela pouvait être un rat, un chat, ou un hibou. Edwige était un grand duc que lui avait offert Hagrid, un demi géant enseignant depuis peu à Poudlard, pour son onzième anniversaire.

Lorsqu'il constata que sa chouette tenait une lettre fermement harnachée dans ses serres, il s'empressa de la faire rentrer et de lui détacher. Edwige alla immédiatement s'installer dans sa cage, où elle bu et se rassasia de quelques morceaux de fruits que son Maître lui avait préparé pendant son absence. Harry, lui, se laissa tomber sur son lit, alluma sa lampe de chevet, et lu la lettre. Elle venait de son parrain.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je n'ai hélas pas eu le temps de t'écrire avant, mais comme tu dois t'en douter, le retour de Voldemort nous occupe tous beaucoup._

_Je suis chez Remus en ce moment, et je compte bien y rester un certain temps, ce qui ne semble pas le déranger le moins du monde. J'ai prévenu plusieurs de mes anciens amis de la montée en force de Voldemort, comme me l'avait demandé Dumbledore, et tous ont répondu à l'appel. Nous essayons de rassembler un maximum de sorciers, prêts à affronter le Seigneur Noir, ce qui pour le moment se déroule plutôt bien. Le papa de Ron a, de son côté, réussi à monter plusieurs hommes politiques contre l'aveuglement de Fuge, mais le plus gros reste encore à faire._

_Et toi de ton côté ? Je n'ai reçu aucune de tes lettres depuis un moment désormais, j'espère que tout va bien et que les Dursley ne te posent pas trop de problèmes. J'ai parlé à Dumbledore de la situation, et il a donné son accord pour qu'en cas d'extrême urgence tu puisses venir vivre avec moi chez Remus, conscient que tu y serais très certainement en sécurité. Néanmoins cela demeure une solution de rechange, car c'est chez ton oncle et ta tante que tu es le plus en sûreté. Les Weasley voulaient t'inviter chez eux pour ton anniversaire, j'espère que cela tient toujours - car c'est la semaine prochaine il me semble._

_J'attends ta réponse, fais attention à toi, _

_Sirius._

La lettre de son parrain fit tant plaisir à Harry qu'il s'empara immédiatement de sa plume et d'un parchemin. C'est vrai que les parents de Ron lui avaient promis de l'inviter ! Il avait oublié…

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je suis …_

Soudain, un grand coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel, suivit d'une étrange lueur verdâtre, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il lâcha sa plume et de l'encre coula sur la moquette de sa chambre : il ne s'attendait pas à un bruit d'une telle violence ; d'autant plus que le temps ne lui avait pas paru orageux… Au-dessous de sa chambre, Harry entendit Dudley – son cousin - pousser un hurlement.

Bientôt, toutes les lumières de la maison s'allumèrent :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce barouf ? Grogna une voix grave et mécontente dans la cuisine.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque ce qu'il redoutait le plus se produisit : une douleur lancinante s'activa au niveau même de son front. Pris de panique, il descendit les marches quatre par quatre, la lettre de son parrain toujours au creux de sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Pourquoi tout est vert dehors ? Couina Dudley en s'agrippant à la chemise de nuit de la tante Pétunia.

Celle-ci blottit son fils contre elle, les larmes aux yeux - elle portait sa traditionnelle chemise de nuit jaune, et ses bigoudis de même couleur. Dehors, plusieurs hurlements se firent entendre. Harry passa la tête par la fenêtre et vit que la plupart des voisins étaient sortis dans la rue, et volaient dans le ciel en poussant des cris apeurés, victime de sortilèges infâmes.

- Les Mangemorts ! Reconnut Potter en se plaquant derrière les rideaux. Non, c'est impossible !

Devant lui, l'oncle Vernon descendit bruyamment les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore de la cuisine, un fusil à la main. Lui-même portait un large pyjama vert clair et ses traditionnelles pantoufles grises à rayures. Ainsi, il croyait qu'une arme à feu allait le sauver…

- Oncle Vernon, ce sont des sorciers ! Le prévint Harry. Tu dois me dire où tu as mis mes affaires !

Chaque année, son oncle éprouvait un malin plaisir à lui cacher sa baguette et ses vêtements de sorcier, de peur qu'il s'en serve contre eux.

- N'essaie pas de m'avoir, mon garçon, tes affaires sont très bien où elles sont…

Sur ces dernières paroles, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et sortit dans le jardin.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le paralysa sur place. Flottant dans le ciel, plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées, toutes vêtues de noir, pointaient leur baguette magique vers des humains qui se soulevaient dans les air, se tordant de douleur. La nuit ne permettait à personne d'apercevoir leur visage, ou même de déterminer s'il s'agissait bien d'êtres humains.

- Je dois prendre ma baguette, oncle Vernon ! Hurla Harry, les cheveux volant dans tous les sens.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son neveu, le visage de Vernon respirait la peur. Il rentra aussi vite qu'il était sorti et referma tout derrière lui.

- Sous mon lit…Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Pendant un instant, Harry crut que son oncle avait pour projet de cacher toute sa famille sous son lit, mais lorsqu'il le vit prendre le téléphone et appeler la police, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où se trouvaient ses affaires de sorcier. Il monta les marches aussi vite qu'il pu et roula sous le lit de son oncle, d'où il en tira un large sac noir. Sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler plus fort encore, si bien qu'il plaqua son front contre le tapis quelques secondes, avant de se forcer à se relever. Puis il empoigna sa baguette et descendit à nouveau. Soudain, une voix sifflante et rauque s'éleva dans les airs, se faisant entendre dans tout Privet Drive.

« HARRY POTTER…SORS…VIENS A MOI, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA… »

Les Dursley se tournèrent vers Harry, en haut des marches. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de façon inquiétante. Celui-ci pria intérieurement pour que son oncle ne le livre pas à celui qu'il avait désormais identifié comme Voldemort, bien qu'il devinât que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

- J'ai appelé la police, ils arrivent, se contenta-t-il de dire, brisant ainsi un silence de délation des plus gênant. Montons dans la chambre, nous…

Trop tard. Les vitres venaient d'exploser dans la cuisine, arrachant un hurlement à la tante Pétunia. La porte s'ouvrit dans un coup de vent terrifiant, qui l'arracha. Soudain, la silhouette d'un Mangemort se dressa dans l'entrée. Le sang de l'oncle Vernon ne fit qu'un tour : il empoigna son fusil et tira sur le sorcier. Un rire froid et machiavélique retentit alors, en provenance de l'homme. Un instant, Potter crut le reconnaître : ce n'était pas celui de Voldemort.

- Eh bien, chers moldus, répugnants petits êtres infâmes, qu'est-ce que cela fait de contempler la puissance d'un sorcier ? Tonna Lucius Malfoy en pointant sa baguette vers les Dursley.

Mais Harry descendit alors brusquement les marches et attaqua Malfoy, ce qui le prit de surprise :

- **Expelliarmus** ! Hurla-t-il dès qu'il eut mis pied à terre.

Lucius alla voler à quelques mètres plus loin, ce qui laissa tout juste le temps à Harry de crier à son oncle et à sa tante d'aller se réfugier sous le placard et de le fermer à clef.

- Maître, je l'ai trouvé ! Cria Malfoy vers le ciel.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer : bientôt il cru pouvoir l'entendre battre dans sa tête. Il chercha à se cacher derrière le petit bar qui faisait office de séparation entre la cuisine et le salon, mais soudain il réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait encore la lettre de Sirius dans la main. Pris de panique, il réalisa qu'elle contenait de nombreuses informations compromettantes, notamment celle concernant le nouveau noyau de résistance.

- **Inflamare** ! Chuchota-t-il en donnant un coup de baguette sur le courrier.

Celui-ci venait tout juste de se consumer lorsqu'une ombre terrifiante apparut dans l'entrebâillure de la porte. Lord Voldemort atterrit tout en douceur dans le salon des Dursley, ses yeux toujours rougeoyant comme si du sang allait en couler.

- Ah, te voilà, mon petit Potter sans défense…Ricana-t-il en s'avançant tranquillement vers lui.

Malfoy et d'autres se mirent à rire bruyamment en s'introduisant dans le salon à leur tour, bouchant soigneusement chacune des éventuelles issues de secours. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, et bien trop apeuré pour se calmer, il répondit :

- Salut Tom ! Quoi de neuf ?

Tom Elvis Jedusor était le véritable nom de Lord Voldemort, mais celui-ci l'avait renié dès son plus jeune âge car c'était un nom de famille moldu. La réplique d'Harry le fit arrêter de sourire, de même que chacun des Mangemorts se tue. Visiblement, il aurait mieux fait de ne rien répondre.

- Harry, Harry, Harry…Lâcha-t-il alors. Combien de fois devrais-je donc te le répéter ?

Mais au lieu de finir sa phrase, il lança au garçon le sortilège du Doloris. Harry, qui ne s'était pas préparé à l'attaque, sentit ses genoux ployer sous son poids, puis plusieurs petits coutelas le traverser de part en part. Il poussa un hurlement aigu, tout en se tordant sur le carrelage glacé de la cuisine.

- Alors ? Cela t'avait manqué, non ?

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Harry avait également eu à subir le même sortilège, et il n'en gardait pas un meilleur souvenir.

- Tu ne finiras jamais de me surprendre, tu sais…La dernière fois, je pensais vraiment que c'était la bonne…

Il l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva dans les airs. Le trou qui lui faisait office de bouche s'élargit alors, laissant entrevoir un gouffre infini.

- Mais tu as encore trouvé un moyen de m'échapper…Cela devient presque drôle…

- Ravi – que – ça – vous – amuse …Tenta de dire Harry, sentant la main squelettique de Voldemort se resserrer sur sa gorge.

- Comme tu l'as peut-être déjà compris, j'ai décidé de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Aujourd'hui, c'est _de mes mains_ que tu vas mourir…

Un coup de feu retentit alors dans la maison. La main de Voldemort explosa, répandant des os à peine couverts de chair sur le sol. Harry s'effondra sur le carrelage. L'ensemble des Mangemorts pointèrent leur baguette vers Vernon Dursley qui continua de tirer sur les sorciers, faisant preuve d'une étonnante habilité. Trois des Mangemorts virent ainsi leur baguette exploser sous l'impact des balles, mais les trois autres lancèrent à Dursley un sort sans retour :

- **Avada Kedavra !**

Vernon s'écroula, mort, dans les dernières marches. Puis ce fût au tour de Pétunia et de Dudley, accourus à la rescousse, qui vinrent s'effondrer sur son corps. Potter sentit son souffle s'arrêter quelques secondes, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience que plus rien ne pouvait désormais arrêter Voldemort. Celui-ci, fou de rage, prononça une formule de réparation qui lui fit apparaître une nouvelle main à la place.

Soudain, Harry eut une idée. S'il parvenait à regagner sa chambre, il pourrait attraper et enfiler la cape d'invisibilité de son père, et s'échapper de Privet Drive. Même si cela lui apparaissait aussi stupide qu'irréalisable, cela demeurait néanmoins un de ses derniers espoirs. Mais comment détourner l'attention de Voldemort assez longtemps pour pouvoir monter les escaliers ? Puis il vit Edwige.

Perchée sur un rebord de fenêtre elle regardait fixement Lord Voldemort. Soudain, elle s'envola et se jeta sur lui, avec tellement de rapidité que tous furent pris de cours. Harry, lui, pointa sa baguette sur les rideaux et la nappe :

- **ACCIO** ! Hurla-t-il, faisant ainsi voler les tissus dans sa direction.

Puis il baissa sa baguette, et ils tombèrent lourdement sur les têtes des Mangemorts, tandis que Voldemort essayait d'ôter Edwige de son visage en rageant.

Le garçon courut aussi vite qu'il pu vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte un grand coup, souleva une planche de son parquet et y arracha la cape de son père, soigneusement pliée. Il l'enfila en précipitation et administra un violent coup de baguette à sa fenêtre :

- **Alohomora ! **

Edwige entra alors en trombes dans la chambre et passa par la fenêtre, suivie de près par Malfoy qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant le mur explosé. Il chercha Harry du regard dans la chambre mais ne le vit pas.

- Potter est dans la rue ! Potter a réussi à sortir par la rue ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, cherchant désespérément du regard la silhouette de Harry, sans s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait juste à sa droite.

- Non, tonna la voix mécanique de Voldemort. Je sens sa présence, il est toujours là. Tu te laisses abuser par des astuces de gamin, Lucius.

La silhouette tant redoutée du Seigneur Noir apparut alors dans la chambre, accompagnée par celles de ses Mangemorts, tous plus haineux les uns que les autres.

- Il porte sa cape d'invisibilité, voilà tout, précisa Voldemort devant le regard incompris de Malfoy.

Harry, lui, se sentit trembler encore un peu plus. Comment …

- Tu te demandes comment je sais que tu as une cape, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana alors le sombre seigneur, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées d'Harry. Ton père avait la même…Combien de fois a-t-il essayé de m'échapper, ainsi ?

Tout en parlant, il cherchait le garçon des yeux et s'avançait de part et d'autre de la pièce, donnant de soudains coups de poings dans le vide. Bientôt il frôla l'épaule de Harry, qui s'accroupi le plus silencieusement possible.

Au loin, tel le son de la délivrance, une sirène de police se fit entendre. Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade tant il était soulagé de leur arrivée. Voldemort, lui, sembla douter de ses paroles un instant et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Non…Il est bien là, dans cette pièce…Je sens sa peur…

Puis il se tourna vers un de ses serviteurs.

- Vas les chercher…

- M-Maintenant Monseigneur ? Bégaya Pettigrow.

- Oui, Maintenant, Queudver, trancha Voldemort.

Pettigrow était un homme de forte carrure, plutôt avachi et parfaitement dénué d'un quelconque sens de l'honneur ou de loyauté. Preuve en était que c'était lui qui avait trahi les parents de Harry en révélant leur cachette à Voldemort, quatorze ans plus tôt. Harry se demanda à qui ou quoi le « Va les chercher » pouvait bien se référer, et l'expression livide qu'avait Peter Pettigrow, dit Queudver, ne le rassurait pas. Mais enfin, que se passait-il ? Comment Voldemort avait-il su qu'il vivait ici ? Et pourquoi personne ne venait le sauver ?

Soudain, chacun des serviteurs fit exploser une paroi de mur, agrandissant ainsi la pièce. Harry sursauta en entendant le bruit fracassant des éboulis de roches dans la rue. Pourquoi étai-t-il nécessaire d'agrandir l'endroit en question ? Allaient-ils accueillir un dragon ?

Mais les bris de glace de sa fenêtre se couvrant subitement de gel, tout comme le reste de sa chambre, lui fit bien vite comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas, hélas, de ce genre de monstre. Emergeant de la nuit, plusieurs détraqueurs s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre. Voldemort leva une main de commandant vers les silhouettes, qui s'interrompirent.

- Mes alliés, mes serviteurs…Vous et moi avons conclu un pacte…En gage de ma bonne foi, mes frères d'armes, prenez cet enfant, symbole même de la résistance au pouvoir suprême des forces obscures…

Les Détraqueurs se précipitèrent alors immédiatement sur Harry, qui recula d'un bon, laissant sa cape tomber au sol. Tous écarquillèrent de grands yeux en le voyant ainsi apparaître. Les détraqueurs étaient des êtres dépourvus de sentiments, se nourrissant de l'âme de leurs proies, et qui pouvait sentir la présence d'un homme où qu'il se cache, même lorsqu'il portait une cape d'invisibilité ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui le rendait inaccessible aux yeux du monde. Le jeune Potter courba l'échine et s'engouffra par la fenêtre d'où il sauta dans la rue, se réceptionnant tant bien que mal sur le macadam. Les Mangemorts et leur Seigneurs éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant et se penchèrent pour mieux observer la scène, un air de délectation sur leurs visages blafards.

Les Détraqueurs sortirent à leur tour et se jetèrent sur le garçon, mais avant même qu'ils aient pu faire quoique ce soit, Harry brandit sa baguette. Il repensa à son père et à sa mère qui l'avait aidé à échapper à Voldemort par la force de leurs esprits la fois précédente. Il repensa à son parrain, Sirius, et à ce qu'ils avaient ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient tout deux pris la fuite sur le dos de Buck, l'hippogriffe. Ce sentiment de victoire et de joie partagées…

- **Spero Patronum** ! Hurla-t-il, droit vers les Détraqueurs.

Un énorme bouclier blanc apparut alors du bout de sa baguette, se matérialisant très vite sous la forme d'un cerf resplendissant : Cornedrue, son père lorsqu'il prenait l'apparence d'un animal. Les Détraqueurs se heurtèrent au bouclier sans pouvoir atteindre le garçon, puis ils se retournèrent furieusement vers Voldemort, se sentant trahis. Celui-ci fut entièrement traversé par deux d'entre eux, puis il sortit à son tour sa baguette et se défendit. Les Mangemorts poussèrent des cris haineux et tentèrent de faire apparaître des Patronus comme l'avait fait Harry une minute plus tôt, en vain.

Harry, lui, profita de cette diversion pour courir à toute allure vers les voitures de police, stationnées non loin. Ainsi donc, les Détraqueurs arrivaient à la demande de Voldemort, et avaient passé un pacte avec lui… Mais n'hésitaient pas à se révolter. Intéressant. Soudain, il aperçut un officier, occupé à aboyer des ordres à ces hommes pour encercler Voldemort.

- Monsieur, Monsieur ! Appela-t-il. Il ne faut pas rester là !

Un inspecteur se retourna vers lui.

- Eh bien, que fais-tu ici mon garçon, c'est dangereux ! Répondit justement l'homme, se frottant nerveusement sa moustache en guidon de vélo. Sergent Coleoni ! Emmenez cet enfant au commissariat.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, une femme en tenue de police l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'assit à la place du passager. Harry eut tout juste le temps de ranger sa baguette, que la voiture démarra au quart de tour.

- Fais chier…

- Pardon ? Fit Harry, déconcerté.

Il se retourna vers la banquette arrière, dans la crainte de voir débarquer des Mangemorts à tout instant.

- T'aurais pas pu arriver avec les autres ? Aboya la femme.

- Les autres ? Répéta Harry, incrédule.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et sourit en constatant que plusieurs silhouettes sombres s'entretuaient au loin.

- Les autres survivants ! Fais chier, à cause de toi, je suis obligée de retourner au poste…Tout ça parce que je suis une femme, ajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Harry. Oui, Oui, Coleoni, allez donc mettre cet enfant à l'abris, et restez-y pendant que vous y êtes…Tu parles : pour une fois qu'il y a de l'action dans ce patelin… Mais i'vont voir c'qu'i vont voir, ah ! Le sergent Coleoni. Fini le gentil sergent.

Harry la regarda, choqué. Comment pouvait-elle prendre Voldemort pour une raison de « passer à l'action » ? Inconsciemment, il venait plutôt de lui sauver la vie.

La voiture pila alors devant le commissariat.

- Bon, tu descends, où tu veux aussi que je te borde ?

- Euh, non, non, merci.

A peine eut-il posé le pied sur le trottoir que le véhicule repartit, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Il regarda la voiture d'un air hébété, puis s'éclipsa devant le commissariat. Inutile d'impliquer la police moldue dans tout ça… De toute façon, s'il expliquait qu'il avait survécu à un fou furieux avec une baguette magique, qui le croirait?

Il siffla alors dans le ciel, en espérant que sa chouette arriverait, mais personne ne vint. Il marcha vers la gare, traînant les pieds, et sentant plusieurs de ses blessures répandre du sang sur ses vêtements. Une fois sur les quais, il entra dans un vieux wagon rouillé hors service, se blottit le plus à l'abris qu'il pu, et s'endormit.

- **« Train à destination de Londres au départ dans deux minutes, je répète…Train à destination de Londres au départ dans deux minutes… »**

Harry se réveilla douloureusement, l'esprit encore engourdi des évènements qui étaient survenus la veille. Il se leva et sentit que son corps, en plus des quelques plaies que lui avait affligé le sortilège du Doloris, était entièrement courbaturé : le sol dur et glacé d'un wagon rouillé était bien aussi inconfortable qu'il en donnait l'impression.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en dehors du train dans lequel il avait passé la nuit. Quelques mètres plus loin, une foule de personnes se hâtaient de rentrer dans des trains, eux en parfait état de fonctionnement. La voix qui l'avait réveillé une minute auparavant retentit à nouveau dans les airs :

- **« Les derniers passagers qui désirent se rendre à Londres sont priés de monter dans le train, avant fermeture automatique des portes ».**

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour : Londres ! C'est là-bas que l'avait emmené Hagrid lorsqu'il avait dû acheter son matériel de sorcellerie ! Il bondit hors du wagon et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, vérifiant au passage qu'il possédait toujours sa baguette dans sa poche de pantalon arrière.

- Attendez ! S'écria-t-il à un contrôleur qui fermait la dernière porte du train.

- Et bien mon garçon, dépêche-toi ! Tu as de l'argent ?

- Euh…

Harry n'y avait même pas pensé. Toute personne censée aurait réalisé qu'elle devait payer le contrôleur avant de monter dans un train moldu.

- Mes parents sont à l'intérieur, Monsieur, je vous en prie ! Ils vont vous payer, je vous le promets ! Mentit Harry d'une petite voix.

Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, puis le contrôleur lui fit un signe de tête, l'incitant à monter dans le train.

- Allez, file, et te fais pas remarquer…Lui chuchota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le contrôleur n'est pas dupe », pensa Potter en fonçant dans le coin le plus caché du véhicule de transport en commun. « Encore une chance qu'il soit gentil… ».

Puis il s'assit aux côtés d'un vieil homme endormi avec un journal sur les genoux. Maintenant qu'il était en route pour Londres, Harry se laissa aller à un soupir de soulagement…Puis il réalisa que tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Mr et Mrs Weasley ou n'importe qui d'autre qui puisse le protéger face à des Mangemorts, il n'était pas en sécurité. Au contraire, Voldemort devait bien se douter que Londres serait le premier endroit où il chercherait à aller…Légèrement refroidi dans son soulagement, il jeta des regards inquisiteurs autour de lui. Le trajet s'écoula tranquillement dans l'ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'un chat noir lui saute sur les genoux, prenant bien soin d'enfoncer chacune de ses griffes dans la chair d'Harry qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Soudain une femme d'une trentaine d'année fit irruption dans l'allée. Elle portait des cheveux blonds très courts, et de grands yeux bleu d'une incroyable douceur.

- Oh, Machiavel ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur Harry et en récupérant le chat. Excusez-le, jeune homme, il n'est pas très obéissant…

Elle caressa le chat et le serra contre elle.

- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle d'un air sincère. Il ne vous a pas fait peur, j'espère ?

- Euh, non, non…Assura Harry. J'ai juste été, euh, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Soudain elle regarda sa cicatrice, puis parut choquée.

- Vous…

Harry sentit une vague d'espoir monter en lui : seuls les sorciers le fixaient avec une telle intensité lorsqu'ils apercevaient sa cicatrice. Elle représentait la seule trace qu'avait laissé Voldemort en essayant de le tuer lorsqu'il était bébé, et il était devenu célèbre à cause d'elle.

- Je suis Harry Potter, déclara-t-il, conscient qu'il serait ridicule si jamais cette femme était une moldue.

Mais après tout elle avait un chat – bon, d'accord tous ceux qui ont des chats ne sont pas des sorciers – mais elle avait regardé sa cicatrice avec avidité, alors peut-être que…

- Tu es vivant ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Tu as survécu à l'attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Harry cru qu'il allait lui sauter au cou de joie.

- Oui ! Mais, comment savez-vous que…

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! S'écria-t-elle en souriant. Lorsque j'ai lu que ce qui avait été ta maison avait brûlé et que seule une vielle cape d'invisibilité déchirée restait de toi, je pensais que tu étais mort ! Nous le pensions tous !

Aux mots de « cape d'invisibilité » et de « mort », le vieil homme qui faisait mine de dormir à côté d'Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune femme d'un air méfiant.

- Mais pourquoi restes-tu dans le wagon des moldus ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant le ton.

- Dans…Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un wagon pour sorcier, avoua Harry.

- Alors viens ! Je m'appelle Talia Mcguiness, je suis chercheur pour la clinique Ste Mangouste.

Harry en restait bouche bée : quelle chance incroyable d'avoir rencontré cette femme ! Néanmoins, il se demandait bien ou, quoi et comment il pouvait exister un « wagon non moldu », de la même façon qu'il existait des wagon « non-fumeurs »…Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où il était écrit « Accès réservé au personnel ». Talia poussa la porte et sortit une baguette magique de son petit sac en bandoulière. Elle donna deux petits coups rapides sur un pan de mur vierge qui se mit aussitôt à coulisser, laissant entrevoir des banquettes rouges et différentes personnes s'activant de part et d'autre.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais vu faire auparavant ? S'étonna Mrs Mcguiness en l'invitant à avancer.

- Non, d'habitude, je voyage en balais, avec le Magicobus, ou en voiture volante…

- Ou avec le Poudlard express…Acheva-t-elle avec un sourire compréhensif.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- Dans ce cas je te propose de t'asseoir avec moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place et je suis toute seule pour une fois.

- Merci beaucoup.

Un peu plus tard, tandis qu'il observait les gens jouer aux échecs façon sorcier et se servir du café sans même toucher leur tasse, Harry remarqua une coupure de presse, posée sur la valise de Talia.

Faisant le pas sur sa timidité, il demanda à la jeune femme s'il pouvait lui emprunter pour la lire.

- Oui bien sûr, vas-y…Répondit Mrs Mcguiness en se relevant. Tu dois avoir faim, non ? J'allais me chercher des croissants, tu veux que je t'en ramène ?

- Oh oui, volontiers !

- Bien, tu peux surveiller Machiavel pendant ce temps ? Il a toujours envie d'aller dans la partie moldue du train : certains enfants emmènent leurs hamsters dans des cages de transport…

- Bien sûr, affirma Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au chat qui faisait sa toilette à côté de lui.

Puis la jeune femme partit. Harry s'empara du journal et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant qu'il faisait la une de la _gazette du sorcier :_

_**« NOUVELLE ATTAQUE CONTRE HARRY POTTER ! »**_

En dessous des gros titres, une photo de la maison des Dursley toute en flammes, ainsi que le corps de son oncle gisant dans les marches illustrait l'article suivant :

**C'est dans la nuit d'hier à ce matin que le quartier moldu de Privet Drive s'est retrouvé envahi par des Mangemorts. « Il y avait des hommes tout en noir qui volaient dans le ciel et qui nous projetaient contre des murs », déclare une vielle femme moldue, juste avant de subir un sortilège d'effacement mémoriel, «Puis quelqu'un d'encore plus grand et plus terrifiant est arrivé et a dit d'une voix épouvantable qu'il cherchait un certain Harry Potter. J'ai bien vu, que quelques secondes plus tard ils se sont tous rués dans la maison de Mr et Mrs Dursley. Ensuite, j'ai couru vers les voitures de police qui arrivaient avec mes enfants. Mais c'était vraiment atroce, on aurait dit de véritables démons… ».**

**Plusieurs Aurors ont été envoyés par le ministère, Cornélius Fuge, qui se refuse à tout commentaire. Nos envoyés spéciaux nous témoignent cependant qu'aucune trace du jeune Harry Potter n'a été retrouvée, exception faite d'une vieille cape d'invisibilité, jadis appartenant au père du garçon, le très brave et très regretté James Potter. L'arrivée de Dumbledore à Privet Drive ce matin confirme les soupçons de nos journalistes quant à la gravité des faits : « Soyez certains que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour retrouver Harry Potter, dont je ne doute pas qu'il soit encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. »**

**Ainsi, chers lecteurs, le mystère reste encore total : le jeune Potter aurait-il encore réussi à s'échapper du terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou est-il en ce moment à l'agonie, sous la possession même de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Pronocé ? Nous vous tiendrons informés de la suite des évènements dès que l'enquête aura porté ses fruits. **

Harry cru qu'il allait se donner des gifles : Dumbledore était à Privet Drive ce matin, et il ne l'avait même pas su ! Mais que faisait-il dans ce train à destination de Londres ?!

- Il n'y avait plus de croissants alors je t'ai pris des pains tout choco…Alors ? Fit Talia en arrivant.

- Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore était là ce matin, sinon je ne serais jamais monté…Soupira Harry en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Oh, il a dû repartir à mon avis, si cela peut te remonter le moral : il n'est resté qu'une heure ou deux puis il a dû repartir avec Fudge au Ministère pour organiser les recherches.

- Mais ça ne sert plus à rein ! S'indigna Harry. Il faut leur dire que je suis là et que je vais bien !

- Ecoute, si tu veux je peux t'emmener avec moi à la clinique : là-bas je pourrai contacter quelqu'un à même de venir te chercher. Tu as une idée de qui pourrait faire l'affaire ?

Harry pensa tout d'abord à Sirius, qui devait être mort d'inquiétude en ce moment, puis aux Weasley. Eux pourraient venir le chercher sans craindre de se faire envoyer à Azkababan…

- Oui, Mr et Mrs Weasley. Ce sont…

- Arthur Weasley ? S'étonna Talia.

- Oui…

Elle eut un large sourire.

- Oh, mais je le connais bien cet oiseau-là ! C'est lui qui avait tenté de me faire essayer la médecine moldue. Un vrai fanatique…Mais un brave homme.

Harry sourit et entama son pain au chocolat. La personnalité de Mr Weasley venait d'être impeccablement résumée…

La fin du trajet se déroula sans incident. Lorsque le train ralentit et arriva à destination de Londres, les sorciers sortirent au fur et à mesure des wagons en même temps que les moldus qui ne paraissaient accaparés que par leur montre. Talia et Harry prirent un bus depuis la gare jusqu'à Mangouste.

Ils arrivèrent devant la clinique quelques minutes plus tard, puis Talia le fit entrer au dernier étage.

De tout côté, plusieurs « Bonjour Docteur Mcguiness », « oh, bonjour docteur ! » ou encore « Tiens salut Talia, de service cette semaine ? » se faisaient entendre, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs. Harry en conclu qu'il se trouvait avec une femme d'assez grande renommée.

- Voilà nous y sommes…

Elle donna un coup de baguette à une porte comme elle l'avait fait dans le train, puis une large pièce apparut.

- Bienvenue dans mon laboratoire…

Une grande salle entièrement peinte en blanc, remplie de microscope, de potions, d'ouvrages tels « Sortilèges et enchantements médicaux », «Symptômes des maladies dues à la magie noire les plus graves »ou encore « Les tout premiers secours face à un homme mordu par un loup-garou »…Ce dernier livre lui fit penser au Professeur Remus Lupin, lui-même loup-garou à ses heures… Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sirius, quelque part chez Remus, à s'inquiéter. Pourvu qu'il n'ai pas essayé de se rendre à Privet Drive pour partir à sa recherche : il était encore poursuivi par les autorités sorcières du ministère à l'heure qu'il était.

- Excusez-moi, Mrs, est-ce que je pourrais contacter les Weasley ? Ils doivent tous se faire des cheveux blancs…

- Oui, bien sûr, Maggie ?

Une secrétaire, qu'Harry n'avait pas encore remarquée apparut dans le laboratoire.

- Oui, Docteur ?

- Prévenez Arthur Weasley - vous vous souvenez, il nous avait laissé son hibou - que Harry Potter est là. Qu'il vienne le chercher…

- Harry Potter ?!! Euh, oui, oui, tout de, tout de suite Docteur…

- Bien. Harry, j'ai cru constater que tu étais blessé dans le train. Tu dois bien te douter que je ne te laisserai jamais repartir d'ici sans t'avoir administré quelques soins…Ajouta-t-elle en enfilant une longue blouse blanche.

En temps normal, Harry aurait immédiatement décliné la proposition, mais Talia lui inspirait véritablement confiance. Il lui adressa un sourire timide.

- Retire ton T-shirt…

Le Docteur McGuiness était d'une grande dextérité : elle était parvenue à soigner chacune de ses plaies sans même qu'il éprouve le moindre picotement. Un ultime coup de baguette sur son bras, et il était comme neuf…

Soudain, la porte vola en éclat.

- HARRY !!! OH HARRY CHERI, J'ETAIS TELLEMENT INQUIETE !!! Hurla Mrs Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de remettre son T-shirt.

- Bon sang Harry, quelle joie de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Fit Mr Weasley en lui administrant une tape amicale dans le dos. On a bien cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, tu sais !

Mais les sanglots de Mrs Weasley couvrirent les trois quarts de ses paroles :

- Oh, oh, oh, bououhouh, Harry, si tu savais, je me faisais un sang d'encre !! Tout est de ma faute, mon chéri, j'aurai dû t'inviter dès la semaine dernière…

- Mais non, Mrs Weasley, vous n'y êtes pour rien du tout, la rassura Harry en tentant de se décoller de sa poitrine pour attraper son T-shirt. Mais je vais bien, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, maintenant…

- C'est vrai, il a raison, Molly, allons lâches-le…Lui dit gentiment Arthur Weasley en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

Puis il se tourna vers le docteur et lui serra la main en la remerciant. Une fois habillé, Harry salua à son tour Talia.

- Je t'en prie, Harry, fit la femme médecin. Si jamais un jour tu as besoin d'un coup de main, tu sauras où me trouver…

Puis ils partirent. Devant la clinique, Harry reconnut l'Angelina de Mr Weasley, une longue voiture turquoise capable de devenir invisible et de voler.

- Allez, Harry, racontes-nous ce qui s'est passé ! Lui dit Arthur en démarrant le moteur. Nous avons tous été extrêmement choqués que les Mangemorts parviennent à te trouver chez les Dursley. Tu aurais vu dans quel état nous étions lorsque nous avons lu l'article ce matin…

Harry lui fit alors le récit de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, y compris l'intervention des Détraqueurs et sa petite escapade dans la voiture de police.

- Les Détraqueurs ! Tonna Mr Weasley. Tu vois Molly, combien de fois te l'ai-je répété que les Détraqueurs allaient s'allier à Voldemort ? Combien de fois te l'ai-je dis que Dumbledore avait raison ?

- C'est abominable, Arthur, il faut à tout prix prévenir les autres… (Elle se tourna vers Harry)

Nous avons établit notre camp de résistance chez Remus Lupin, tu te souviens de lui mon chéri ?

- Oui, très bien, c'est là que Sirius est !

- Oui, c'est exact, cela fait…EH ! MAIS COMMENT LE SAIS-TU ? CE N'EST TOUT DE MEME PAS LUI QUI TE L'A DIT ?! C'EST UNE INFORMATION CONFIDENTIELLE !!

- Eh bien, en fait, euh…

- TU ENTENDS CA ARTHUR ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE TE DISAIS MOI AUSSI ? TU VOIS UN PEU COMME SIRIUS EST IRRESPONSABLE ? ET SI JAMAIS L'INFORMATION ETAIT PARVENUE JUSQU'AUX OREILLES DE VOLDEMORT ?

- Ecoute, ma chérie, Sirius a dû vouloir bien faire en prévenant…Balbutia Mr Weasley par pure solidarité masculine.

- QUOI ? TU PLAISANTES ARTHUR, J'ESPERE ! TE RENDS-TU COMPTES DU RISQUE QU'IL A PRI EN …OH ! ATTENDS QUE JE LUI DISE SES QUATRE VERITES A CELUI-LA !

- Euh, nous arrivons…Interrompit Mr Weasley en pointant une petite ville du bout du doigt. Tout le monde va être surpris de te revoir, Harry, cela va être une explosion de joie ! Nous-mêmes étions en route pour la réunion lorsque nous avons reçu le hibou ! La tête qu'ils vont faire en te voyant…

- Qui sera là, Mr Weasley ? Interrogea Harry, curieux.

- Oh et bien il y a ton parrain, nos enfants, Hermione et ses parents, Dumbledore, Remus bien sûr, Maugrey, Minerva McGonagall, Sevrus Rogue…

- Rogue ? S'indigna Harry.

- Oui, nous nous apprêtions à lancer des recherches, tu sais…Ah tiens nous y sommes.

Tout trois atterrirent devant une vaste demeure, totalement en recul des autres. Vue du ciel, elle ressemblait à une petite maison d'enfant, mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient devant, elle donnait plutôt l'impression d'être un véritable manoir.

- Oh, elle est bien cette maison, affirma Mr Weasley en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, elle est grande, suffisamment pour tous nous accueillir…Et puis les voisins ne sont pratiquement jamais là. Bon, bien sûr ce n'est pas très luxueux, mais je trouve qu'elle est faite pour l'Ordre.

- L'Ordre ? Sursauta harry.

- Arthur ! Gronda Mrs Weasley en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ah, euh, oui, et bien je pense que, euh, Dumbledore te racontera tout ça mieux que moi…

_**Chapitre II : retrouvailles**_

Il lança un regard attendrissant à sa femme qui, elle, le foudroya de ses yeux noirs. Soudain, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Mr Weasley donna deux coups de baguette dessus, en murmurant « Chocogrenouille », puis la porte s'entrouvrit.

- Nous changeons le mot de passe tous les jours…Expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Ah, BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! S'écria-t-il en levant la tête.

- Encore en retard, Arthur ? Lança une voix qui devait être celle de Dumbledore.

- Oui, en effet ! Mais regardez qui je vous amène, professeur…

Puis Harry passa à son tour par la porte. Devant lui, il remarqua un large escalier en bois peint qui tournoyait jusqu'à une grande étendue où il aperçut le visage stupéfait de Dumbledore et la mine soudainement réjouie d'Hermione.

- HARRY !!! Hurla-t-elle avant de sauter de ce qui devait être une chaise et de descendre les marches quatre par quatre.

Tout a coup, une multitude de visages apparurent à leur tour en haut des escaliers, provoquant divers bruits de meubles tombés. Harry eut à peine le temps de sourire à Ron et à Sirius qu'Hermione lui sauta au cou :

- Oh Harry, j'ai eu tellement peur !

Puis, tous descendirent et se précipitèrent sur lui : même Ron l'étreignit un instant avant de laisser la place à George et Fred qui le mirent sur leurs épaules en criant :

- Il s'en est encore tiré ! Il s'en est encore tiré !

Ginie s'approcha également et l'embrassa sur la joue :

- Tu m'as manqué, heureusement que tu n'as rien !

Remus lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Content de te voir saint et sauf, Harry !

- Merci, professeur… (Puis il lui sourit) : je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir appris le Patronus !

Mais Lupin fronça les sourcils :

- Le Patronus ? Tu en as eu besoin ?

- Oui, les Détraqueurs se sont…

- BON ET BIEN MOI JE PROPOSE D'ALLER DINER ET DE LAISSER CES HISTOIRES POUR _**APRES**_ LE REPAS, interrompit Mrs Weasley en lançant un regard assassin à Remus.

Celui-ci leva les mains d'un air défensif puis s'éloigna en souriant : mieux valait ne pas contredire Mrs Weasley…

- Salut, Harry ! Soulagé de te revoir ! Lui lança brièvement Bill en lui serrant la main.

- Merci…

Puis Charlie et Percy arrivèrent et lui serrèrent également la main avec un large sourire. Enfin, ce fût au tour de Sirius :

- Harry !

Il le serra contre lui l'espace de trois (très agréables) secondes, puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

- Cette fois-ci j'étais vraiment inquiet…

Harry lui sourit et lui attrapa les poignets :

- Oui, mais je vais bien ! J'ai eu encore beaucoup de chance, tu sais…

Un simple regard de Mrs Weasley le fit taire :

- Euh, mais, on en parlera…

- …Plus tard, oui ça vaut mieux, compléta son parrain avec un sourire entendu.

Puis il l'entraîna vers l'escalier.

- Waouh ! C'est trop génial que t'ai survécu Harry ! Fit Neville Londubat d'un air admiratif et soulagé.

- Salut Neville, tu es là toi aussi ?

Puis lorsqu'il arriva au sommet des marches, il reconnut également Lee Jordan et les frères Crivey.

- Eh bien, tout Poudlard s'est réuni ici ou quoi ? Murmura-t-il à son parrain.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Mr Potter, répondit une voix pincée dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit le professeur McGonagall lui adresser un signe de tête :

- Une chance que vous soyez saint et s…

Mais bien qu'il ait deviné la fin la phrase de son professeur de métamorphose, jamais il ne l'entendit : un véritable mur venait de le percuter de plein fouet :

- Oh Harry, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais tu sais ! Pleura Hagrid, l'étouffant à moitié. Heureusement, les professeurs Dumbledore et Flitwick intervinrent :

- Allons, allons, Hagrid, laissez-le respirer…

- Mais enfin, vous vous rendez compte, professeur ? Fit Hagrid en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. Tous morts sauf notre petit Harry…

Les paroles de Hagrid firent l'effet d'un saut d'eau froide à Harry. _Tous morts sauf lui_…C'était vrai. Les Dursley étaient morts. Et ils étaient morts pour le sauver. Voilà bien une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru si on le lui avait dit…Il n'était pas triste, pas vraiment… Mais…

Sirius dû apercevoir l'ombre qui était passée sur le visage de son filleul car il lui posa sa main sur la tête :

- Allons, Harry, tout va bien ici, tu es en sécurité…_N'est-ce pas, Hagrid ?_ Fit-il en fusillant le demi géant du regard.

- Ah, euh, oui… (Puis il se força à rire bruyamment) : tout va très bien, je vais aider à mettre la table, tiens !

Dumbledore s'approcha à son tour de Harry, de sa démarche calme et noble :

- Je te laisse mon grand, lui murmura Sirius avant de partir rejoindre un Hagrid sur le point de se faire remonter les bretelles dans les cuisines.

Minerva McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick s'éclipsèrent également.

- Et bien, Harry, encore une fois tu me réjouis par ta présence…Tu as réussi à t'échapper ?

- Oui…

Puis, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Mrs Weasley, occupée à virer tous les documents que contenait une immense table en bois pour y installer une nappe, il se lança dans un rapide résumé de ce qui lui était arrivé, de la lettre reçue de son parrain jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le docteur Mcguiness.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Privet Drive, ce matin…S'excusa Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave voyons, le principal est que tu sois ici. C'est, de toute façon, là que je t'aurai emmené. Maintenant je propose de regagner la table…

Lorsque Harry se retourna, il constata que son récit avait dû durer plusieurs minutes, car la table était fin prête, et tous étaient assis à discuter bruyamment. Il alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione, qui lui demandèrent immédiatement de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il s'exécuta, mais fit un condensé de ses aventures, leur décrivant uniquement les grandes lignes.

- Waouh…Firent les frères Crivey, qui avaient toujours été de fidèles admirateur de Potter.

Des vrais détraqueurs…

Soudain, Mrs Weasley leur lança un regard de travers.

- Et à part ça, qu'est ce que tu veux Harry ? Interrogea Hermione d'un ton clair et fort en attrapant une louche. Du poulet ou du rôti ?

- Euh, du rôti s'il te plait avec des pommes de terres, comme toi…, répondit Harry sur le même ton pour que Mrs Weasley cesse de les fusiller du regard.

Ce qu'elle fit. Le menu était particulièrement appétissant, surtout pour Harry qui avait été astreint comme le reste de la famille à un régime strict composé de fruits sec et de légumes, et qui dans le cas présent n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille.

Une fois rassasié, il chercha Sirius du regard, et le vit attablé aux côtés de Remus, un verre de vin à la main. Revoir son parrain lui avait fait chaud au cœur : il avait eu peur que celui-ci n'ai tenté une folie pour le sauver, ou qu'il se soit laisser aller, mais il n'en était rien. Il était en parfaite santé, et avait retrouvé toute sa superbe : ses cheveux étaient coupés courts exception faite de quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, il était impeccablement rasé, et il portait enfin des vêtements dignes de ce nom : un jean bleu et une chemise blanche. Un peu plus loin, Rogue discutait très sobrement avec Flitwick, à côté de Dumbledore qui semblait raconter une blague à Minerva McGonagall. Le professeur de métamorphose regardait Dumbledore avec intérêt, mais ne riait pas… Puis il y avait Hagrid et Mr Weasley qui parlaient d'un air intéressé, tout en brandissant une laisse pour chat à déroulement automatique. Tout deux paraissaient aussi fascinés l'un que l'autre. Juste à la gauche de Mr Weasley se tenait son épouse qui parlait éducation avec les parents d'Hermione.

- Tu viens Harry, on monte ? Lui dit Ron. Faut qu'on te dise des choses nous aussi…

- D'accord, j'arrive !

Harry était R-A-V-I : tous ses amis étaient là, autour de lui, il venait de prendre le meilleur repas qui lui ait été donné de prendre depuis bientôt trois semaines, et il était au point d'apprendre certaines choses qu'on ne lui révèlerait certainement pas avant plusieurs semaines : les adultes avaient un peu trop tendance à essayer de le tenir dans l'ignorance.

Ils s'éclipsèrent donc, aussi discrètement que pouvait le permettre un groupe de dix enfants se levant d'un coup et courant vers l'étage supérieur.

Un vague « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? REVENEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! » Se fit entendre aux alentours de Mrs Weasley, mais la voix apaisante de son époux vint couper court à toute protestations « Allons, Molly, laisse-les donc… ». Et puis, de toute façon, en entendant leur mère, les frères Weasley n'avaient fait que sprinter en direction du sommet des marches…

Ils arrivèrent tout en haut et s'enfermèrent dans une chambre remplie de photos de champions de Quiddich.

- C'est ma chambre, expliqua Ron, on en a tous une chacun tellement que la maison de Lupin est grande ! Et en plus, on a le droit de refaire la déco partout où on va…

- Ce qui n'est pas du luxe, précisa Hermione. Il reste encore dix chambres pour ceux qui voudront rallier l'Ordre, donc tu pourras choisir celle que tu voudras…

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet « Ordre » ? Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bah, c'est le nom qu'on donne à ceux qui se rebellent face à Voldemort, expliqua George.

- Oui, **l'Ordre du Phénix**, c'est nous…Compléta Fred.

- Enfin c'est eux, plus précisément, soupira Neville en se laissant tomber sur un pouf. Nous, on a pas le droit de participer aux missions…

- Aux missions ? S'étonna Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron entre Hermione et Ginie.

- Oui, intervint Ron, les grands organisent des missions pour obtenir des infos sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne…

- Oh Ron, je t'en prie ne sois pas ridicule, s'énerva Hermione. _Voldemort, _et tu ne devrais pas hésiter à prononcer son nom ! Tu ne fais qu'entretenir la peur que tu éprouves et qu'il veut que tout le monde ressente à son égard si tu entres dans son jeu et que tu refuses de l'appeler…

- Oui je sais, je sais, fit Ron, agacé. Bon, je peux continuer maintenant ? ( Devant le silence d'Hermione, il poursuivit) : donc, comme je disais, ils essayent d'obtenir des infos sur lui et de recruter de nouveaux membres pour l'Ordre…Mais on peut pas te dire comment, vu qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a pu encore y participer.

- Et avec maman qui nous fait la chasse…Se plaignit Ginie.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un air abattu, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Puis il leur raconta ses deux premières semaines de vacances, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien eu à manger et que sa famille était partie trois jours au Canada sans lui.

- Quelle bande de…De…Commença Ron.

- Ils se sont sacrifiés pour lui, tout de même. Je pense qu'ils méritent, à défaut d'un peu d'affection, un peu de respect, intervint Hermione.

Une nouvelle dispute était sur le point de repartir lorsque Fred envoya un oreiller dans la figure de son frère jumeau, ce qui fit taire les autres :

- Et celui-là aussi il était mal visé ? S'indigna Fred avec fierté.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un coussin rouge déchiré dans le nez, ce qui se mua bientôt en une bataille d'oreiller géante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit : mais Mr Weasley n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il se reçut cinq oreillers dans la figure. Il repartit tel qu'il était venu en riant.

- Excusez-moi, j'aurai besoin de renfort…Maugrey, s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il du haut des escaliers en laissant ses yeux se balader sur la table et s'arrêter à un homme balafré et avec un troisième œil au niveau de son nez.

Tous le regardèrent d'un air incompris, mais Maugrey se leva tout de même.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il une fois en haut.

- J'aurai besoin de la clef de Ginie…Mais j'ai rencontré quelques petites difficultés…Lui fit Mr Weasley en donnant un signe de tête en direction de la porte.

Maugrey y entra un grand coup…Et se réceptionna les dix coussins d'un coup, ce qui le fit tomber dans le couloir en refermant la porte : cette fois-ci tous s'étaient abrité derrière quelque chose. Ils éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant, prêts à une nouvelle attaque…

De son côté, Maugrey apparut de nouveau près de Mr Weasley et prit un air des plus sérieux. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, et ses vêtements désapés en raison des oreillers lui donnaient l'air d'avoir affronté un dragon.

- Hagrid, je crois que je vais être obligé de vous demander votre aide. En tant normal, je me débrouillerai tout seul, mais là les choses sont un peu compliquées…

Quelques secondes plus tard, la même scène se reproduisit, provoquant un énorme brouhaha dû à la chute d'Hagrid. Tous se levèrent et montèrent les marches. Heureusement, Hagrid éclata de rire, prouvant ainsi qu'il n'avait rien.

- Je crois que personne ne va pouvoir entrer la dedans avant demain matin…Déclara-t-il en époussetant ses vêtements.

- Mais enfin c'est impossible, c'est Ginie qui a la clef de la cave…S'indigna Mrs Weasley en tapant du pied. Allons, poussez-vous, poussez-vous…

- Euh, Molly chérie, si j'étais toi, je…

- VOUS ALLEZ TOUS SORTIR DE LA ET ALLER VOUS COUCHEZ !!! Hurla Mrs Weasley en entrant brusquement dans la chambre.

Mais son intrusion n'eut pas plus d'effet que les deux précédentes. Remus l'aidait à se relever lorsqu'elle se débattit et cria :

- TRES BIEN VOUS VOULEZ RESTEZ LA ? ALORS RESTEZ-Y, MAIS DONNEZ-NOUS LA CLEF !!!

- JAMAIS !!! Répondirent en cœur les dix enfants avant d'éclater de rire.

Lupin se tourna alors vers les autres, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Sirius, je crois qu'il est grand temps de réaffirmer notre supériorité à l'égard de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui…Fit-il en adressant un coup de tête vers la porte.

- Je m'occupe des Jumeaux, fit Hagrid.

- Et moi de Ginie et d'Hermione, affirma Mrs Weasley en retroussant les manches.

- J'assure Ron et Harry, compléta Sirius en expirant profondément.

- Tu t'occupes des plus terribles, je te préviens…Avertit Remus. Je pense que JE vais m'occuper de Ron.

- D'accord…Il reste Neville et Jordan.

- Ils se rendront, assura Mr Weasley avec gravité.

Dumbledore s'assit en riant, ravi d'assister à une telle scène, et pressé d'en connaître l'issue. Minerva McGonagall, elle, se contenta de jeter un petit coup d'œil désapprobateur vers la porte.

Tous s'adressèrent un sourire compatissant, puis ils ouvrirent la porte en grand, laissant dix oreillers frapper dans le vide.

- Il en manque trois…Déclara Hagrid.

- Les petits futés, il y en a qui ont gardé leurs armes…Répliqua Mr Weasley.

Puis ils s'engouffrèrent tous en même temps en poussant un cri de guerre : Mrs Weasley se rua sur Ginie qu'elle attrapa en première, Hagrid agrippa les jumeaux qui se débattirent autant qu'ils le pouvaient, chacun retourné sur une épaule du demi géant.

- Laissez-nous descendre !!!

Lupin attrapa Ron par la taille et le traîna vers la sortie, en prenant bien soin d'éviter les oreillers que lui lançait Harry.

- Sirius, ton filleul, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! Pesta-t-il envers son meilleur ami.

- Attends un peu mon petit bonhomme…Annonça Sirius avant de s'élancer vers Harry qui roula sous le lit pour en ressortir de l'autre côté.

Tous avaient déjà rendu l'âme tandis que Jordan et Harry continuaient de se débattre comme des tigres :

- Vas-y Harry ! L'encouragea Jordan se sentant soulever par Hagrid, qui en était à sa troisième portée.

- Pas…De…Problème !!! Affirma Harry en riant : son parrain se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il sauta sur le pouf qui le ralentit et lui fit perdre l'équilibre, puis Sirius l'attrapa par la cheville et le souleva complètement dans ses bras, tandis qu'il se débattait comme un serpent.

- C'est bon, j'ai le dernier ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Tous applaudirent de bon cœur.

- Vas donc le mettre au lit, il est dix heures passé ! Fit remarquer Mr Weasley en brandissant la clef.

- Tu vas aller au lit, filleul ? Se moqua Sirius.

- Ah non, certainement pas ! Rétorqua Harry en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, se dispersant progressivement.

- Oh mais si, tu vas y aller au lit, mon grand…Avertit Sirius en l'entraînant vers une chambre vide. Et on dit « oui, mon parrain adoré, _à tes ordres_ ».

- _TU PEUX TOUJOURS REVER_ MON PARRAIN ADORE !!! Rétorqua Harry en s'agrippant à une poignée de porte.

- Ah la la, les jeunes…Fit semblant de s'apitoyer Sirius en le tirant de toutes ses forces, et en le déposant enfin sur un grand lit.

- Allez, au lit maintenant !

- Mais Sirius, il n'est que dix heures ! S'indigna Harry.

- Ca, je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit Sirius en souriant. Quand tu auras dix huit ans, on en reparlera, mais pour le moment c'est le couvre-feu !

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas de pyjama. Je ne peux pas dormir sans …

- AU LIT !!! JE REVIENS DANS CINQ MINUTES !!!

- D'accord, d'accord !!!

Harry alla emprunter un pyjama à Ron, également sur le point de dormir, puis il s'engouffra sous sa couette, juste avant que Sirius ne revienne. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir juste à côté de son filleul :

- Prêt à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, bonhomme ?

- Oui, d'attaque…Où est ta chambre à toi ?

- A l'étage d'en dessous, dernière porte au fond du couloir.

- Je pourrais venir t'embêter demain matin si je suis réveillé avant les autres ?

Sirius lui sourit et acquiesça :

- Cela va faire tout drôle de t'avoir ici, avec moi.

- Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses me supporter…Promit sincèrement Harry qui se voyait déjà lui amener son petit déjeuner au lit comme il devait parfois le faire avec les Dursley.

- Tu plaisantes ? Espéra Sirius. Reste tel que tu es et ce sera très bien !

Puis, sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait il se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa sur le front :

- Bonne nuit, Harry…

- Bonne nuit, Sirius…

Puis il partit et éteignit la lumière. Les yeux de Harry s'embuèrent subitement. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne pleurait plus de tristesse, même lorsqu'il souffrait énormément. Néanmoins, c'était bien la première fois qu'il sentait venir des larmes de joie. Son cœur était loin d'être habitué à autant de chaleur…

_**Chapitre III : Pré-au-Lard**_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une grande pièce où siégeaient l'équivalent d'une centaine de bougies. La luminosité n'en demeurait pas moins mystérieuse que le reste de l'espace était relativement sombre. Autour de lui, tous assis en cercle sur des coussins rouge, il pouvait voir les frères Weasley, Neville, Hermione, Cho Chang, Angelina Johnson, Ernie McMillian, les frères Crivey… Tous le regardaient d'un air calme.

_« Pour cette dernière réunion, je propose de faire au plus simple…Vous avez été extra, tous autant que vous êtes. Cette victoire, nous la devons a chacun d'entre nous, et il n'y a pas de meilleure récompense possible pour moi. » _

- Harry ! S'exclama une voix aigue. HARRY !

- Quoi, queskiya, queskispasse ? Balbutia-t-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Devant lui, penchée à quelques centimètres de son visage se tenait Mrs Weasley, l'air anxieux.

- C'est la quatrième fois que je t'appelle, Harry ! Il est dix heures, il serait peut-être temps que tu te lèves !

Puis elle se redressa et partit en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

A cet instant, Harry réalisa que trois choses n'allaient pas : premièrement, jamais Mrs Weasley ne s'était montrée aussi brusque avec lui, deuxièmement, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se levait aussi tard – lui qui n'avait jamais réussi à dormir plus longtemps que huit heures – et dernièrement il venait de faire le rêve le plus étrange et le plus…Agréable de toute sa vie. La fierté. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentait une immense fierté. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de proprement personnel, pas vraiment… Mais c'était là, au creux de son cœur.

Il attrapa ses lunettes et se leva. Lorsqu'il mit les pieds en dehors de sa chambre, il faillit percuter Mr Weasley :

- Ah, euh, bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

Puis, avant même qu'il ne lui réponde, Harry le vit disparaître dans les escaliers. Il se risqua donc à s'orienter vers l'étage inférieur, avec l'intention de stopper net la première personne qu'il croiserait pour lui demander, d'une ce qui se passait, et de deux où il pourrait se procurer des vêtements corrects car les siens étaient en lambeau.

Il cru apercevoir Neville, un peu plus loin, mais celui-ci se hâtait d'un pas vif en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Puis, au tournant du premier couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec Lupin qui lui sourit :

- Et bien ! Encore en pyjama à dix heures ? Tu n'es pas vraiment un matinal, Harry…

- En fait, ce n'est pas trop dans mes habitudes. Mais, euh… Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Harry avant que Remus ne se sauve à son tour.

- Voldemort vient de s'allier publiquement avec les Détraqueurs, lui révéla Lupin d'un ton badin, désormais Fudge est contraint d'avouer que le professeur Dumbledore avait vu juste. C'est une petite victoire pour l'Ordre !

Harry paru déconcerté. Puis son étonnement laissa place à la réjouissance :

- Mais alors maintenant, tout le monde va savoir qu'il est de retour, ils seront bien obligés de nous croire !

- Espérons-le, Harry. Bon, je file, il faut que je passe à la clinique vite fait.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Ron ? L'interpella Harry juste avant qu'il ne s'éclipse.

- Dans la cuisine ! Lui cria Lupin.

La cuisine. Magnifique. Et où était-elle cette cuisine au juste… ? Vu la taille du manoir, elle pouvait bien être encore à deux kilomètres. Il décida d'aller au premier étage, dernière porte au fond du couloir à droite : Sirius.

Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il l'ouvrit alors timidement et aperçut une vaste chambre principalement composée de blanc, avec un grand lit deux personnes et une armoire à glace. Un jean bleu traînait sur une chaise, ainsi qu'un plateau avec une tasse et quelques miettes. Personne. Il referma la porte et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, où il croisa Neville.

- Neville ! S'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que tu sais où est la cuisine ?

- Euh, ouais Harry, c'est là-bas tout au fond. Mais je te conseille d'attendre un peu avant d'y aller, parce que Mrs Weasley et ton parrain sont encore en train de se crier dessus.

- Sirius ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Ouais…

- Et Ron ?

- Il vient de finir son petit déjeuner, il est parti par là…Répondit-il en montrant la sortie du doigt.

Harry soupira : décidément, c'était un réveil en fanfare. Au risque de se faire jeter en l'espace de quelques secondes, il décida d'aller vers la cuisine. En effet, il entendit des explosions de voix dès qu'il se fût approché.

- IRRESPONSABLE…DANGEUREUX POUR L'ORDRE…

- FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX…

Soudain, il réalisa que Mrs Weasley devait être en train de reprocher à Sirius d'avoir communiqué des informations confidentielles dans la lettre de Harry.

- Ecoute, Molly, je suis désolé, ça te va ? Parvint-il à entendre lorsqu'il se fût suffisamment rapproché.

- Mais enfin Sirius, il ne s'agit pas de moi, il s'agit de l'Ordre ! Tu imagines si ta lettre…

- Etait tombée aux mains de Voldemort, oui je sais c'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis. Mais je te le répète, je suis resté très vague. J'ai dit que je vivais chez Remus, je n'ai apporté aucune autre précision.

- Oui, enfin ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Rouspéta Mrs Weasley.

Harry sentit sa colère l'envahir peu à peu : mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler ainsi à Sirius ? Il méritait d'avantage de respect et de confiance !

Harry regrettait amèrement de s'être confié à Mrs Weasley, et il lui apparut que de toute manière, quoiqu'on lui dise, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour prendre la mouche…

- Et bien si tu ne me crois pas tu n'as qu'à demander à Harry ! S'exclama justement Sirius.

- Oui, bien sûr, sauf qu'il ne dira pas la vérité : il voudra te protéger !

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Harry poussa la porte de la cuisine, les sourcils froncés :

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais obligé de mentir ? S'insurgea-t-il.

Sirius se tourna brusquement vers lui, surpris. Mrs Weasley sursauta en le voyant entrer ainsi.

- Sirius est le seul à ne pas m'avoir oublié pendant les vacances, inutile de le disputer comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant qui avait désobéit. C'est vrai qu'il est resté très vague, il n'a donné aucun nom.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu nous écoutes ? Demanda Sirius très calmement en croisant les bras et en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la table.

- Non…Répondit Harry, déconcerté par une telle question.

Il venait sauver la mise à son parrain et voilà que celui-ci semblait sur le point de le disputer !

- Où est cette lettre, maintenant, Harry ? Poursuivit Sirius. Tu l'as toujours sur toi ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il traversa la pièce et se rendit devant le réfrigérateur.

- Non. Je venais juste de la recevoir quand Voldemort est arrivé. Je l'avais encore dans les mains quand Malfoy m'a attaqué.

Et paf : ainsi, non seulement il rappelait à son parrain qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé ce qui s'était passé, et en plus il faisait paniquer son monde quelques secondes.

- Quoi ? Fit Mrs Weasley en se redressant d'un bond. Voldemort a la lettre ?

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? S'énerva Sirius.

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une bonne stratégie du tout. Non seulement ils paniquaient, mais en plus ils le rendaient responsable du problème.

- Mais non, je l'ai brûlé. (Devant l'air incrédule de son parrain, il poursuivit) : j'ai brûlé la lettre juste avant que Malfoy n'appelle Voldemort. Elle venait juste de finir d'être consumée lorsqu'il est entré. Aucun risque.

- Hum…Grogna Sirius qui semblait ne pas le croire.

- Mais je te dis que c'est vrai ! Insista Harry en faisant chauffer du lait dans une casserole.

- Très bien, tu peux m'assurer que Voldemort ne risque pas de mettre la main sur cette lettre ?

- O-U-I, répondit Harry, agacé.

Un court silence s'installa, puis Mrs Weasley s'assit à côté de Harry.

- Excusez-moi, c'est de ma faute, j'agresse tout le monde ces temps-ci… (Elle se prit la tête dans les mains) C'est parce que j'ai toujours peur qu'il apprenne l'existence de l'Ordre…

Sirius se servit une tasse de café et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Mrs Weasley :

- Mais non, tu as raison de t'inquiéter Molly. J'ai manqué de vigilance en envoyant cette lettre à Harry. Les choses auraient pu mal tourné. (Puis il se tourna vers son filleul et lui ébouriffa les cheveux) et toi tu as eu un très bon réflexe de la brûler.

Harry sourit légèrement et bu sa tasse. Sirius s'assit à ses côtés et lui coupa un morceau de pain, puis il poussa vers lui un pot de beurre et de la confiture :

- Il vaut mieux que tu manges bien ce matin, je ne sais pas si tu vas avoir le temps de revenir à midi.

- Ah ? Je vais où ? demanda Harry de nouveau à moitié agacé.

- Harry.

Son parrain avait tout juste prononcé son nom, mais il l'avait fait d'une telle manière que cela voulait plutôt dire : « Tu as fini de te plaindre, Harry. » Celui-ci baissa les yeux et soupira.

- Molly t'emmène à Pré-au-Lard, pour t'acheter des vêtements et de nouvelles affaires de sorcier.

- D'accord…Au fait, comment tu penses que Fudge va réagir face à l'union de Voldemort et des détraqueurs ? Demanda Harry à son parrain en se préparant une tartine.

Sirius et Mrs Weasley échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

- Eh bien, les nouvelles vont vite…Commenta celui-ci. Je ne sais pas trop, Harry. L'idéal serait qu'il reconnaisse publiquement qu'il avait tord, mais à mon avis il ne faut pas trop compter là-dessus.

- Mais pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il agit avec si peu de discrétion ? Il devait bien savoir que cela révèlerait sa présence…

Mrs Weasley se leva doucement.

- Ecoute, Harry chéri, il y a des choses que nous, les adultes, savons et qui ne te concernent pas.

- Mais…

- Elle a raison, Harry, intervint Sirius. Il y a des choses que tu peux savoir, et d'autres pas. La raison pour laquelle nous supposons qu'il ait cherché à révéler son retour en fait partie.

Harry se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et soupira bruyamment avant de tourner les talons.

- Reste-là ! Ordonna Sirius.

- Je n'ai plus faim, lâcha le garçon en sortant.

- Harry reviens !

Cette fois, le ton employé par son parrain était différent. Plus proche de la menace. Harry hésita une seconde, puis revint sur ses pas, le regard noir.

- Molly, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? Demanda Sirius à Mrs Weasley.

Celle-ci acquiesça immédiatement et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? Gronda Sirius en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant à quelques centimètres de son filleul.

- Mais enfin, Sirius, j'en ai assez d'être mis à l'écart ! Protesta Harry en s'appuyant contre la porte. Tout le monde me traite comme si j'avais encore trois ans, _même toi_.

Sirius lui prit un poignet et l'attira vers lui.

- C'est ainsi pourtant, et il va bien falloir que tu t'y habitues bonhomme.

- Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Harry, quel âge as-tu ?

- Tu le sais bien.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais que tu en prennes conscience. Réponds moi.

- Seize ans dans trois jours.

- Et quel âge ont Fred et George Weasley ?

- Dix huit…

- En effet, ce qui fait deux ans de plus que toi, et pourtant, bien qu'ils soient légalement majeurs, eux non plus ne sont pas impliqués dans les affaires de l'Ordre, expliqua Sirius.

- Mais Sirius, comment peux-tu me comparer aux autres ! Il n'y a pas une différence frappante ? Je te donne un indice, regarde mon front !

Black s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand Harry l'interrompit :

- C'est toujours _à moi_ que Voldemort s'en prend, et encore hier – ça n'a peut-être aucune importance pour toi – mais c'est moi qu'il a essayé de tuer ! M'avoir laissé pourrir dans ma famille moldue c'était blessant, mais me maintenir dans l'ignorance alors que je suis sûr que c'est encore moi qui vais trinquer la prochaine fois, c'est carrément dégueulasse !

Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Sirius, il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

- Alors écoute-moi bien Harry, _primo _je t'interdis de dire que ta mort aurait peu d'importance pour moi parce que tu sais très bien que c'est faux, _deusio_ ta famille moldue est le seul endroit où tu aies jamais été en sécurité - et Dumbledore t'a déjà expliqué en quoi et pourquoi – _tertio_ je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me parles sur ce ton je t'en colle une ! S'emporta Sirius.

Harry arracha son poignet de la main de son parrain et ouvrit la porte un grand coup, pour partir. Il eut juste le temps de constater qu'une vingtaine de personnes étaient en train de les écouter, dont les Weasley, Lupin, et les professeurs de Poudlard – bref tous ceux censés être appelés d'urgence loin de la maison – que Sirius le rattrapa par la taille et claqua la porte.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore autorisé à t'éclipser !

- Tu n'es pas mon père, Sirius ! Rétorqua Harry, bien que ces paroles ne fassent qu'accroître sa propre douleur.

- Non, c'est exact, mais je suis ton parrain, ce qui signifie clairement que maintenant que Lily et James ne sont plus là pour t'élever, c'est à moi de le faire !

- Cela fait _quinze ans_ que James et Lily ne sont plus là, et _quinze ans_ que ma seule famille me persécute, et pendant ces _quinze ans_ tu n'étais pas là !

- Peut-être mais maintenant _je suis_ là, et il va falloir que tu fasses avec !

Harry soupira bruyamment une seconde fois puis alla se poster devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Dans son dos, il sentit le regard de son parrain devenir de plus en plus intense.

Puis une larme commença à couler sur son visage. Il était content de s'être déplacé pour que Sirius ne puisse pas le voir ainsi.

Mais celui-ci s'avança doucement vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule, le tournant progressivement vers lui. Un combat intérieur fit rage dans le cœur de Harry pendant quelques secondes, histoire de savoir s'il allait se débattre et s'éloigner ou se laisser câliner par son parrain. Mais lorsque celui-ci commença à lui caresser les cheveux, il se retourna et se glissa dans ses bras.

- C'est bon, c'est fini, fit Sirius en le serrant fort contre lui.

- Pardon, murmura Harry si bas qu'il était difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une parole ou d'un sanglot.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon grand, lui répondit son parrain en l'embrassant sur les cheveux.

Je sais que tu as mal.

Harry sentit alors toute la colère qu'il éprouvait contre Voldemort et toute sa tristesse face à la mort de ses parents et de Cédric Diggory faire une remontée en force. Il pleura aussi fort qu'il sentait les bras de son parrain le blottir et le cajoler.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il essuya ses yeux et prit une expression un peu honteuse.

- Excuse-moi…

- Je te l'ai dit : ce n'est pas grave. Je préfère que ça finisse comme ça, lui répondit Sirius avec une infinie douceur.

Harry releva la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire. Dès cet instant, il comprit que Sirius serait le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et qu'il était prêt à l'accepter. Une vague d'affection pour son parrain le traversa, si bien qu'il resta ainsi dans ses bras de longues minutes avant de se décider à sortir enfin. Sirius ouvrit la porte le premier, foudroyant du regard les vingt curieux qui se tenaient devant la cuisine et qui se dispersèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis il posa une main dans le dos de son filleul et le dirigea vers les escaliers, tout deux se déplaçant d'un même pas.

- Ron va te prêter des vêtements pour la journée, tu le lui rendras ce soir…Déclara Sirius en entrant dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il m'a dit qu'il avait laissé les vêtements en question sur sa chaise…Ah voilà.

Black prit délicatement un jean marron et une chemise beige posée sur le dossier et les tendit à son filleul.

- Le salle de bain est au bout du couloir.

Harry regarda les vêtements que Ron avait prévu de lui prêter et eut un pincement au cœur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Sirius.

- Rien, rien, assura Harry. (Puis en voyant son parrain froncer les sourcils il caressa la chemise) : ce sont les plus beaux vêtements qu'il possède, c'est tout. Cela me fait de la peine de lui emprunter sachant que moi-même je vais aller m'en acheter… J'aurai envie de lui en offrir à lui aussi. _Des vrais_, comme il aimerait en avoir.

A son grand étonnement, Sirius lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule :

- C'est très généreux à toi, Harry. Mais tu dois garder précieusement l'argent que James et Lily t'ont légué. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma Harry en soupirant. Et puis de toute façon, il n'en voudrait jamais…

- Je le pense aussi. C'est pareil avec Arthur : il préfèrerait se priver de nourriture lui-même pendant un an plutôt que d'accepter qu'on lui vienne financièrement en aide, à lui et à sa famille.

- Hum, hum, acquiesça Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il en sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, douché, séché, habillé…Et pressé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Mrs Weasley vint le trouver une demi heure plus tard, tandis qu'il commençait une partie d'échecs avec Ron.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en se levant.

- On peut venir ? Demanda Ron, tandis qu'Hermione les regardait avec hésitation.

- Oui bien sûr ! Fit Harry en souriant, bien qu'il fût intérieurement gêné d'aller acheter autant de choses sous les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Mais Ron et Hermione lui sourirent, ce qui fit s'envoler toutes ses appréhensions.

Pré-au-Lard était un village uniquement composé de sorciers : on y trouvait une multitude d'objets magiques, aussi était-il extrêmement difficile de ne pas se laisser séduire par les baies vitrées.

Ils se rendirent tout d'abord à la banque Gringotts où ils retirèrent une assez grande quantité de Gallions, puis se dirigèrent ensuite vers une boutique d'accessoires sorciers pour acheter un nouveau chaudron, une nouvelle robe et les nouveaux ustensiles de base : quant aux fournitures scolaires, ils attendraient la liste envoyée par les professeurs fin août.

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans la boutique qui fait le coin de la rue, expliqua Mrs Weasley en pointant une baie vitrée totalement recouverte d'une peinture noire foncée. Attendez-moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- C'est quoi ? Un point de rendez-vous pour l'Ordre ? Demanda Ron, curieux.

- Ca ne te regarde, pas, répliqua sa mère. Je reviens dans cinq minutes…

Puis elle s'en alla.

- Pff, fit Ron dégoûté. J'en ai assez de ne pas savoir ce qui se concocte…

- Moi, aussi, répondit Harry d'un air rêveur.

- Oui, on a entendu ça ce matin, commenta Hermione avec un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, gêné.

- Je me suis un peu emporté, ce matin, expliqua Harry. Mais aussi, quelle idée d'écouter aux portes, reprit-il d'un ton légèrement accusateur.

- Oh tu sais, personnellement je vous entendais depuis le jardin, donc ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, fit Ron en s'étirant. En attendant, comment tu leur as dit leurs quatre vérités !

- Franchement, commenta Hermione en fusillant Ron du regard, je n'ai pas trouvé que c'était une attitude particulièrement digne de louanges.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, rétorqua Harry.

Un bref silence s'installa, puis ils marchèrent lentement, sans direction précise.

- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit Ron en passant une main dans ses cheveux, c'est que ça ne leur fait pas de mal d'entendre ce qu'on pense tous. Après tout, on est plus des bébés…

- D'accord, répondit Hermione. Mais si tu avais des enfants, et que tu savais que Voldemort était de retour, tu t'inquièterais aussi pour eux, et tu ferais tout pour les protéger et les tenir à l'écart du danger.

- Mais enfin, Hermione, s'emporta Ron, il y a deux genres de sorciers, tu me suis ? Ceux qui se planquent au moindre danger, et ceux qui l'affrontent la tête haute. _On fait partie de la dernière catégorie._

- Attendez ! S'écria Harry en s'arrêtant net.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent en chœur Hermione et Ron.

- Là-bas ! Fit Harry en désignant une silhouette encapuchonnée. On aurait dit Pettigrow !

Ron fit un pas en avant et fixa la personne en question.

- Petit, carré, courbé…Ca pourrait correspondre…Tu as vu son visage ?

- Je sens que c'est lui ! Se contenta de répondre Harry, buté.

Hermione se posta devant eux, les bras écartés tels un barrage.

- Attendez une minute, on ne peut pas y aller comme ça !

- Hermione…S'énerva Ron. Si tu veux rester en arrière, ne te prives pas : personne ne te force.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, abruti, je te parlais _d'un plan_. Hors de question de le laisser s'échapper une fois de plus, il faut le coincer. Mais si on se jette sur lui maintenant, ce sera facile pour lui de s'enfuir, d'autant plus que tout le monde nous prendra pour des fous si on révèle son identité.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Rétorqua Ron qui ne quittait pas l'étranger du regard. Ils ont bien cru au retour de Voldemort par la force des choses, ils croiront bien à son retour _a lui_.

- Sauf que Voldemort est un meurtrier connu, et que Pettigrow est innocent aux yeux du monde. Une vraie victime du serial killer Sirius Black, vous vous rappelez ?

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent douloureusement.

- Alors quoi ? Fit Harry. On le laisse partir ?

- Pas tout à fait…Répondit Hermione avec un sourire farouche. On va le filer, le stupefixer à la première occasion, l'emmener à la banque car c'est le seul endroit où il y a des barreaux, puis on le menace de l'envoyer à Azkaban s'il ne fait pas d'aveux…

- Et une fois qu'il a tout avoué aux gobelins, il va quand même à Azkaban, triompha Ron en serrant son poing droit.

- Il n'est pas si bête, fit Harry. Il se doute bien qu'il y ira quand même. J'ai peur qu'il ne nous dise rien, et que tout nous retombe dessus…

- Harry…Fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la sauvagerie des gobelins quand il s'agit d'obtenir la vérité ? Si tout se déroule selon nos plans, Azkaban sera une _délivrance_ pour ce pauvre Queudver…

Elle se retourna vers la silhouette en question et fit un signe de tête en direction d'un mur. Tout trois se précipitèrent derrière et attendirent que Pettigrow bouge. Soudain, une voix stridente se fit entendre :

- Ron ? Harry ? Hermione ? Hurla Mrs Weasley, une voix transperçant son inquiétude. RON ?

HARRY ? HERMIONE ?

Pettigrow se tourna vivement vers elle et rabattit un peu plus sa capuche en accélérant le pas vers la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai, je l'avais oublié celle-là…Chuchota Ron en faisant la grimace. Laisse tomber, si on s'est pas fait calculer, c'est qu'il est vraiment stupide.

- Il est stupide, répondirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Et bien c'est parfait alors…Fit Ron d'une voix faussement ravie. C'est parti !

Ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite de Pettigrow. Celui-ci se retourna plusieurs fois, mais il ne sembla pas remarquer Harry, Ron, et Hermione.

- C'est trop facile…Murmura Hermione en nommant ce à quoi Ron et Harry pensaient tout bas. J'ai peur qu'on ne soit en train de tomber dans un piège gros comme une maison.

- Il sort, ça y est…Commenta Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on prend le risque ? Harry, est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait mal ?

- Non, répondit Harry les sourcils froncés. Mais je ne réagis pas aux Mangemorts.

- Donc tu penses qu'ils sont là et qu'ils nous attendent ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même c'est trop facile…

Puis il se redressa.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous entraîner dans un piège. Je vais y aller seul.

- Quoi ? Firent en chœur Ron et Hermione, indignés.

- C'est un piège, c'est certain. Mais c'est le seul moyen de faire bouger les choses : la première piste depuis deux mois…je ne veux pas la laisser s'envoler.

_**Chapitre IV : Le réveil de Fudge**_

- On vient avec toi, Harry ! S'insurgea Hermione. De toute façon, tu as besoin de nous. Et puis je ne me vois pas affronter la mère de Ron maintenant : « OÙ ETIEZ VOUS PASSE ?! CELA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE VOUS CHERCHE, JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE M'ATTENDRE SAGEMENT !! QUOI ? COMMENT CA VOUS AVEZ LAISSE HARRY SEUL AVEC UN ASSASSIN ?! »

Ron et Harry sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles :

- C'est vrai que ça donnerait à peu près ça, remarqua Ron.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, ils continuèrent de filer Pettigrow, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans la forêt.

Soudain, Queudver s'immobilisa et jeta des regards furtifs autour de lui, puis il ôta sa capuche, laissant apparaître un visage disgracieux, dont un nez crochu et des dents proéminentes. Ron fit une grimace de dégoût en observant celui qu'il considérait jadis comme son animal de compagnie :

- Quand je pense que je passais mon temps à le câliner quand il était dans mes poches…Murmura-t-il en passant une main sur ses yeux et en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se remémorer les bons souvenirs, Ron, le taquina Hermione. Harry sourit devant l'expression exaspérée de son meilleur ami, puis retrouva toute sa gravité :

- Sortons nos baguettes, il va y avoir du mouvement…

- Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Ron.

- Non. Mais il y a quelqu'un là-bas…Précisa-t-il en pointant le menton vers un bosquet sombre.

Queudver s'avança vers une silhouette encapuchonnée dont il était difficile de voir les contours.

- On est trop loin, on n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent ! Pesta Ron.

- Oh la la, je n'aime pas ça, Harry. Je n'aime pas ça du tout…Trembla Hermione.

- Moi, je trouve que la situation s'améliore…Fit Ron d'un ton presque enjoué. On est peut-être sur le point de mourir, mais on est pas tombé dans un piège : il s'agit d'un rendez-vous.

- Hum, se contenta de répondre Harry. Il faut se rapprocher…

- Et se séparer, ajouta Hermione.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Ron en prenant inconsciemment une voix aigue.

- Elle a raison, répondit Harry dans la seconde. Dispersés, nous sommes plus forts.

- Eh mais non, c'est pas vrai ça, tu connais pas le proverbe « l'union fait la force » ? Gémit Ron.

- Ron ! S'énerva Hermione. Il y a un temps pour l'union, et un temps pour la séparation. Si l'un d'entre nous se fait prendre, les autres pourront toujours l'aider. Si on se fait prendre tous ensemble, c'est fichu.

Ron la regarda avec une moue peu convaincue.

- Tu sais, Ron, reprit Hermione d'un ton volontairement hautain, il y a deux catégories de sorciers. Ceux qui…

- Ca va, ça va, la coupa Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai compris : _on fait partie de la deuxième catégorie._

Harry s'avança alors vers un arbre au tronc extrêmement large puis sauta le plus silencieusement possible derrière. Il fit un signe de tête à Hermione pour qu'elle parte de l'autre côté, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Tous les trois commençaient à se rapprocher des deux hommes lorsque un cri grave et puissant retentit. Ils s'immobilisèrent et échangèrent des regards paniqués.

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous entendez ? Je vous ordonne de me lâcher ! Je vous enverrai tous à Azkaban !

Dans la pénombre des fourrés, Harry ne reconnut pas immédiatement la personne qui avançait, traînée par deux autres. Mais sa voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Il regarda Hermione qui lui faisait des grands signes de la main. Puis elle mima un nom avec ses lèvres, qu'Harry mit près d'une minute avant de comprendre. Soudain, il se raidit et arbora une expression déconfite, puis retourna à son observation.

Cornélius Fudge. Elle avait raison.

- Comment osez-vous, misérables ? Tonna le ministre de la magie en donnant de violents coups de cannes dans le vide. Vous irez tous en prison pour un tel affront !

Des éclats de rire. Puis un des hommes ôta à son tour sa capuche, se révélant être en réalité une femme. Bellatrix Lestrange. Lorsque Ron, Hermione et Harry la reconnurent, ils sentirent leur colère et leur amertume les envahir, et eurent une pensée sincère pour Neville Londubat, dont les parents avaient perdu la tête à cause de cette femme.

Aucun des trois adolescents ne reconnut en revanche le deuxième Mangemort. Nouvelle recrue ?

Soudain, l'homme qui semblait converser avec Pettigrow une minute auparavant s'avança vers le ministre en riant. Puis il ôta sa capuche, laissant apparaître le visage de Lucius Malfoy.

- Vous ! S'écria Fudge. Lucius ?

- Et oui mon cher Cornélius, quelle étonnante découverte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! J'avais confiance en vous ! Répliqua Fudge d'un ton haineux.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et brandit sa baguette. Celui-ci déglutit douloureusement puis acquiesça, brandissant la sienne à son tour. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Hermione qui, au grand étonnement de Harry et au soulagement de Ron, leur fit un « NON ! » de la tête. Ron rentra immédiatement sa baguette, mais Harry fonça les sourcils et interrogea son amie du regard. Celle-ci désigna Pettigrow d'un signe de tête et abattit doucement sa main vers le bas en signe de patience.

Attendre ? Pensa Harry. Et quoi au juste ?

Mais Hermione étant à vingt mètres de lui, inutile d'espérer obtenir de réponse. Il rangea à son tour sa baguette en soupirant. Espérons qu'ils ne commettent pas d'erreur.

- Mon cher Cornélius, vous êtes un grand homme, chantonna alors Malfoy.

Puis il éclata de rire et reprit d'un air des plus sérieux :

- Nous sommes à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle, Cornélius. Le temps des Moldus est révolu, celui des sorciers à son apogée, vous ne pouvez le nier. Nous autres, sorciers au sang pur, nous devons de préserver notre suprématie sur ce monde, et pour cela il n'y a qu'un seul homme capable de nous mener à la victoire. Vous savez bien sûr de qui je veux parler…Ajouta-t-il en interrogeant Fudge du regard pour s'assurer qu'il était bien compris.

- Celui-Dont-On-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a toujours servi ses desseins personnels ! S'emporta le Ministre. Et ce n'est même pas un sang pur, au passage !

Mauvaise réponse, pensa Harry. En effet, Malfoy blêmit et pointa sa baguette sur Fudge, mais c'est Lestrange qui lança un sort la première.

- NE PARLEZ PLUS JAMAIS DE NOTRE MAITRE AINSI !!! Hurla-t-elle d'un ton particulièrement hystérique.

Fudge se tordait de douleur sur le sol, à en pousser des cris d'une rare violence.

- Allons ça suffit ! Tonna Malfoy. Sparadam mortician !

Fudge cessa de hurler et se contenta de gémir, tandis qu'il se relevait péniblement. Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard étonnamment ravi. « Sparadam mortician » ! Le sortilège du Doloris n'avaient jamais, à leur connaissance, eut de contre sort. Voilà une nouvelle plutôt réjouissante… Ron, lui paraissait pétrifié, a raison, par la scène qui s'offrait à sa vue.

- Continuons, fit Malfoy en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de Fudge. Vous _devez_ vous allier à nous, Cornélius. Cessez de jouer au héros suicidaire et rangez vous du côté des plus forts…

- Vous…Déraisonnez…Malfoy, répondit Fudge en tentant de reprendre son souffle entre chaque mot.

Malfoy s'empara alors de sa canne à tête de serpent et gifla violemment Fudge au visage.

- Allons, ressaisissez-vous Fudge. C'est la puissance et la victoire que je vous offre ! L'immortalité !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, comme si le simple fait d'entendre de telles paroles la rendait malade.

- Queudver ! Cria Malfoy en se redressant progressivement, son regard dédaigneux toujours rivé sur le ministre. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, Seigneur Malfoy, balbutia Pettigrow en se tordant nerveusement les poignets.

Il plongea sa main dans un pan de sa robe sale et grisonnante et en sortit un parchemin enroulé sur lui-même.

- Lis-le ! Ordonna Malfoy sans bouger d'un millimètre.

- « Nous, responsables de la banque Gringotts, nous engageons à mettre nos fonds à disposition du Seigneur Noir dès que celui-ci en aura fait la demande. A faire valoir ce que de droit, et conformément à l'article quatorze de la constitution financière des sorciers, nous affirmons ainsi nous délier de l'autorité suprême du Ministère et nous mettre au service de Celui-Qui-Saura-Nous-Protéger-De-La-Mort-Et-De-La-Décadence. »

Hermione, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Heureusement que le plan n'a pas marché comme prévu, pensa Harry, sinon les gobelins nous en auraient fait baver. C'était de là qu'il venait : la banque…

- Et bien, Cornélius ? Vos impressions ?

- A…Allez au diable Malfoy ! S'écria Fudge, toujours essoufflé.

Malfoy se baissa soudainement et empoigna les cheveux de Fudge, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte.

- Je ne vous le répèterais pas, Fudge, abruti ! Unissez-vous à nous, ou vous mourrez !

- Tuons-le ! Hurla Bellatrix Lestrange, les yeux exorbités par la démence. Il ne cèdera pas, TUONS LE, NOUS PERDONS NOTRE TEMPS !!

Elle s'avança d'un pas saccadé et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de Fudge. Malfoy recula vivement et regarda Lestrange d'un air inquiet et prudent.

- Oui, certainement, lâcha-t-il. Tuons-le.

Hermione brandit alors sa baguette, Ron et Harry firent de même. Elle sortit brusquement de sa cachette et hurla le sortilège du Doloris à Lestrange, sentant que la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour elle lui permettrait de le rendre efficace. Bellatrix parut déconcertée une seconde, puis roula sur le côté en criant de douleur.

- **STUPEFIX** !!! Cria Ron sur Malfoy et Pettigrow.

- **Expelliarmus** ! Se déchaîna Harry sur le dernier Mangemort.

Il l'avait prononcé avec une telle force qu'au lieu d'être simplement désarmé, celui-ci alla faire un vol plané de quatre mètres et percuta un tronc.

Puis, avant même que quiconque ne fasse quoique ce soit, Hermione se plaça juste devant Lestrange, en train de reprendre conscience de sa situation :

- **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA** !!

Lestrange se souleva soudainement dans les airs et fût projetée sur le corps inerte du Mangemort étalé au pied de l'arbre. Puis, tous se tournèrent vers Malfoy et crièrent une nouvelle fois le même sort. Les trois Mangemorts se retrouvèrent l'un dessous l'autre, inconscients.

Ron pointa sa baguette sur Pettigrow, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non ! Pas lui. On l'emmène !

Entre temps, Hermione s'était agenouillée auprès de Fudge et avait passé un bras sous son épaule.

- Essayez de vous relever, Monsieur le ministre, murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

Celui-ci la regarda, encore en état de choc, et se remit difficilement sur ses jambes.

- Que…Comment…

- Nous vous expliquerons tout plus tard, pour le moment il faut très vite partir ! Ron, aide-moi, Harry surveille-les !

- Je m'occupe de Queudver, je ne peux pas tout faire, répondit Harry avec brusquerie en attrapant le col de chemise de Pettigrow. Comme on se retrouve, traître…

Bien que dans l'incapacité de parler, Pettigrow roula des yeux effrayés.

- **Wingardium Leviosa**, murmura Harry en le faisant léviter à quelques centimètres du sol.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Malfoy bouger.

- Ils se réveillent, il faut courir ! Prévint-il.

Tous se mirent à trottiner autant qu'ils le pouvaient, Ron et Hermione encombrés par le poids de Fudge, Harry par celui de Pettigrow. Puis, après une éternité, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard.

- Où on va, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Paniqua Ron en massant son épaule endolorie par la corpulence de Fudge.

- A la tête de Sanglier, murmura Fudge, nous y serons en sécurité. J'ai de nombreux partisans, là-bas…

Tant bien que mal, ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge en question, que Ron, Hermione et Harry connaissaient bien car c'était là qu'ils se rendaient à chaque sortie.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une multitude de cris étouffés se firent entendre.

- Cornélius ! Se précipita la patronne, une femme aux cheveux frisés. Par la barbe de Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Je, j'ai glissé…Mentit Fudge avec un petit sourire gêné, conscient que tout le monde le fixait et tentant de tenir debout sans l'aide de Ron ou Hermione. Montons, si vous voulez bien…

Harry et Pettigrow entrèrent à leur tour, Queudver poussant de petits gémissements apeurés.

Une fois au premier étage, la patronne ferma la porte derrière eux.

- M…Merci, fit Fudge à Ron et Hermione une fois qu'ils l'eurent aidé à s'asseoir sur un canapé.

- Oh, Cornélius, je vous en prie, expliquez-moi…Trembla la femme en lui servant une tasse de thé.

- Et bien, je … Je travaillais au Ministère lorsque j'ai reçu un hibou important du responsable de Ste Mangouste. Je commençais à y aller, lorsque je me suis fait attaquer par deux Mangemorts…

La patronne poussa un cri horrifié et mit une main sur sa bouche, en une gestuelle un peu trop théâtrale au goût d'Hermione.

- Oh ce n'est pas tout, ce n'est pas tout, l'interrompit Fudge en épongeant son front à l'aide d'un mouchoir de poche. Ils m'ont emmené dans la forêt, où Lucius Malfoy m'attendait.

- Mr Malfoy ? Répéta la patronne, incrédule et inquiète à la fois.

- Et oui, comme je vous le dis…Et il a essayé de me tuer, à l'aide de Lestrange pour que je me rallie à Vous-Savez-Qui.

La patronne se courba en tâtant sa chaise, comme si elle craignait de s'asseoir à côté tant la nouvelle paraissait la choquer.

- Au mon Dieu, Cornélius…Murmura-t-elle en plaquant une main sur son front et en relevant une de ses boucles.

- Il m'a lu un parchemin selon lequel Gringotts donnerait foi au comportement de Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous vous rendez compte ?

La patronne acquiesça douloureusement, sa main désormais sur sa joue droite.

- Quelle horreur…

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

Puis – enfin – il se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci se raidit, prêt à entendre les paroles et les accusations les plus insupportables, comme Fudge savait très bien les prononcer à son égard.

- Harry Potter, je vous dois une fière chandelle, à vous et à vos amis, déclara-t-il d'un ton officiel.

Harry sentit ses épaules se relâcher sous le coup du soulagement.

- Peut-être désirez-vous quelque chose ? Demanda alors la patronne en se tournant vers les trois adolescents qu'elle avait superbement ignorés jusqu'à présent.

- Euh…Moi je veux bien un peu de thé aussi, fit Ron d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui bien sûr, et vous mademoiselle ?

- Du thé c'est très bien, acquiesça Hermione avec un sourire.

- Mr Potter ? Demanda la patronne tandis qu'elle sortait trois nouvelles tasses.

- La même chose, s'il vous plait…

Cornélius Fudge se leva péniblement et alla s'asseoir en face de Harry. Puis il se courba, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisant les doigts.

- Maintenant mon garçon, explique moi un peu ton histoire. Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt tous les trois, et qui est cet homme que nous avons traîné ici ? Fit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Pettigrow.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta toute l'histoire de Peter Pettigrow, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il avait trahi ses parents et rendu Sirius coupable de ses crimes. La patronne amena leur tasse à Ron et Hermione, puis était en train de servir celle de Harry lorsque celui-ci prononça le nom de Voldemort. Ron plissa le nez en buvant une gorgée, la patronne sursauta et renversa du thé à côté de la tasse et Fudge déglutit difficilement, parcouru d'un frisson. Seuls Harry et Hermione firent comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais alors, vous voulez dire que…Sirius Black est innocent ? Vous êtes sûr de cela, mon garçon ?

- Absolument certain, Monsieur le Ministre répondit Hermione à la place de Harry.

- Oui, nous en sommes sûrs, acquiesça Ron en posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

- Oui, assura Harry. C'est pour cela que lorsque j'ai aperçu Pettigrow dans la foule, je l'ai suivi : mon parrain est obligé de se cacher pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, et c'est pourquoi seuls ses aveux peuvent innocenter Sirius.

Fudge se leva et fit trois pas en direction de la fenêtre, en gardant le silence. Il passa une main sur son visage las et ridé puis inspira bruyamment.

- Les aveux de Pettigrow seront un plus, mais ils ne seront pas essentiels, lâcha-t-il en se retournant et en s'adossant à la fenêtre. Mon témoignage suffira à la cour.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un très large sourire.

- Je l'ai vu de mes yeux agir sous le compte des Mangemorts, et cela me convint pleinement de la véracité de vos accusations.

- Youpi ! S'exclama Ron en brandissant un poing dans le ciel, ce qui fit sursauter les quatre autres. Mais alors, ça y est, Sirius est libre ?

Fudge sourit discrètement et but sa dernière gorgée de thé.

- Je vais ordonner aux Détraqueurs de cesser immédiatement leurs recherches. Puis je demanderai à _la gazette du Sorcier_ de rédiger un article sur cette histoire. Votre témoignage, bien sûr, leur sera indispensable, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry en levant les sourcils.

Tous les trois acquiescèrent joyeusement.

- Cependant, j'aurai une faveur à vous demander…Fit Fudge d'un air grave.

- Oui ?

- Cela va peut-être vous paraître stupide, mais…Pourriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'au Ministère ?

Harry et Ron s'efforcèrent de cacher leur déception : ils étaient tellement pressés d'apprendre à Sirius qu'il était en fin innocenté !

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit Hermione en se levant. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous tentons de combattre Voldemort (un nouveau frisson) et ses Mangemorts, nous serons à même de vous mettre en garde si nous en rencontrons au Ministère. Et puis, vous pouvez compter sur nous.

- Je le sais bien, mademoiselle Granger, répondit Fudge en souriant, ravi de ne pas paraître trop ridicule. C'est justement pour cela que je vous demande pareil service !

Tous se levèrent au même instant et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- Oh Cornélius ! Vous ne voulez pas demander à un ou plusieurs Aurors de venir assurer votre protection ?

- Ma chère, je crois que je suis à une passe de ma vie où je ne peux plus faire confiance qu'à ceux qui s'en sont montrés dignes, répondit Fudge d'un air désolé. Ces jeunes gens en font partie.

Hermione et Ron sourirent sous le compliment. Seul Harry fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura Hermione en se penchant vers lui.

- La maman de Ron doit être morte d'inquiétude, elle a dû aller prévenir les autres de l'Ordre.

Ron et Hermione se figèrent.

- Tu as raison, fit-elle en grimaçant. Cela ne sert à rien de les faire paniquer…

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa en gonflant ses joues :

- Euh, moi, personnellement, je trouve que ce n'est pas si mal…Ca évitera la crise de nerf si on débarque en leur disant que tout va super bien…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron ! En ce moment, ta mère doit être en train de pleurer de tout ton soul, et tout le monde doit intérieurement lui reprocher son manque d'attention ! Il faut également que je te décrive Sirius, Lupin et ton père s'entretuer pour agir à notre secours ?

- Non, non, pas la peine, s'agaça Ron. C'est bon !

Hermione se tourna alors vers Fudge, qui les observait d'un air inquiet.

- Monsieur le Ministre, pourrions-nous, par hasard, disposer d'un hibou pour prévenir nos familles que nous sommes en sécurité ? Ils doivent beaucoup s'inquiéter…

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, mais, euh…Etes-vous sûre d'être « en sécurité », Mademoiselle ?

Hermione ne sembla pas comprendre l'insinuation de Fudge.

- Il a raison, affirma alors Harry en ouvrant la porte, autant ne les prévenir que lorsque nous serons arrivés au Ministère.

Hermione acquiesça alors, les joues légèrement empourprées. Oui, c'était, en effet, plus…Logique.

Ils sortirent donc, Pettigrow toujours stupéfixé et en lévitation aux côtés de Harry qui lui lançaient de sombres regards. Une calèche arriva devant la porte du café dès que Fudge fit un signe de la main.

- Le Ministère, je vous prie, ordonna-t-il une fois que Ron, Hermione et Harry se furent installés à leur tour.

- Oui, Monsieur le Ministre. Désirez-vous que nous suivions une route particulière ?

- Par la ville, répondit Hermione à la place de Fudge. Plus nous serons entourés de monde, plus nous aurons de chances d'arriver saint et sauf…

Celui-ci acquiesça, peu rassuré, et la calèche partit d'un bon trot.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de Pettigrow, Monsieur le Ministre ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient presque.

- Le Ministère dispose d'une salle de retenue qui fera parfaitement l'affaire, rassurez-vous, jeune fille, répondit Fudge avec un sourire décontracté : le fait de se savoir près du Ministère devait le rassurer.

Il passa le reste du trajet à plaisanter et à lancer des regards enjoués autour de lui. Puis la calèche s'arrêta juste devant une grande porte qu'aucun moldu ne semblait voir.

- Merci, fit Fudge en donnant une bourse au conducteur.

Puis il donna un coup de canne à la porte qui s'ouvrit instantanément. Tous les quatre entrèrent dans la somptueuse salle qui s'offrait à leur vue. Jamais encore ils n'étaient entrés de ce côté-ci…

Une dizaine de sorciers se précipitèrent sur Fudge, si bien que ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni Ron ne purent s'approcher de lui à moins de six mètres pendant plusieurs minutes. Fudge ne cessait de faire le récit de son « enlèvement », et de la bravoure avec laquelle il avait « résisté à la proposition scandaleuse de Malfoy ».

A cet instant, Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

- Que…Commença Ron.

- Harry ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir puis baissa à nouveau les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, Harry ? Demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante en reculant d'un pas.

- Rien…Lui répondit Harry en passant une main sur sa cicatrice. Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

- Tu plaisantes… ? Fit Ron, une grimace apeurée sur son visage. T'as vu comment tu nous a regardé, on aurait dit qu'on venait d'essayer de te tuer… ?

Harry réfléchit un instant aux paroles de son meilleur ami, puis se tourna vers Hermione, qui affichait la même expression paniquée. Soudain, il sentit ses propres traits se décontracter, et ses mains se desserrer.

- Ce n'est pas moi…Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Qu…Quoi ? Fit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est Voldemort, expliqua Harry. Il était _très, très_ en colère.

Hermione et Ron prirent alors une expression étonnée.

- Comment… ?

- Je l'ai senti, coupa Harry en plaquant une mèche de cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Malfoy et Lestrange ont subi leur châtiment. Le Seigneur noir ne tolère pas l'échec…

Hermione et Ron n'aurait pas paru plus déconcertés si Harry venait de leur annoncer qu'il était enceint. Voyant qu'ils ne saisissaient pas trop ce qu'il leur avait dit, il abattit une main de haut en bas :

- Laissez tomber ! Leur fit-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

Tout deux sourirent à leur tour, soulagés de retrouver Harry tel qu'il était d'habitude.

C'est alors que Fudge se manifesta de nouveau :

- Le voilà ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant Harry du doigt.

Trois journalistes se précipitèrent sur lui et lui serrèrent la main d'un air enjoué, bousculant Ron et Hermione au passage.

- Mr Potter ! S'écria l'un des reporters.

Fudge passa alors derrière Harry et posa une main sur son épaule, avec un large sourire :

- Mon sauveur ! Annonça-t-il pendant qu'ils se faisaient tout deux mitrailler de photos. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne m'en serais jamais sorti sans le soutien de Mr Potter.

- Oh, voyons, Monsieur le Ministre, ne soyez pas si modeste, fit une femme richement vêtue avec un sourire séducteur…

Bientôt, une cinquantaine de sorciers les entourait. Harry lança un regard gêné à Ron et Hermione, qui se moquèrent de lui en cirant leurs ongles d'un revers sur leurs T-shirt.

- Mr Potter, accepteriez-vous de nous accorder un instant ? Demanda l'un des journalistes. Je désirerais écrire un article sur vos prouesses. (Puis il se tourna vers Fudge, son appareil photo pendant autour de son cou) et sur cette étonnante histoire à propos de Sirius Black !

Tous acquiescèrent, avide d'entendre son récit.

- Euh, et bien, oui, oui volontiers, balbutia Harry.

- Parfait ! S'exclama le reporter. Mr le Ministre, pourrions-nous disposer d'une salle pour la rédaction ?

- Mais bien sûr, venez donc dans mon bureau… (Il fit un signe de main agressif à deux sorciers sombrement vêtus, sans doute des Aurors) Vous ! Amenez Pettigrow avec nous !

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione :

- Ca risque de prendre du temps…Les prévint-il.

- Je reste avec toi, assura Ron.

Hermione les regarda tour à tour puis expira brusquement :

- Bon, moi, je rentre chez lupin. Je vais tout expliquer aux autres.

Ron sourit :

- Excellente idée ! Tu nous enverras ta tête une fois que ma mère t'aura décapité !

- Ha, ha, ha, très drôle…Répondit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique. De toute façon, il faut bien que quelqu'un se sacrifie.

Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'un bras rigide se posa sur son épaule.

- Mr Potter, veuillez nous suivre, je vous en prie ! S'exclama l'un des reporters. Je ne pourrais plus vivre une minute de plus sans savoir ce qui s'est passé…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules d'un air blasé. Ron se détourna légèrement pour masquer un rire moqueur.

- Bon, j'y vais, à plus tard…Fit Hermione en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Harry et Ron lui rendirent son salut et suivirent les journalistes jusqu'au dernier étage, dans le bureau spacieux et cossu de Fudge. Ron alla discrètement s'installer près de Pettigrow, qu'il fixait avec un regard assassin, tandis que Harry s'assit derrière le bureau de Fudge et commença son récit.

Les journalistes le prirent en photo et écrirent tout ce qu'il disait, lui posant moult questions quant à l'identité des Mangemorts, et prenant bien soin de noter les interventions de Fudge, qui passait son temps à donner foi aux accusations de Harry.

_**Chapitre V : comme père et fils**_

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Hermione arriva devant la maison de Lupin : un train l'avait déposée à l'entrée du village, et elle avait fini le chemin à pied. Elle était habituée à s'y rendre de cette façon, car c'est ainsi qu'elle faisait depuis le début des vacances. Elle donna le mot de passe du jour, « wistiti », et poussa la porte tout doucement. Elle arriva ensuite sur la seconde porte et se raidit en entendant des voix de l'autre côté. Elle cru reconnaître celle de Mr Weasley, mais était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il disait. C'était déjà bon signe : elle avait redouté que personne ne soit là quand elle arriverait…

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et baissa la poignée de la porte.

Les voix se turent. Elle passa sa tête par l'ouverture et vit Sirius, Mr Weasley, son épouse et leurs enfants, Remus Lupin et Dumbledore – leurs regards concentrés sur la porte. Elle sourit et entra.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley dans un cri qui ressemblait d'avantage à un sanglot.

Tous se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent sur elle, mais ce fût Sirius le plus rapide : il la saisit par les bras et s'accroupi à sa hauteur.

- Hermione, que s'est-il passé, où est Harry ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix folle d'inquiétude.

- Tout va très bien, rassurez-vous, tout va très bien. Harry et Ron sont au Ministère, ils reviendront…Euh…Plus tard.

Lupin referma la porte derrière elle :

- Explique-nous tout ce qui s'est passé depuis votre départ de la maison, ordonna-t-il en la poussant délicatement vers un fauteuil.

Mrs Weasley fondit en larmes et la serra dans ses bras en balbutiant qu'elle s'en voulait atrocement de les avoir laissé seuls.

- Non, ne pleurez pas, Mrs Weasley, tout est de notre faute, à Harry, Ron et moi. C'est nous qui avons pris de très gros risques. Mais tout va bien, fit Hermione en posant une main sur l'épaule de Mrs Weasley.

- Je crois que nous devrions laisser Mrs Granger fournir des explications, intervint Dumbledore en s'asseyant à son tour aux côtés d'Hermione.

- Euh, oui, euh, merci…Répondit Hermione, les joues roses.

Tous s'assirent en cercle autour d'elle, les visages crispés.

- Euh…Alors voilà. Pendant que Mrs Weasley était dans sa boutique, on était en train de parler avec Ron, lorsque Harry a vu quelqu'un se cacher. On lui a demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait, parce qu'il était vraiment très nerveux, et il nous a dit qu'il était sûr que c'était Pettigrow. Alors…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Lupin se donner une claque désespérée sur le font et murmurer « c'est pas vrai… ». Elle observa alors Sirius, mais celui-ci ne laissait échapper aucune émotion de son visage. Il se contentait de la fixer, les sourcils légèrement plissés.

- Continues, lui fit-il d'une voix grave et douce.

- Alors on a décidé de le suivre…

Mr Weasley donna un coup de poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Fred et George.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Rugit-il à son tour, avec plus d'agressivité que Lupin. Mais enfin, c'est insensé, ça, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête !?

Hermione baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge.

- Euh. Vous savez, dans la série des actes irresponsables et risqués, celui-la est en dernière position donc je crois que vous devriez vous calmer parce que sinon vous n'allez pas survivre à la fin du récit…Murmura-t-elle avec une grimace fataliste.

Mr Weasley roula des yeux ronds.

- Ah ?

- Hum…Acquiesça-t-elle. Euh…Je peux continuer ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Donc on a décidé de le suivre, juste pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui : si on en avait été sûrs, on lui serait tombés dessus et on l'aurait emmener à la banque. C'était notre plan, à l'origine. (Puis elle regarda le bout de ses chaussures d'un air apeuré et ajouta, plus pour elle-même) : d'ailleurs heureusement que rien n'a fonctionné comme on le voulait sinon…Enfin, bref. Puis on a entendu Mrs Weasley nous appeler, mais Pettigrow l'a entendu aussi, et là on l'a reconnu. Il s'est mis à sprinter et on en a baver pour lui courir après sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Heureusement qu'il est stupide, parce qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre on se serait tout de suite fait remarquer….

- Vous… Commença Mrs Weasley. Vous m'avez entendu, et…Vous n'êtes pas revenus ?

Le ton de sa voix brisa le cœur d'Hermione.

- En fait, Harry voulait qu'on aille vous retrouver, avec Ron. Il disait que c'était un piège, qu'il en était particulièrement convaincu, mais qu'il allait tout de même y aller. Par contre il ne voulait pas que, nous, on le suive. Alors bien sûr, on a refusé : comme si on était du genre à le laisser aller se faire tuer tout seul…

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Bill qui se passa une main sur les yeux en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

- On l'a suivi jusqu'à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, puis dans la forêt. Et là-bas, on a vu qu'il y avait Malfoy. Ils ont parlé un moment, mais on n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Alors…On a décidé de se rapprocher.

Mrs Weasley pesta, et son mari fusilla Hermione du regard.

- Et on s'est séparés. Puis Cornélius Fudge est arrivé.

Avant même qu'elle ne précise quoique ce soit, Dumbledore retira ses lunettes, surpris. Les Weasley échangèrent un regard paniqué :

- Lui ? Murmura Molly. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru…

- Non, non, trancha Hermione. Laissez-moi finir. Il était avec deux Mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange et un autre qu'on ne connaît pas, un nouveau sans doute. Ils l'avaient amené là de force.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, pour la énième fois de la journée : les choses n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût… Elle décida de précipiter les faits.

- Ils ont – quand je dis ils je veux parler de Malfoy – tenté de faire ployer Fudge pour qu'il se lie à Voldemort (Un frisson parcourut les Weasley), mais celui-ci a refusé. Et là, accrochez-vous, Pettigrow a lu un document à Fudge démontrant que Gringotts s'était uni à Voldemort !

Mais personne ne réagit, hormis une nouvelle série de grimace suite au nom du Seigneur Noir.

- Vous entendez ? Demanda Hermione.

Soudain elle comprit :

- Vous étiez déjà au courant ? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Depuis un mois environ, répondit Lupin. Continue, Hermione.

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard, rancunière. Ils étaient au courant et ils ne lui avaient même pas dit…

- Et puis Lestrange s'est énervée et a voulu tuer Fudge, alors on est intervenu à ce moment-là, avec les garçons, se força-t-elle à poursuivre.

- Vous vous êtes attaqué à quatre Mangemorts, dont deux des plus puissants, à vous tout seuls ? Fit Charlie d'un ton admiratif. Je vous savais timbrés, mais pas à ce point-là…

- Si tu savais, sourit Hermione en hochant la tête. D'ailleurs, je suppose que vous étiez déjà au courant, mais il existe un contre-sort au sortilège du Doloris.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, ce qui fit rayonner Hermione.

- C'est « Sparadam Mortician » : on a vu Malfoy l'utiliser pour Fudge.

- Sparadam…Commença à répéter Fred.

- Continues, firent Lupin et Sirius en chœur.

- Bref, ils ont été tellement surpris de nous voir débarquer qu'il sont pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit : je me suis occupée de Lestrange, Harry de Queudver, et Ron de Malfoy et l'autre…

- Ron de Malfoy ? Fit Bill, incrédule. Et il est encore en vie ?

Mrs Weasley fusilla son fils du regard.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Mais pour Malfoy, c'est moins sûr. Enfin, ça, ça vient à la fin…

Ensuite, on a emmené Fudge et on a stupéfixé Queudver. On est allé à la tête de sanglier, puis au Ministère : Fudge nous a dit qu'il voulait qu'on l'accompagne, il était terrorisé. Puis Harry lui a tout raconté pour l'histoire de Sirius et Pettigrow, et comme Fudge avait vu en personne Pettigrow servir les Mangemorts, il nous a cru. Ensuite on est arrivé au Ministère, et il a raconté à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé, y compris comment Harry Potter l'avait sauvé des griffes des Mangemorts, et tout et tout…Puis il a proposé à Harry de parler à _la gazette du sorcier_ de l'affaire en question, et quand je suis partie il allait se faire interviewer avec Fudge et Ron. Ah oui, il y a autre chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire. C'est un truc…Bizarre.

- Oui ? Fit Lupin avec une infinie patience.

- C'est à propos d'Harry. On a pas très bien compris avec Ron, donc je pense qu'il vous l'expliquera lui-même mieux que moi, mais…Quand on était au Ministère, pendant que Fudge se faisait photographier sous toutes les coutures, Harry a eu…Enfin il est devenu très différent, vraiment violent. Il nous a regardé comme si on venait de le trahir : il était furieux, haineux même. On lui a demandé ce qui se passait, pourquoi il nous en voulait, et il s'est calmé soudainement. Il a dit « ce n'est pas moi ». Il nous a dit que Voldemort venait de faire subir leur châtiment à Malfoy et Lestrange parce qu'il n'acceptait pas l'échec. Et puis il a frotté sa cicatrice, et tout est redevenu normal. Et puis…

- Et puis tu as hérité de la tâche de venir fournir les explications, compléta Lupin en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère crispée qu'avaient provoqué les dernières paroles de Hermione.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- Incroyable ! Fit Mr Weasley en se redressant. Franchement, je…Je n'arrive pas à comprendre Hermione : tu es une fille censée, comment as-tu pu te laisser embarquer dans quelque chose de si…Risqué ? De si suicidaire ?

- Mr Weasley, fit Hermione avec le plus grand calme, ne le prenez pas mal, mais…On a vraiment vu pire avec Harry et Ron. Je crois que vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de fois où on a pu se retrouver face au danger, mais c'est comme ça. Et les choses ne changeront pas…

Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si c'était à refaire, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait d'hésitation. Ce n'est pas seulement un goût pour le risque : la mort de Cédric Diggory nous hante à chaque instant, seulement…C'est ainsi. Il y a un problème, on est là pour le résoudre point final. Jusqu'à présent ça a toujours marché.

- Mais un jour, cela ne marchera peut-être pas, Hermione, observa Lupin.

- Et à ce moment-là, il sera trop tard, affirma Sirius.

- Avec Harry et Ron, on a…Eu plus d'occasion de mourir que tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis, vous savez. Ce n'est pas ce qui nous a empêché de survivre, et de devenir plus forts. Cédric Diggory ne recherchait pas le danger, et pourtant il s'est fait tuer alors qu'il croyait être sur le point d'obtenir une simple récompense. Ce que Ron et moi pensons, c'est que personne n'est à l'abri du danger. Et Harry vaut la peine qu'on prenne des risques, ça ne fait aucun doute. Si un jour les choses tournent mal, parce qu'elles tourneront mal un jour c'est certain, au moins nous aurons agi tant que nous étions vivants. Désolée si je vous choque ou si je vous parait inconsciente, ou prétentieuse, ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'est ainsi.

Sirius se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

- Mrs Granger, je crains qu'il ne s'agisse ni de prétention ni d'inconscience, mais ni plus ni moins de courage, déclara Dumbledore avec douceur en essuyant ses lunettes et en le remettant sur son nez.

Hermione retint un sourire de fierté.

- Néanmoins, reprit-il aussitôt, votre conduite a été très risquée. Inutile de vous préciser que si nous étions en période scolaire, au moins cinquante points auraient été retirés à Gryffondor…

Hermione fit une grimace et acquiesça sagement. Un long silence s'installa, défini par les pensées de chacun, puis Mrs Weasley se leva :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureuse que vous n'ayez rien, déclara-t-elle. Mais tu dois être affamée, non ?

- Si, répondit Hermione en se levant à son tour.

Tous sourirent, puis discutèrent, tandis que Hermione dînait. Enfin, sur les coups de une heure du matin, tous allèrent se coucher.

Lorsque Ron et Harry poussèrent la porte de la maison, il n'était que quatre heures du matin et tout le monde dormaient encore, même Lupin, le plus matinal de tous.

Tout deux tenaient un exemplaire de _La gazette du sorcier, __**édition spéciale**_, qu'ils brandissaient devant eux tels un bouclier face aux éventuels assaillants.

- Tu crois qu'ils dorment encore ? Fit Harry en se risquant à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son journal.

- Ouais, je pense, répondit Ron en baillant bruyamment. Et je sens que je vais aller faire de même…

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, puis Harry s'arrêta au premier étage.

- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Ron, les yeux mi-clos.

- Euh…Je vais voir Sirius, balbutia Harry.

- Maintenant ?

Puis, voyant que sa question gênait Harry, il baissa sa main l'air de dire « laisse tomber » et lui dit « Bonne nuit » en montant jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Harry se dirigea vers la dernière porte au fond du couloir et attendit une seconde. Peut-être que Ron avait raison, il était vraiment très tôt…Ou très tard, cela dépendait du point de vue où on se plaçait. Il leva une main, puis la rabaissa. Allait-il frapper ou pas ?

- Entre.

Harry sursauta. Quelqu'un avait parlé. Sirius ? Oui. C'était lui, c'était sa voix. Il poussa la porte, et vit son parrain, encore tout habillé, assis sur son lit. La fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte et la lune éclairait son visage.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui, et fit trois pas en direction de Sirius, tendu. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il tenait toujours un exemplaire de _la gazette du sorcier_ qui allait paraître publiquement d'ici trois heures, mais il se demanda subitement si cela allait faire plaisir à son parrain, ou au contraire le plonger dans une colère noire.

- Hermione est là ? Demanda-t-il bien que ce ne fût pas ce qu'il avait envie de dire.

- Elle est arrivée hier soir et nous a tout expliqué, répondit Sirius à son grand soulagement.

Harry acquiesça, puis il observa ses chaussures. Le reste de la chambre était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Puis Sirius se leva et tendit une main vers le journal que Harry tenait.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry lui donna et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sirius alluma une lampe de chevet et lu l'article où il était écrit noir sur blanc qu'il était innocent et qu'il allait être réhabilité.

Harry frissonna. Quelle idée de laisser la fenêtre ouverte, lui qui était en T-shirt…

- Tu as pris d'énormes risques, Harry, déclara alors Sirius en repliant le journal.

- Je sais, concéda le garçon.

- S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Harry acquiesça. Il savait tout ça. Sirius se leva de nouveau et regarda par la fenêtre. Harry avait remarqué qu'il faisait toujours cela quand il réfléchissait. Puis les minutes passèrent, longues… Silencieuses…Empruntes de doutes…

Et soudain, Harry s'endormit. Il était tellement fatigué… Il se laissa doucement chavirer contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la chambre était inondée de lumière. La lumière du soleil. Ses chaussures traînaient sur le tapis, et ses lunettes avaient été posées sur la table de nuit de Sirius. Harry se redressa dans le lit et constata qu'il était sous les couvertures, bien au centre du matelas, tandis que son parrain dormait à côté de lui, sur l'extrême bout du lit et sans aucune couverture. A bien y réfléchir, il paraissait sur le point de tomber par terre…

Harry s'étira et se tordit le cou pour voir l'heure qu'il était sans réveiller Sirius : huit heures et demi. Il avait faim. Mais vraiment très, _très_ faim. Son dernier repas datait d'à peu près vingt quatre heures, et son estomac poussait des gargouillis indignés.

Bon…Il fallait qu'il se lève. Mais comment faire sans réveiller Sirius ? Il essaya de se mettre a genoux, histoire de passer par-dessus lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se laissa tomber sur les couvertures en soupirant. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son parrain avait bougé. Et même qu'il avait sourit.

- Ca t'amuse de faire semblant de dormir !!!?? S'indigna Harry en attrapant un oreiller et en lui abattant sur la tête.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius laissa échapper un véritable éclat de rire, tout fier d'avoir fait marcher son filleul.

- Tiens, pour la peine ! S'exclama Harry en lui sautant sur le ventre.

Sirius poussa un cri de douleur étouffé et continua de rire tandis que Harry essayait désespérément de descendre du lit.

- Lâche-moi ! Fit-il d'une voix faussement rancunière. J'ai dit lâche…AAAHHHH, AU SECOURS!

Sirius venait de le chatouiller à la taille. Harry partit dans une série de fous rires incontrôlables… Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? Tonna Maugrey, sa baguette à la main. OÙ SONT-ILS ?

Sirius et Harry sursautèrent et échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Euh…Qui ça, Alastar ? Demanda Sirius, les cheveux au moins aussi en bataille que ceux de Harry.

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler à l'aide…Expliqua Maugrey en fixant Harry d'un œil rancunier.

- Ah…Désolé, fit le garçon. Fausse alerte…

Puis il commença pouffer, retenant coûte que coûte un nouveau fou rire que Maugrey prendrait certainement très mal. Sirius lui lança un regard réprobateur qui signifiait clairement « non, attends qu'il soit parti, attends qu'il soit parti ! Il est susceptible, très susceptible… »

Fol Œil observa les contours de la chambre, puis il fixa de nouveau Harry, l'air soudainement beaucoup moins dur.

- Bon…Dans ce cas…Je ferais peut-être mieux de partir ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ? Se moqua Harry.

Puis il sentit Sirius lui administrer un coup de pieds.

- Enfin, si vous voulez…Se rattrapa le garçon.

- Bien. Au revoir, répondit bêtement Maugrey en refermant la porte.

Harry laissa son envie de rire reprendre le dessus, mais ses éclats n'avaient encore rien de comparables à ceux de son parrain. Puis, une fois qu'ils se furent calmés tous les deux – chose difficile car il suffisait que l'un des deux imite le visage déconfit de Fol Œil pour que l'autre reparte dans un fou rire – ils sortirent du lit.

- Tu as faim bonhomme ? Demanda Sirius en roulant l'exemplaire de _la gazette_.

- Tu peux pas savoir ! Il est loin le petit déjeuner d'hier…Se plaignit Harry en enfilant ses chaussures.

- Mais tu aurais pris un _délicieux_ dîner hier soir… Si tu n'avais pas joué aux héros, fit remarquer Sirius d'un ton badin.

- Oui, mais tu serais encore un _dangereux_ criminel…Si je n'avais pas joué au héros, répondit Harry d'une voix similaire avec un petit sourire.

Son parrain le fixa un instant et posa sa main sur ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

- C'est vrai…

Puis, sans échanger de paroles supplémentaires, Sirius l'attira dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire volontiers, ravi d'avoir _**enfin**_ droit à des remerciements.

- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, lâcha Sirius.

- Non. C'est moi, murmura Harry.

Sans se voir, tout deux sourirent. Puis ils se séparèrent et sortirent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, tout le monde avait un visage rayonnant. Hermione se précipita sur Harry, encore en chemise de nuit :

- C'est fantastique Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Fudge a reconnut publiquement que Dumbledore avait raison !

Tous se tournèrent vers Sirius et Harry, dans l'attente de voir leur visage s'illuminer autant que les leur.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Sirius d'un ton triomphant.

- Oui, je sais, répondit Harry. J'étais là lorsqu'il l'a déclaré…

C'est alors que Ron descendit à son tour des escaliers en baillant.

- Tu parles d'un abrutit, celui-là ! Pesta-t-il en sautant les deux dernières marches. Attendre que le Ministère se fasse attaquer...

- Quoi ? Fit Sirius.

Lupin et Mr Weasley se rapprochèrent de Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Celui-ci se tourna vers Harry :

- Tu ne leur as pas dit ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Non. Je croyais que tu le ferais…

Ron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en se massant les tempes :

- Les Mangemorts ont débarqué cette nuit, avec des Trolls…

- DES TROLLS ? S'insurgèrent ses auditeurs d'une même voix.

- Oui, des Trolls. Et ils ont voulu s'emparer du Ministère une bonne fois pour toute. Fudge était tellement terrorisé qu'il nous collait partout où on allait. (Il prit une voix apeurée et ridicule) : « Oh Monsieur Potter, protégez-moi, je vous en prie, je vous paierai, je vous paierai… ».

Harry sourit et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés :

- C'est vrai, ça donnait à peu près ça !

- Alors on a assuré sa protection toute la nuit. De toute façon, on n'avait pas le choix, dès qu'un Mangemort arrivait, il se planquait derrière Harry. Alors on lui a expliqué qu'on pourrait pas lui sauver la mise éternellement, parce qu'on était un peu jeune pour lui servir indéfiniment d'escorte personnelle.

- Et on lui a parlé de Dumbledore…Précisa alors Harry en abattant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- T'as vu comment il a sursauté, d'ailleurs ? Fit Ron d'un ton moqueur en regardant Harry.

- « Ah oui, j'avais oublié…Oui, Albus !!! » imita Harry avec dédain. Tu parles, il était peut-être temps !

- Heureusement, on avait des Aurors avec nous, puisque Pettigrow était sévèrement gardé. On a réussi à les repousser, mais ça s'est joué à très peu de choses près.

- Et le pire, c'est que Fudge ne veut pas parler de cette invasion. Il dit que cela risquerait « d'affoler la population »…S'indigna Harry. Il a reconnut publiquement que son comportement vis-à-vis de Dumbledore avait été scandaleux, et qu'il en prenait la pleine responsabilité, mais pas un mot sur ce qui l'a fait retourner sa veste !

- Et cela te surprend ? Fit gentiment Lupin.

Harry réfléchit à la question puis haussa les épaules :

- J'espérais qu'il se servirait de l'attaque pour appeler les sorciers à la résistance…Avoua Harry.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, tandis que Sirius but une gorgée de café noir en souriant. Lupin, lui, soupira :

- Je vois que tu n'as pas encore tout à fait assimilé le comportement de notre très cher Ministre, Harry. Fudge n'appellera pas les sorciers à la résistance : il veut résoudre le tout en deux temps trois mouvements et sans l'aide de personne afin de prouver au monde qu'il est encore digne de la confiance qu'on lui a porté.

- Tu parles ! Rétorqua Mr Weasley en enfilant sa robe de sorcier. Un incapable, voilà ce qu'il est !

Un concert d'approbations se fit entendre :

- Bien dit ! S'exclama Tonks en fermant un poing.

- Un incapable et un lâche ! Renchérit Mrs Weasley en donnant un coup de spatule sur la table de la cuisine.

Harry les regarda en haussant les sourcils. Visiblement, il ne partageait pas leur opinion.

- De toute façon, moi j'ai toujours dit que c'est Dumbledore qui aurait dû être élu Ministre à sa place, tonna Maugrey. Qu'a-t-il fait de bien pour l'ordre des sorciers, à part nommer des incapables aux hautes responsabilités et créer des lois stupides sur la déclaration des loups-garous et des Animagus ?

Sirius acquiesça en souriant avec l'air d'un fin connaisseur, mais Lupin, vers qui tous les regards s'étaient tournés, fixait Harry.

- Tu n'es pas tout à fait d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry se servit une tasse de chocolat et s'assit à côté de Ginie. Puis, voyant que tout le monde attendait une réponse, il murmura :

- Pas d'importance.

Sirius fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je le connais moins bien que vous, depuis moins longtemps, expliqua Harry à voix basse et douce. J'ai une vision _différente_ des choses, peut-être un peu _erronée_.

Maugrey le fixa de tous ses yeux et se pencha sur la table :

- Tu as oublié ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? Insista-t-il. En te faisant passer pour un menteur et un fou ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, assura Harry. Mais il a fait ça parce qu'il avait peur de voir son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Je pense que c'est compréhensible.

- _Compréhensible_ ? Répéta Fol Œil d'un air furieux. Ma parole, Harry…

- Laissons-le continuer, proposa Lupin.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers lui :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, moi je suis d'accord avec toi, fit-elle. C'est normal d'avoir paniqué. Et puis…Je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont il a résisté à Malfoy hier soir. Il était sur le point de mourir ! Pourtant il est resté fidèle à ses convictions, peu en auraient fait de même.

- Et puis j'ai des dettes envers lui…Déclara Harry. Des choses qu'il a fait pour moi, alors que je ne lui demandais rien.

- Si tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé avec qui tu sais, où tu sais, alors là je t'arrêtes tout de suite : tu étais innocent ! Même Hagrid l'a dit !

- Hermione, même s'il me voyait tuer quelqu'un, Hagrid déclarerait que je suis innocent, rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais Ron intervint :

- Eh ! De quoi vous parlez, là ? Je suis au courant ou pas ?

- Non, répondit Hermione.

- Et quand on a remonté le temps, continua Harry. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr…Fit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

- Cela fait partie des choses interdites pour lesquelles nombre de sorciers se seraient fait enfermés à Azkaban : et pourtant il a tout comprit et n'a rien dit.

Lupin se redressa :

- Vous avez remonté le temps ?

Hermione but une gorgée de sa tasse en guise de réponse.

- Pour la bonne cause, assura Harry en se préparant une tartine.

- Ca alors ! S'exclama Remus d'un air fasciné. J'ai longtemps essayé et je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Comment… ?

- On a le droit de rien dire, coupa Hermione d'un ton sévère.

- Et, euh, c'est quoi cette histoire de tu sais qui avec tu sais où ? Interrompit Ron, curieux.

Sirius acquiesça :

- Oui, j'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi, fit-il en lançant un regard en biais à Harry. Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire.

- C'est certain, assura Harry avec un sourire moqueur. C'est pour ça que tu ne le sauras jamais.

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire, mais Mrs Weasley passa devant eux :

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave, au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Pas de grave. Mais de perturbant. Et pas la peine de nous mariner, on dira rien !

_**Chapitre VI : L'Occlumancie**_

Un magnifique hibou noir et beige se rua alors dans la maison, manquant de percuter Hermione qui se baissa juste à temps.

Tous se levèrent :

- Je ne le connais pas, celui-là ! Pesta Maugrey. D'où vient-il ?

Lupin tendit une main pour l'attraper, mais celui-ci alla se poser au sommet d'une armoire.

- Je crois que la lettre est pour Harry…Fit-il en se massant l'épaule droite.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui :

- Il est interdit de communiquer par hibou dans cette maison ! S'écria Maugrey en lançant à Harry un regard sauvage. C'est trop risqué !

- Mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait m'écrire ! Jura Harry en reculant devant l'air menaçant de Fol Œil. Vous êtes tous là !

- Peut-être Dumbledore ? Suggéra Ginie.

- Non, assura Lupin, ce n'est pas un de ses hiboux.

- Ah parce que vous connaissez tous les hiboux de Poudlard ? S'agaça Hermione.

Lupin la regarda patiemment et répondit :

- Dumbledore n'est pas à Poudlard. Et je connais, en effet, tous les hiboux qu'il utilise.

Hermione se sentit un peu stupide devant une telle réponse, mais le hibou en question mit fin à son malaise en allant se percher sur le dossier de chaise qui jouxtait celle d'Harry. Celui-ci prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Ron en s'approchant prudemment.

Harry ne répondit rien et lu la lettre d'un trait. Puis il releva la tête et rangea le courrier dans une de ses poches.

- Aucun risque, c'est une amie. (Il se tourna vers Sirius) : mais il faut que je parte très vite d'ici.

Son parrain écarquilla les yeux, Lupin se releva doucement, Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, et tous s'avancèrent d'un pas.

-…Pour me rendre à Ste Mangouste, précisa Harry. Et, euh…Est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi ?

- Mais enfin, explique-moi, s'énerva Sirius. C'est qui, cette amie ?

- Un médecin qui s'occupe des blessures Moldues et magiques, et qui est inquiète pour moi.

- Le docteur Mcguiness ? Interrogea Mr Weasley avant que Sirius ne réponde quoique ce soit.

- Oui, c'est elle. Elle veut me voir, et je lui fais _complètement_ confiance, assura Harry.

- Moi aussi, c'est une femme d'honneur, jura Mr Weasley. Si elle dit qu'elle veut te voir, il n'y a aucune hésitation à avoir !

- Je sais bien, répondit Harry. Sirius ? Tu ne veux pas ?

Black croisa les bras :

- Bien sûr que si, mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne sais pas du tout qui c'est, cette femme, lâcha-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Mrs Weasley et Lupin approuvèrent la réponse d'un signe de tête.

- Et puis…Je ne sais pas…Tu es sûr que c'est prudent pour moi, de sortir ainsi ? Je pourrais l'effrayer, ton toubib. Cela fait à peine une heure que je ne suis plus un assassin

- Aucun risque, je te le garantie. Si tu arrives à lui faire peur, _je jure de ne plus jamais prendre aucun risque de toute ma vie…_

Sirius retrouva une mine joueuse :

- Vraiment ?

(Euh, Harry, tu prends des risques, là…Prévint Ron)

- Vraiment ! Déclara Harry. Alors ? Oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Sirius ! Intervint Mrs Weasley en gémissant. Tu étais plus lucide il y a deux minutes ! Personne ne sait rien de cette femme !

- Mais si, je te dis, s'énerva son époux. D'ailleurs, je la verrai bien dans l'Ordre. Elle serait un atout précieux.

Lupin s'apprêtait à parler, mais Tonks fût plus rapide :

- Hep ! Pas de précipitation ! S'exclama-t-elle. D'abord, Harry reçoit une lettre ici, alors que personne n'est censé savoir où se trouve le repère, puis tout le monde déclare que c'est dangereux, et tout compte fait, non ! Et puis cinq minutes plus tard, voilà qu'il est question de la faire entrer dans l'Ordre…

- Tout à fait d'accord, fit Maugrey. Moi, avant même de la connaître, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance cette Mcguiness.

- Oh, vous, Alastar, de toute façon, personne ne vous inspire jamais confiance, rétorqua Mr Weasley avec agacement.

Harry et Sirius échangèrent un regard et sourirent, se remémorant parfaitement leur fou rire du matin.

- On y va ? Murmura Harry en lui attrapant le poignet.

- On y va…Acquiesça Sirius en attrapant un blouson de cuir.

Ils sortirent discrètement pendant que Mrs Weasley, son époux et Maugrey se disputaient. Lupin, lui, vit Sirius et Harry sortir et leur lança un regard peu rassuré. La réponse muette de Sirius lui fit penser à ses traditionnels « t'inquiètes ! ».

La porte se referma.

La clinique Ste Mangouste était une très large bâtisse à l'intérieur de laquelle co-opéraient guérisseurs et médecins afin de soigner les blessures magiques. Elle était répartie en de nombreux étages, en fonction de la raison pour laquelle on y venait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la réception, Harry prit un numéro : ils étaient les huitièmes.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda le garçon à son parrain.

Celui-ci ne cessait de regarder les gens qui l'entouraient d'un air suspect.

- Oui, oui, très bien, répondit Sirius d'un ton agacé.

- Si tu veux, on peut…Commença Harry.

- Je te dis que ça va, s'énerva Black en s'adossant à un mur.

- Je voulais juste te proposer d'attendre dehors…

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est bon, je n'insiste pas, fit Harry en levant les mains d'un air pacifique.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux et respira profondément. Ce soudain contact avec la foule le rendait nerveux. Il n'était plus habitué à côtoyer autant de monde, lui qui était resté enfermé pendant quatorze ans et caché pendant six mois.

- Le numéro sept, fit une voix de femme.

Une dame à très forte carrure bouscula Harry et alla se poster devant la réceptionniste :

- Il était temps ! S'écria-t-elle. Cela fait trois heures que j'attends !

- La clinique n'était pas encore ouverte il y a trois heures, madame, répondit calmement la jeune femme. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

L'étrangère fourra une main couverte de bijoux dans son sac à main et en sortit un parchemin.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Latouche, grogna-t-elle.

- Oui, la chirurgie esthétique est au deuxième étage. Au revoir. Numéro Huit.

La dame se retourna et bouscula à nouveau Harry en pestant. Sirius fit un pas vers elle, prête à la faire s'excuser, mais le garçon l'attrapa par le bras.

- Laisse, Sirius, fit-il d'un ton apaisant. Il faut qu'elle aille se refaire le visage – ces choses-là n'attendent pas, tu sais…

- Elle devrait aussi se faire refaire la cervelle pendant qu'elle y est, répliqua Black en la regardant s'éloigner avec dédain.

La réceptionniste, qui l'avait entendu, pouffa.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Sirius avec des yeux de biche.

- On aimerait voir le docteur Mcguiness, s'il vous plait, dit Harry en claquant des doigts pour qu'elle se résigne enfin à le regarder.

Ce qu'elle fit avec un sursaut.

- Oui, le docteur Mcguiness, oui, vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Ah…Non. Mais on a reçu un hibou de sa main ce matin, et ça avait l'air urgent…

- Ah, d'accord. C'est au dernier étage, dans ce cas. Dix-huitième porte à votre gauche.

Sirius leva les sourcils, surpris. Harry fit de même, mais la réceptionniste ne semblait pas s'en soucier, trop occupée à fixer Sirius.

- Bien, merci, fit Harry.

- Mais je vous en prie, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire sans détacher son regard de Sirius. Dès qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés, Harry lança un regard accusateur à son parrain.

- Quoi ? Fit Sirius d'un air innocent.

- Je la suspecte de nous avoir menti pour le numéro de la porte afin qu'on revienne à la réception, répondit-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Sirius sourit et secoua la tête.

- Mais non… Affirma-t-il.

- Eh, mais _dix huit_ c'est _énorme_ comme nombre…Répliqua Harry.

- On verra bien.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître un long corridor rempli de portes…Sans numéro.

Sirius compta dans sa tête et en arriva à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait de la dernière porte.

- Elle aurait pu nous dire « dernière porte au fond du couloir à gauche », critiqua-t-il en frappant.

- Oui ? Fit une voix d'homme.

Sirius et Harry échangèrent un regard étonné. Se seraient-ils trompés dans leur décompte ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

- Et bien, entrez ! S'exclama un homme typé indou d'une quarantaine d'années.

- Euh, nous voulons voir le docteur Mcguiness, annonça Harry d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui, répliqua le même homme d'un air moqueur. Mais pour cela il faudrait que vous mettiez un pied dans ce bureau.

Ce qu'ils firent.

- Bien, je vais la prévenir…Murmura l'homme. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un large fauteuil en cuir marron qui s'enfonça sous son poids, décrochant ses pieds du sol, tandis que Sirius alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

- Ouf…Fit Harry en essayant de se redresser. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je perde du poids…

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Répondit Sirius en faisant quelques pas dans la salle d'attente. Tu es déjà trop maigre.

- N'importe quoi, se vexa Harry.

- Si, insista Sirius. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu que tu ne manges rien.

- Ron n'est pas plus gros que moi… Bougonna Harry.

- Ron n'est pas un exemple, répliqua tranquillement Sirius.

Harry garda le silence quelques instants, tout en essayant de se sortir de son fauteuil sans paraître fournir trop d'efforts. Il venait juste d'y parvenir lorsque Talia entra dans la salle, l'homme qui les avait accueilli sur les talons.

- Bonjour, Harry, fit-elle en tendant une main vers le garçon.

- Bonjour, répondit-il, sans savoir s'il devait l'appeler Talia, Mrs Mcguiness ou docteur. Voici mon parrain, Sirius, fit-il en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

Talia s'avança vers lui et lui serra la main également.

- Enchantée, dit-elle avec automatisme.

Au grand étonnement de Harry, Sirius ne répondit rien.

- Bien, merci d'être venu si vite, Harry, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Harry regarda le fauteuil dont il avait eu tant de mal à sortir d'un sale œil.

- Oh non, pas celui-ci, il est pour les gobelins, expliqua Talia en désignant le fauteuil que Harry fixait avec tant de méfiance. Non, prends la chaise.

Le garçon s'exécuta, bientôt suivi de Sirius.

- Voilà. Je te présente le professeur Hamman, il est spécialisé dans l'occlumancie. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Absolument pas, répondit franchement Harry.

- L'occlumancie, expliqua brièvement Talia, est une branche de la magie assez complexe. C'est un art pratiqué le plus souvent par ceux qui ont des visions, ou symptôme du même genre.

- Ah ? Fit Harry, intéressé.

- Oui…J'ai analysé, pratique de routine, ton sang - celui que tu as versé à cause du sortilège du Doloris. Et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion très rare que tu étais – ou que tu allais bientôt être - sujet aux visions.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Harry, incrédule.

- Oui. Je pense que je vais laisser le professeur Hamman poursuivre les explications à ma place, c'est plus son domaine que le mien.

- Merci, Talia, répondit Hamman en souriant. Il s'assit à son tour, juste à côté de Harry.

Peut-être le sais-tu déjà, mais il existe plusieurs sortes de visions, expliqua-t-il en prenant un air des plus sérieux. Il y a celles que l'on fait la nuit, et qui sont le plus souvent prémonitoires, celles que l'on a durant une séance de méditation par exemple et qui sont le reflet d'évènements se produisant au même instant à un autre endroit, et enfin – les plus rares, celles qui pourraient te concerner – celles qui assaillent une personne _par les sentiments_ en plein éveil.

Sirius regarda furtivement son filleul. D'après le récit d'Hermione, il s'agirait de cette dernière catégorie. Mais Harry, lui, continuait d'afficher cette même expression surprise.

Talia se pencha vers Harry, ses yeux incroyablement bleus plongeant dans les prunelles vertes du garçon.

- Harry, il faut que tu saches que ces visions sont la conséquence d'une connexion entre deux êtres. Cela peut être entre des jumeaux…

- Je n'ai pas de jumeau, coupa Harry d'un ton ferme.

- Entre deux amants, poursuivit-elle, imperturbable.

- Non plus, assura Harry en balançant nerveusement ses pieds dans le vide.

- Ou entre deux êtres qui ont vécu un échange un peu brusque d'origine magique. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

- Non, mentit Harry.

- Je pensais à Voldemort, déclara Talia sans ciller.

Hamman sursauta ostensiblement en entendant ce nom, puis il la regarda comme si elle venait de prononcer une série d'injures toutes plus infâmes les unes que les autres.

- Et quel est le rapport avec moi, au juste ?

Talia le regarda un instant puis se leva.

- Professeur, voulez-vous bien aller me chercher mon carnet de visites, s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Hamman qui acquiesça, surpris.

Dès qu'il fût parti, elle alla s'accroupir à la hauteur de Harry, n'accordant pas un seul regard à Sirius.

- Harry…Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. Mais il faut que tu saches ceci : les visions que tu as pu avoir jusqu'à présent ne représentent aucun danger pour toi, car ton sang est de type réceptif, ce qui signifie en bref que Voldemort te communiquerait involontairement ses sentiments. Mais d'ici un mois, deux tout au plus, il sera capable de contrôler ce flux, voire l'inverser. Il est fort probable qu'à l'heure actuelle, il soit même capable de _sentir_ ta présence.

Harry repensa immédiatement à l'acharnement avec lequel Voldemort l'avait cherché à Privet Drive, lorsqu'il affirmait à Malfoy que Harry était bien dans sa chambre. Puis de nouveau à sa vision lui témoignant que Lestrange et Malfoy avaient tout deux subi leur châtiment.

- Il faut que tu comprennes le risque que cela représente Harry : une fois qu'il contrôlera ce flux, tu ne seras _plus jamais_ à l'abris. Et pire encore, il pourra voir ce que _tu_ verras, et entendre ce qu'on _te_ dira, où que tu sois.

Le garçon baissa les yeux une seconde, puis sans les relever, il ajouta :

- Et en quoi l'occlumancie interviendrait-elle ?

- Elle te permettrait de contrôler tes visions, soit à accéder aux sentiments de Voldemort lorsque tu as décidé, toi, de t'ouvrir à lui, et non pas l'inverse. Mais l'occlumancie est un art difficile à maîtriser, il te faudrait au moins quatre semaines intensives pour apprendre à l'utiliser, et c'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à t'avertir au plus tôt.

Harry ne répondit rien, toujours fasciné par le bout de ses chaussures. C'est alors que Sirius intervint :

- Merci de votre sollicitude, docteur, dit-il en se levant. Je pense que Harry devrait réfléchir à votre proposition avant de formuler une quelconque réponse.

Son filleul le regarda avec gratitude, ravi que quelqu'un ait enfin mis un terme à sa gêne. Talia se releva à son tour et retourna derrière son bureau, une expression de déception sur le visage.

- Je comprends, fit-elle avec douceur. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas…

Harry eut un sourire un peu coupable, puis Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Nous reviendrons vous voir pour vous communiquer notre décision, quelle qu'elle soit, assura-t-il en fixant Talia d'un regard pénétrant.

La jeune femme leva alors les yeux vers Sirius, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le remarquait véritablement. Elle semblait réconfortée par une telle démarche, ce qui la fit sourire.

Harry remarqua qu'elle était plus belle encore lorsqu'elle paraissait heureuse, et il comprit au regard de son parrain qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

- Voilà docteur ! Intervint le professeur Hamman, un carnet à la main. (Puis, voyant que Harry et Sirius étaient debout, il prit un air déconfit) : Vous partez ? Déjà ?

- Harry a prit connaissance de notre proposition, et il va y réfléchir quelque temps, expliqua Talia.

- Ah, fit Hamman, déçu. Bien, dans ce cas, au revoir…

- Au revoir, firent poliment Sirius et Harry.

Une fois la porte refermée, Sirius foudroya son filleul du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, _encore_ ? Demanda celui-ci en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Tu fais confiance à cette femme, et à ce qu'elle t'a dit sur l'occlumancie ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas : ça m'a paru plutôt clair… Pas toi ?

- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé de tes visions ? S'agaça Sirius en ignorant sa question.

Harry ne dit rien. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Comment Sirius pouvait-il être au courant de ses visions ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…Bredouilla-t-il.

(Ah. Mauvaise réponse). Sirius se tourna face à lui en fronçant les sourcils :

- Ne te paie pas ma tête, Harry ! Je sais que tu as eu une vision au Ministère, par les sentiments de Voldemort, exactement comme l'a décrit le toubib. _Hermione nous l'a raconté_.

(Oups. Et bah voilà tout s'explique…).

Harry ne répondit rien, tout bête. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, sortirent de la clinique et reprirent le train en direction de la maison de Lupin. Aucun des deux ne desserra la mâchoire de tout le trajet, Harry se sentant stupide d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi on lui parlait, et Sirius vexé que son filleul ait tout mit en œuvre pour lui cacher ses visions. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance ? Ou parce qu'il pensait que Sirius serait incapable de le comprendre ?

Sirius, lui aussi, connaissait l'existence d'un wagon pour sorciers. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte exclusivement réservée au personnel, donnèrent deux coups de baguette au mur de droite, et entrèrent dans le premier compartiment vide qu'ils trouvèrent.

- Je vais me chercher un café…Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda timidement Harry une fois qu'ils eurent traversé Londres.

- Non merci, lui répondit poliment Sirius en continuant de fixer le paysage par la fenêtre du train.

Le garçon se leva et sortit du compartiment.

Un long moment plus tard, une voix s'affaira dans l'interphone : **« Nous informons notre aimable clientèle que le terminus sera en approche d'ici cinq minutes. Veuillez vous préparer à traverser les parois pour regagner le quai… ».**

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent, mais Harry ne revint toujours pas. Cette fois-ci, Sirius se leva et sortit en direction du wagon restauration. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, _cette fois-ci_ ?

Une fois arrivé au wagon en question, il commença à s'inquiéter : tout était désert.

- Excusez-moi madame, demanda-t-il à une hôtesse moldue, je cherche un adolescent : brun, des lunettes, un mètre soixante dix…

- J'ai vu un garçon qui pourrait correspondre à cette description partir vers les distributeurs à café il y a environ dix minutes…Lui répondit-elle en désignant un étroit corridor.

Sirius la remercia et s'y engouffra. Puis il entendit des éclats de rire :

- Et bien Potter, quel sens de l'humour tu as quand ton cousin n'est pas là ! S'exclama une voix grave et perçante.

- Ravi que ça te fasses rire, Malcolm ! Maintenant si tu permets, je suis _pressé_.

Sirius passa la tête par l'entrebâillure et observa la scène avec réserve.

- Attends une minute ! Cria un adolescent qui faisait au moins deux fois Harry en hauteur, et trois fois en largeur. On t'a pas autorisé à te tirer !

- Ah oui, je vois, répondit Harry avec un sourire, le problème tu vois c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'obéir aux blaireaux de ton genre : ça fait mauvaise impression, tu comprends ?

Une énorme main graisseuse vint le saisir à la gorge et le propulser contre le distributeur.

- Tu continues à faire le malin parce que Big D n'est plus là pour t'éclater la face, mais t'inquiètes : nous on s'en fiche que t'ai des pouvoirs magiques c'est pas ce qui nous empêchera de te faire la peau !

- Vas-y tues le Malcolm ! S'excita un adolescent d'une corpulence similaire.

Sirius s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsqu'il vit Harry prendre sa baguette.

- Wingardium…Leviosa…Balbutia-t-il avec difficulté car la main de Malcolm l'étranglait.

Les deux garnements sentirent leurs pieds s'élever à un mètre du sol : ils poussèrent un hurlement.

- Expelliar…Commença Harry, le visage furieux.

- Non, Harry ! Trancha Sirius.

-…mus ! S'écria Harry en ignorant son parrain.

Les adolescents se retrouvèrent propulsés à toute vitesse contre une cloison du train, et perdirent connaissance.

- HARRY !

- C'est eux qui m'ont attaqué ! Se défendit le garçon en rangeant immédiatement sa baguette.

**« Terminus… »** Déclara une voix douce**, « terminus, tout le monde descend ».**

- Tu n'as PAS LE DROIT d'utiliser la magie devant des moldus à moins d'être en danger de mort ! Gronda Sirius par-dessus le bruit de l'interphone.

- Il était en train de m'étrangler ! Protesta Harry avec une voix de petit garçon capricieux.

- Tu l'as provoqué !

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

Sirius se massa les tempes, donnant l'impression de plonger dans ses dernières réserves de patience.

- Donne-moi, ta baguette, ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme mais froid.

Harry s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau lorsque Sirius le foudroya du regard. Il sortit sa baguette de son pantalon et la tendit à son parrain qui l'attrapa et la rangea avec la sienne dans son blouson.

Puis Sirius alla s'accroupir devant les deux adolescents et leur prit le pouls.

- Tu as de la chance, ils sont juste assommés…

- Et mince… Se risqua à dire Harry en souriant.

Lorsqu'il vit que Sirius faisait volte-face en fronçant les sourcils, sur le point d'exploser, il plongea dans une des parois du train et atterrit sur les quais en riant. Personne ne le remarqua, pas même les moldus qui passaient à quelques centimètres de lui : chaque train était enveloppé d'un bouclier d'invisibilité qui permettait aux sorciers d'entrer et sortir sans se faire remarquer.

Sirius, lui, jeta un sortilège d'amnésie aux deux garnements et vérifia que personne ne les avait vu. Puis il sortit à son tour, contraint d'admettre que Harry était bien le fils de son père. Un instant il se demanda si, lui, était aussi insupportable que cela quand il était jeune, mais la réponse ne le réconfortait en rien. En fait, il était pire.

Le reste du chemin s'effectua à pieds, Harry essayant par tous les moyens de récupérer sa baguette, et Sirius le sermonnant sur les risques qu'il venait de prendre.

- Ca te va bien de me dire ça, avec tout ce que tu as fait quand tu avais mon âge ! S'exclama justement Harry alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison de Lupin.

- Moi, j'avais le droit, répliqua Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Ben voyons…Fit Harry, dégoûté.

Sirius lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en se moquant de lui.

- Rends-moi ma baguette, répéta Harry en fouillant dans la poche de blouson de son parrain.

- Je t'ai dit non, Harry, répondit Sirius avec un peu plus de sérieux. De toute façon, tu ne vas pas en avoir besoin avant la rentrée, vu que tu vas te tenir à carreaux dans la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cours toujours, rétorqua Harry en essayant de lui tordre un poignet.

Tout à coup, tandis qu'ils n'en étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître les jumeaux Weasley.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU !!?? Hurla Mrs Weasley en brandissant sa baguette sur ses fils.

Tout deux poussèrent des cris de protestation, tandis qu'une dizaine d'instruments de cuisine leur fonçaient dessus, les frappant et les faisant tomber.

- Mais maman, on voulait juste un peu aider ! Se défendit Fred.

- Oui, c'est vrai, assura George, et puis vous parliez tellement fort !

- DES BONS A RIEN, VOILA CE QUE VOUS ETES !!! S'insurgea leur mère en les poursuivant dans la rue. DES VOLEURS, DES ESPIONS, DES VAURIENS !!!

Sirius regarda Harry, inquiet, mais celui-ci lui sourit :

- Bah vas-y, Sirius, va confisquer la baguette de Mrs Weasley : je doute qu'elle soit en danger de mort, tu sais ! Et puis, elle…

Il aurait bien continué de le taquiner si son parrain ne lui avait pas administré un coup de sa propre baguette sur les fesses.

- Oui, c'est ça, et bien file avant que je ne me fâche _pour de bon_ ! Trancha Sirius en pointant un doigt vers la porte.

Harry courut vers la grande salle, passant juste derrière Mrs Weasley qui continuait de crier. Puis il entendit Sirius essayer de la calmer :

- Allons, Molly, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pas besoin de plaquer l'oreille contre le mur pour l'entendre répondre :

- ILS ONT TOUT ENTENDU ! ILS ONT ECOUTE TOUT CE QUE NOUS DISIONS DANS LE CADRE D'UNE REUNION POUR L'ORDRE ! LES SALES PETITS…

- Allons bon !

Lupin arriva alors dans le champ de vision de Harry et claqua la porte de la cuisine dans une rare démonstration de colère :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire une telle chose, Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il.

C'est alors que Harry remarqua Hermione, debout au milieu de la salle, les yeux au sol, le visage rouge fluo.

- C'est insensé ! Poursuivit Lupin.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur, répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Je…Je me suis laissée embarquer…

- Ecouter aux portes, espionner, divulguer des informations top secrètes…Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait partie de tes prérogatives !

- Excusez-moi, je … Ne le referai plus…Promit Hermione en levant légèrement les yeux.

Soudain, elle aperçut Harry et son moral remonta d'un cran. Elle ne put retenir un sourire soulagé, qui n'échappa bien sûr pas à Lupin :

- Et cela te fait rire ?

- Non, non, professeur…

Harry s'avança alors d'un pas discret.

- Euh…Excusez-moi.

Lupin se retourna avec surprise.

- Vous êtes revenus ? Aboya-t-il. Parfait ! Où est Sirius ?

- Euh, dehors, il…

Inutile de poursuivre sa phrase, Lupin ne l'écoutait plus : il se dirigeait déjà à grandes enjambées furieuses vers l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry bien qu'il eu déjà une idée très précise sur la question.

Hermione lui expliqua qu'ils avaient fait mine d'aller se balader dans la forêt, mais qu'en réalité ils étaient restés cachés dans la maison, à écouter les rapports de chacun des membres de l'Ordre, jusqu'au moment où Maugrey les avaient aperçut au travers du mur, grâce à son œil magique.

- Aie…Fit Harry d'un ton compatissant.

- Mr Weasley s'est jeté sur Ron et Ginie, son épouse sur les jumeaux, Maugrey sur Neville et Jordan…Quant à Lupin,…

- Il s'est occupé de ton cas, oui j'ai vu ça… Mais je ne vois pas en quoi Sirius peut lui être utile…

- Bah, tu sais, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tandis qu'on en avait après Pettigrow, c'est Sirius qui faisait la loi auprès de tout le monde – je veux dire des casse-cous comme Fred, George, Neville, Jordan et Ginie. Alors en cas désespéré, maintenant ils se tournent vers lui. Mais c'est bizarre, parce que je ne le vois pas du tout se mettre en colère, moi, ton parrain…

- Oh, alors là ne t'avance pas si vite, la contredit Harry. Je peux te jurer que si ! La preuve : il m'a confisqué ma baguette…

Puis Harry lui expliqua brièvement ce qui c'était passé avec les deux anciens amis de son cousin Dudley.

Hermione pouffa puis prit un air sérieux.

- Mais quelque part, il a raison : tu as de la chance d'être dans les petits papiers du Ministre, sinon tu aurais reçu une lettre depuis bien longtemps.

- Probable…Se contenta de répondre Harry en se laissant tomber dans un large fauteuil poussiéreux. Alors du coup, où est Ron ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Harry…Tu sais, pendant qu'on était tous là, on se demandait…Euh, pourquoi elle voulait que t'aille à Ste Mangouste la toubib qui t'a écrit ce matin ?

- Oh, c'est un peu compliqué…En fait elle veut m'apprendre à contrôler mes visions, tu sais comme celles que j'ai eu hier soir au Ministère, parce qu'elle dit que ça pourrait devenir dangereux…

- Waouh, fit Hermione d'un air plus qu'intéressé. Et ? T'as commencé, ça y est ?

- Non…Je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter…

- Mais pourquoi ? Se révolta la jeune fille. C'est capital, surtout si ça peut devenir dangereux !

- Je sais, je sais…S'énerva Harry en se relavant subitement. Bon, on peut aller voir Ron, _maintenant_ ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau, mais elle se ravisa : Harry n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à débattre de la question.

Harry, lui, ne savait pas trop pourquoi il hésitait autant à apprendre à maîtriser ses visions… Le docteur Mcguiness l'avait un peu effrayé en lui prédisant ce qu'il risquait d'arriver, et surtout en mettant pile le doigt sur ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti alors que jamais encore il ne lui en avait parlé…C'était un peu comme une preuve qu'elle ne se trompait pas, et que ses pires craintes allaient alors se réaliser : il ne pourrait plus être utile à ses amis, et plus encore, il deviendrait une menace pour l'Ordre étant donné que Voldemort serait à même de voir au travers de ses yeux…Or, il voulait qu'elle se trompe, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait fait une faute professionnelle et qu'en réalité Harry ne représentait absolument aucun risque. Que jamais il n'aurait à s'isoler pour la sécurité de ses amis. Qu'il était bel et bien en sécurité, ici, avec son parrain, Ron, Lupin…

Une série de petits chocs sortit Harry de ses pensées : il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais Hermione et lui étaient désormais devant la chambre de Ron et la jeune fille venait juste de frapper à sa porte.

- Ron ?

- Ouais…

Ils entrèrent pour voir Ron et Ginie sagement assis devant une table de chevet, à jouer aux échecs.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Ginie et moi avons prit de bonnes résolutions… Grimaça Ron sans même les regarder. Rien de suspect, rien de mouvementé, rien de pas convenable…

- Une simple partie d'échecs, aussi longue, ennuyeuse et inintéressante qu'on pourrait le penser…Compléta sa petite sœur en se tenant droite.

Harry et Hermione les fixèrent, bouche bée, puis partirent dans un fou rire.

- TRES DROLE, HARRY, VRAIMENT TRES DROLE ! S'emporta Ron en se levant d'un coup et en maintenant ses poings fermement serrés le long de son corps.

- Eh, mais calme-toi, Ron, se défendit Harry entre deux rires étouffés. C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi… « Sage »…

- Peut-être que si ton père venait de te menacer de t'envoyer bosser dans des mines si tu te calmais pas, tu adopterais un nouveau comportement, répliqua sèchement Ginie sans même lui accorder un regard.

- Mais enfin, Ron, intervint Hermione : tu adores les échecs, tu y joues souvent avec Harry à Poudlard.

- Mais c'est pas pareil, gémit Ron en attrapant une balle et en la lançant contre son mur. A Poudlard, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire pour passer le temps…

- Et vos devoirs ? S'indigna Hermione en allant chercher la balle.

- Tu es là pour les faire, Hermione, tu aimes tellement ça…Répondit Ron avec un large sourire.

Une balle de tennis lui effleura l'oreille droite et cassa sa lampe, juste derrière lui.

- EH !!! Protesta-t-il en se planquant derrière Harry.

Elle traversa la pièce, sortit sa baguette, et prononça « **reparo** » sur les fragments de lampe, qui redevint intacte. Puis elle se tourna, l'air hautain :

- Je vous signale que vous m'aviez promit une balade en forêt, avant de jouer à James Bond, alors BOUGEZ-VOUS !

Puis elle sortit, la tête haute.

- Ah…Fit Harry. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas revu ainsi, notre Hermione…

- Hum…Approuva Ron en fixant la porte par laquelle elle était sortie.

_**Chapitre VII : Les Kitanans**_

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir durement négocié la libération de Fred et George, cloîtrés dans leur chambre, puis en ayant enchaîné une suite interminable d'excuses et de promesses sans valeur auprès de Maugrey et de Mrs Weasley, ils parvinrent à sortir tous les dix – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginie, Fred, George, Neville, Lee Jordan et les frères Crivey.

Arrivés devant la forêt, Neville se prit les pieds dans une racine que tout le monde avait soigneusement évité avant lui.

Des éclats de rire retentirent dans les bois, puis ils partirent tous au plus profond de la forêt, sans prêter garde aux heures qui défilaient.

- Eh, Harry, alors pourquoi fallait que t'ailles à Ste Mangouste ? Demanda Fred lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés sur une pelouse à peu près propre.

- Pour te faire vacciner contre la rage ? Supposa George.

Les rires fusèrent de nouveau :

- Non, assura Harry avec un sourire en brisant une branche.

Puis il leur expliqua le principe des visions, fascinant tout le monde par son récit. Enfin, il s'assura qu'aucun adulte ne pouvait l'entendre à environ dix mètres aux alentours, puis il se tourna vers les jumeaux :

- Alors, et vous ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu durant la réunion ?

Tout deux sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles, prenant un air prétentieux.

- Notre fierté…Soupira Fred en regardant son frère d'un air entendu.

- Et manœuvré de main de maître, en plus…Confirma celui-ci en remettant sa veste bien droite.

- Je vais traduire, interrompit Hermione avec brusquerie : on n'a pratiquement _rien_ entendu…

Son intervention fût accueillie par des protestations de toutes parts.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Harry, grogna Fred en lançant un regard noir à Hermione. En vérité, on a appris plein de choses : par exemple, tu sais où Lupin passe toutes ses journées quand il est en mission pour l'Ordre ?

- Non…

- **L'allée des embrumes**, très cher, révéla George en prenant à son tour une branche. Avec Maugrey ils sont à l'affût des moindres rumeurs sur le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui…

- C'est vrai ? Fit Harry, admiratif.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement en souriant.

- Pas mal, hein ? Demanda George.

- Et quoi d'autre ? Insista Harry.

Fred passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry en remuant la tête d'un air réprobateur :

- Mais non, attends un peu : _chaque information_ doit être étudiée au peigne fin…Argumenta-t-il avec sérieux. Par exemple : pourquoi l'allée des embrumes ?

Harry sourit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait très probablement de la seule information qu'ils avaient réussi à entendre. Le regard moqueur de Hermione confirma ses doutes.

- Peut-être parce que c'est le repère des Mangemorts ? Suggéra Harry, s'abstenant de toute réflexion.

- Bingo, fit George en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le torse. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Hum ?

- Tu es le seul d'entre nous qui y soit déjà allé ! Compléta Fred.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Euh…Oui, et ? Demanda Harry, soudain mal-à-l'aise.

- Et ? Se moqua Jordan. Et bah tu seras notre guide !

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase, qu'Hermione s'était précipitée sur Harry :

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Harry, tout de même ?! S'insurgea-t-elle.

Fred la repoussa d'une main :

- Mais elle va pas nous laisser tranquilles, celle-là ?

- Si vous essayez d'y aller, je répète TOUT à vos parents !

Une seconde plus tard, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû proliférer de telles menaces : une multitude d'injures et de braillements l'assaillirent, si bien qu'elle dû renoncer à ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Ecoutez, dit alors Harry, moi aussi j'en ai assez de toujours rester les bras croisés alors que nos parents et amis prennent des risques à longueur de journée pour lutter contre Voldemort, mais l'allée des embrumes, moi, je n'y suis allé qu'une fois !

- Mais c'est déjà ça ! Insista Ron avec un grand sourire. Et puis, qui se méfiera de gamins, honnêtement ?

- OUAIS ! Répondirent les huit autres en cœur.

- Tu pourrais être notre chef ! Proposa alors Colin. Après tout c'est toi qui en sais le plus long sur Qui-On-Sait.

- OUAIS ! Répétèrent les autres.

- Oh là, oh là, interrompit Harry en levant deux mains tel un frein. Pas si vite.

- Ecoute, dit Ginie, il faut être honnête : ça va être vraiment _très_ dangereux…

- Oh, les filles ! Rouspéta Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu es d'accord avec Hermione, tu n'as qu'à partir, tout ce qu'on vous demande c'est de ne rien répéter aux autres…

- OUAIS ! Firent les adolescents en chœur, une fois de plus.

- Mais non, laisse-moi finir, espèce d'idiot ! S'énerva alors Ginie. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne peut pas y aller à l'arrache, comme ça, tous ensembles ! On a besoin d'une organisation, exactement comme les grands…À moins que vous ne vouliez faire ceci que pour vous amuser ?

- NON ! Répondirent-ils tous d'un ton ferme.

- Alors, il nous faut quelqu'un qui organise les choses, parce que si on part tous ensembles ça va faire louche…Et je pense, moi aussi, que tu es le mieux pour le faire.

- Bien dit ! S'exclama Neville en sautant sur un rocher. Pour Harry, HIP HIP HIP ?

- HOURRAH !!! Hurla le chœur en brandissant un poing dans le ciel.

Harry ne pouvait le nier : se voir ainsi attribuer une telle confiance lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il regarda chacun de ses amis, tour à tour, puis inspira profondément.

- D'acco…

- OUAIS !

- D'accord, reprit Harry avant que ses amis ne l'acclament à nouveau. Mais il nous faut un nom, et des règles, et des idées, et des moyens de transport discrets…

- Pourquoi pas le Potter's fan club ? Fit Hermione d'un ton dur.

Harry la fusilla du regard, puis remarqua que c'était ce que tout le monde avait fait.

- Non, non, un mot qui veut dire qu'on va être un groupe _actif…_Contredit Neville qui n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une moquerie. Pourquoi pas les _attaquants_ ?

- Ouais, bof…Répondit Ron. Ou un tuc dont on serait les seuls à connaître le sens : un mot inventé…

- Ah ouais, ça c'est bien fréro, fit Fred, songeur. Les Terman ?

- Non, non, fit Ginie. Quoique ça fait joli avec une terminaison en « an »…

- Les Kinans ? Proposa Georges. Après tout, le « ki », c'est un cri de guerre…

Plusieurs murmures approuvèrent l'idée.

- Euh…Vous connaissez le film, « Mortal combat » ? Demanda alors Denis Crivey.

La plupart des adolescents acquiescèrent, d'autres pas.

- Et bah, y a une guerrière, super courageuse, qui se rebelle contre un empereur démoniaque invaincu jusqu'à présent et craint de tout le monde…Elle s'appelle Kitana, dans l'histoire.

- Ah ouais ! Fit son grand frère. _Les Kitanans_ ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut des éclats de voix qui acceptèrent l'idée.

- Très bien, fit Harry en montant sur un roc pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Alors à partir de maintenant, nous sommes les Kitanans…

- Trop bien…Fit Fred, excité comme une puce.

- C'est clair, répondirent Ron et George, le regard plein d'admiration posé sur Harry.

- Bon, alors règle numéro une : il est interdit de parler de _notre Ordre à nous,_ aux adultes, d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Règle numéro deux…

- Attends, je prends des notes, interrompit Lee Jordan en sortant un vieux parchemin tout chiffonné de sa poche de pantalon.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir exaspéré. Une fois que Jordan eut fini d'écrire la première règle, appuyé sur une bûche plus ou moins droite, il se tourna vers Harry.

- Très bien, alors règle numéro deux : tout le monde doit être mis au courant si jamais l'un d'entre nous veut faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans l'Ordre. On procèdera à un vote…

Tous acquiescèrent de nouveau et couvrirent Jordan du regard tandis qu'il écrivait la seconde règle.

- D'autres idées cruciales pour le moment ? Demanda Harry qui ne trouvait plus de règle supplémentaire.

- Il y en a une qui me paraît importante, interrompit Hermione.

Tout le monde la fixa durement, prêt à contre-attaquer.

- Tout le monde devra jurer obéissance à Harry…Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Je ne veux pas contraindre les autres à _m'obéir,_ s'agaça Harry. Je ne suis pas plus âgé qu'eux !

- Non, elle a raison, Harry, fit Neville. Pour le moment, ça ne nous paraît pas important peut-être mais plus tard, si jamais il commence à y avoir des désaccords, ce sera important de remettre notre décision à ton propre choix. Ca évitera des conflits…Vous ne trouvez pas ? (Ajouta-t-il en voyant que les autres le fixaient d'un air incrédule).

- Si, je suis d'accord, répondit Ginie. Harry a beaucoup plus d'expérience que nous, et pas la peine de procéder à un vote pour déclarer que c'est lui le plus fort et le plus courageux. On peut lui faire confiance, et ça tout le monde le sait.

Devant l'approbation générale, Jordan lut à haute voix :

- Règle numéro trois : chaque Kitanan a juré fidélité et obéissance à Harry, donc il se doit de tenir son serment…

- Sous peine d'être viré de l'Ordre, précisa Ron.

- Euh, on verra plus tard pour les sanctions, Ron, tu veux bien ? Bondit Harry en levant les sourcils.

- Ah…Euh, d'accord, si tu veux…

- Maintenant je propose de rentrer, fit soudainement Harry.

Un concert de bougonnement se fit entendre.

- Krum, Krum., fit Harry avec un sourire. Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas censés vous opposer à moi…

Tous sourirent à leur tour, avec la curieuse impression de s'être fait piéger.

- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer car cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que l'on est partis, et si nous voulons faire perdurer l'ordre des Kitanans, il faut faire montre d'une très grande _prudence. _Sur tous les plans, et avec tout le monde.

- C'est vrai, fit Ron en époussetant son pantalon. Ils vont finir par suspecter quelque chose si on reste trop longtemps ensemble…

- On reviendra demain, j'espère ? Murmura Denis à son frère.

Les Kitanans sortirent de la forêt le sourire aux lèvres et avec l'intime conviction que, désormais, leur existence venait de prendre un tournant capital. Tous respiraient la joie de vivre, et appréciaient particulièrement le fait de partager un secret commun.

Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de vue depuis la maison, Maugrey pointa un doigt vers eux :

- LES VOILA ! Hurla-t-il.

Plusieurs personnes apparurent alors dans le champs de visions des jeunes sorciers : Lupin et Sirius qui sortaient d'une vielle grange abandonnée, Mrs Weasley et Tonks de la maison, Mr Weasley d'un bosquet non loin. Visiblement, ils étaient attendus de pied ferme.

- OU ETIEZ-VOUS ? LA NUIT VA BIENTOT TOMBER ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley en jetant un regard particulièrement rancunier à Fred et George.

- Molly, laisse-nous faire, tu veux bien ? Intervint gentiment Lupin. Ecoutez, fit-il en haussant la voix et en se tournant vers le groupe, il est évident que depuis le début des vacances, vous ne semblez pas accorder grande importance à la cause de l'Ordre…

- Euh, interrompit Ron, vous devriez un peu mieux choisir vos mots, professeur. Je vous signale au passage que dès qu'on a voulu accorder de l'importance à cette cause, on s'est fait expédier dans nos lits comme des bébés. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête…

Tous fixèrent Ron avec surprise : c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'une telle assurance.

- Par contre, reprit Harry si vous voulez dire qu'on est un peu trop turbulent pour vous, c'est à dire qu'on vous empêche de vous donnez à fond en prenant la chose à la rigolade, rassurez-vous : on vient juste d'avoir une petite conversation entre nous…

- Et on a décidé d'arrêter de nous faire remarquer, compléta Fred. C'est vrai que ça peut paraître stupide, mais on est fatigué de devoir manigancer pour que vous vous intéressiez à nous.

- Mais essayez de comprendre, aussi, finit George, empêchant toujours Lupin de continuer, c'est blessant de constamment se sentir traités comme des enfants et de ne nous voir attribuer aucune confiance.

- Ce n'est pas…Commença Mrs Weasley, vexée.

- Mais quoiqu'il en soit, intervint alors Hermione : c'est fini : vous ne nous verrez plus traîner dans vos pattes.

Les adultes l'observèrent avec une expression à mi chemin entre l'incrédulité et le soulagement.

- Bon, fit alors Hermione, j'ai faim par contre : on n'a pas mangé à midi…

Tous approuvèrent et entrèrent dans la maison, laissant Sirius, les parents Weasley, Lupin, Tonks et Fol Œil plantés devant la porte.

Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers Sirius qui haussa des épaules :

- Et bien, voyons combien de temps dureront leurs bonnes résolutions…Fit-il en entrant à son tour.

Tous le suivirent aussi incrédules les uns que les autres, un sourire sur les lèvres : oui, dès demain, les bêtises recommenceraient, c'était certain…

Mais à la longue, ils furent bien contraints d'admettre que la promesse des jeunes sorciers n'avaient pas été des paroles en l'air : durant trois semaines consécutives, aucun d'entre eux ne commit le moindre impair. Même l'anniversaire de Harry, le lendemain de la création de l'Ordre des Kitanans, se déroula sans incident : les seuls éclats de voix transparaissant de temps à autres étant le fait d'une dispute entre Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Les Kitanans, eux, s'activaient impérieusement : Fred et Georges avaient demandé à Mondingus, un ami de l'Ordre du phénix bien encré dans les affaires louches, s'il connaissait quelqu'un capable de leur fournir de fausses pièces d'identité, tentant de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons – ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné la fâcheuse tendance de Mondingus à boire plutôt que de réfléchir.

Ginie et Hermione, de leur côté, prétextaient toutes sortes de recherches culturelles pour se rendre à la bibliothèque de Londres, et s'empressaient d'acheter des vêtements dans les boutiques avoisinantes qui leur permettraient de se déplacer dans l'Allée des embrumes sans attirer les regards.

Quant aux autres, ils ne cessaient d'organiser et de planifier la toute première mission que l'Ordre des Kitanans allait avoir à remplir : se faire une réputation dans l'Allée des embrumes. En effet, il avait été décidé que seule une infiltration _parfaite_ parmi les sorciers à sombre réputation leur permettrait d'obtenir des informations cruciales sur Voldemort.

_**Chapitre VIII : Première Mission**_

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry avait symbolisé une nouvelle étape dans l'Ordre : les Kitanans s'étaient réunis pour lui offrir – a l'abris des regards – une médaille d'or où étaient gravé **« H.P, King and Master ». **L'idée du prix qu'avait dû coûter la médaillemit Harry en colère, mais il se calma bien vite en constatant qu'aucun de ses amis ne le prenait au sérieux. Et d'ailleurs, au plus profond de lui-même, il avait été très touché.

Lupin et Sirius s'étaient assemblés pour lui offrir une nouvelle cape d'invisibilité, puisque celle de son père avait rendu l'âme durant l'incendie de la maison des Dursley.

Dumbledore et les autres professeurs, eux, avaient préféré un ouvrage d'environ mille pages intitulé _« Premiers pas d'un Auror ». _Les Weasley lui offrirent un pull cousu maison et un gâteau artisanal concocté par Molly, quant aux autres, ils se contèrent d'une boîte de chocogrenouilles, ce qui transporta Harry de plaisir : _tout le monde_ avait pensé à lui.

La mi-août approchant, Mrs Weasley entra un matin dans la chambre de Harry pour le prévenir qu'ils iraient très certainement à Pré-au-Lard dans la semaine. La nouvelle s'ébruita alors bien vite parmi les Kitanans, et tous se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la forêt pour une soit-disante partie de foot (« le Quiddich des moldus », avait expliqué Hermione devant l'expression suspicieuse de Fol Œil et Mrs Weasley).

Une fois arrivés au centre des bois, et après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient bien seuls, Harry monta sur une large souche d'arbre et attendit que tous se turent.

- Bon, commença-t-il. Vous savez comme moi que nous allons bientôt aller à Pré-au-Lard…

Une série de murmures enchantés se fit entendre, ponctués de quelques « Oui ».

- J'ai décidé que nous nous servirions de cette occasion pour accomplir la phase numéro un.

Une série de « Ah… » S'exclamèrent puis se turent à nouveau.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai imposé une réunion ici, aujourd'hui, continua Harry. J'aurai besoin d'un compte-rendu de chacun d'entre-vous : Hermione, tu veux bien commencer ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler :

- Alors, avec Ginie on a réussi à regrouper quatre tenues entières, et plusieurs autres accessoires-clef pour la confection de vêtements passe-partout : capes et pantalons noir, grisonnant. Médailles en toc, gourdes suspectes, etc… Bref tout ce qui est naturel et qui met en confiance dans l'Allée des embrumes d'après ce que tu nous as dit.

- Bien, merci, répondit Harry. Donc, quatre d'entre nous vont agir cette semaine. Hum, hum, vas-y Fred.

- Avec George, on a réussi à avoir seulement trois papiers d'identité différents, intervint le jeune homme. Il restera plus qu'à mettre nos photos d'identité et ce sera sans problème…

- O.K. D'autres résumés ? Demanda Harry.

Personne ne répondit, d'avantage par timidité que par raison.

- Personne d'autre n'a préparé quoique ce soit pour cette première mission ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Harry : il savait très bien que tous avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied.

Une main à peine visible s'éleva parmi les têtes des Kitanans.

- Oui, je t'écoute Neville…

- Alors, euh, Denis, Colin et moi on est allé faire un tour du côté du département des transports tandis qu'on était censé aller t'acheter un cadeau avec Fol Œil. Et on a prit une feuille d'adresse où l'on pouvait se procurer des Portoloins pas trop chers…Il y a un vendeur à Pré-au-Lard.

- Parfait, commenta Harry avec un sourire qui rassura Neville. Tu as la feuille ?

- Euh, oui, oui, affirma Neville en lui tendant un parchemin officiel.

- Bien. Lee ? Ron ?

- On est allé dans un bar de la gare et on a rencontré un gamin qui connaissait très bien l'allée – selon lui. On lui a demandé s'il pouvait nous faire une sorte de plan, et pour deux Gallions et trois paquets de chocogrenouilles on a obtenu ceci… Répondit Ron en faisant passer un plan manuellement tracé vers Harry.

Celui-ci l'observa attentivement, les sourcils froncés, faisant inconsciemment croître la tension, puis il sourit :

- Oui, c'est un bon plan. J'en reconnais une partie…

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Alors voilà, fit Harry en étendant le parchemin sur un roc taillé qui leur faisait office de table de réunion depuis le début. Quand nous irons à Pré-au-Lard, Fred et George iront à la boutique de Portoloins pour tenter d'en obtenir un. Il vous reste un peu d'argent de la Coupe de Feu, j'espère ? S'inquiéta-t-il subitement en leur lançant un regard méfiant.

- OUI, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Très bien. Pendant ce temps là, Neville et Jordan, vous allez vous rendre dans un café – celui-ci, fit-il en tendant la carte et en montrant un bar non loin de la banque. Vous allez y aller avec les tenues suspectes, et vous les enfileraient dans les toilettes publiques. Puis vous parlerez de manigances, n'hésitant pas à vous taire lorsque quelqu'un s'approche de vous, comme si vous craigniez d'être entendu. Compris ?

- OUI, pas de problème, répondit Lee, ravi.

- Euh, Harry, pourquoi _moi_ avec Lee ? Demanda Neville, inquiet.

- Parce que personne ne vous connaît là-bas, alors que moi, je ne passe jamais inaperçu avec ma cicatrice, et que Fred et George sont bien connus à Pré-au-Lard : un peu trop pour que ça fonctionne.

- C'est vrai, reconnut George, on est des vraies terreurs…

- Les terreurs de la rigolade, compléta Fred.

- Bien, pendant ce temps-là, Hermione, tu vas prendre l'un des papiers d'identité et tu vas aller déposer un flacon de liquide de serpent venimeux dans la boutique dont je t'ai parlé, là où j'avais atterri la première fois.

- D'accord, répondit-elle. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu caches des choses là-bas, la nouvelle circulera bien vite que tu gardes des choses compromettantes. Et c'est ce qu'on veut. Il faudra te vieillir un peu, et que tu sois agressive…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry, elle sait très bien faire, précisa Ron.

Tous rirent.

- Il faudra que tu fasses preuve de la plus grande rigidité à l'égard de cet homme. N'hésite pas à dire que tu viens de la part des Malfoy. Et regarde les objets autour de toi avec intérêt, pas répugnance : tu sais à quoi sert chacun d'entre eux. Même dans la conversation, dis que tu possèdes déjà une main comme celle que je t'ai décrit. O.K ?

- Pas de problème…Assura Hermione, flattée qu'on lui accorde un si grand rôle malgré les réticences qu'elle avait eu au début.

- Les autres, continua Harry, vous m'aiderez à détourner l'attention des adultes qui nous accompagnerons : j'espère qu'il n'y aura que Mr et Mrs Weasley…

- Si jamais Fol Œil se ramène, c'est même pas la peine…Râla Fred.

- C'est clair : il nous verra partout où on ira…A cause de son œil infernale…Ragea George qui n'avait toujours pas digéré les coups de spatules de sa mère à cause de Maugrey.

- Dans tous les cas, acheva Harry, il est impératif que TOUT LE MONDE se retrouve devant la banque très exactement deux heures après que j'ai donné le signal.

- Euh, le signal, c'est quoi ? Interrompit Colin.

- J'allais le dire, continua calmement Harry : Ron et moi allons nous disputer.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

- Ah ? Comment on va faire ?

- A propos du Quiddich : tu étais pour la Bulgarie et moi les Slaves…

- OUAIS…Jubila Ron.

Tous sourirent.

- Bonne idée, en plus ça va attirer l'attention de tout le monde ! Fit remarquer Ginie.

- Bien, comme je le disais : TOUT LE MONDE devant la banque deux heures plus tard. Si les choses tournent mal, pas de panique : vous lancez des étincelles jaunes dans le ciel, on rappliquera tous. O.K. ?

- O. K… Répondirent Hermione et Ginie.

- Euh, Harry, comment on fait des étincelles jaunes dans le ciel ? Paniqua Neville.

- **Incandescia**, répliquèrent tous les autres d'un air exaspéré.

- Voilà, fit Harry. D'autres questions ?

- Ouais, fit Ron, et si jamais c'est _Sirius_ qui squatte, on fait quoi ? Tu crois pas qu'il va se méfier ? Après tout, ce qu'on va faire, je suis sûr qu'il l'a déjà fait plein de fois quand il avait notre âge, t'as pas peur qu'il le remarque ?

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de Sirius, je maîtrise le personnage, répondit Harry en souriant d'un air innocent.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Puis Denis leva la main.

- Oui, Denis ?

- Et si il en manque, devant la banque, deux heures plus tard ?

Harry réfléchit à la question, puis il soupira.

- Alors on voit _qui_ manque, et on fonce à l'endroit où il était censé aller. Dans ce cas-là, si les choses empirent, on n'hésite pas à tout avouer aux adultes…

-Ohhh…Protestèrent les frères Crivey d'un ton boudeur.

Fred et George levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Mais j'ose espérer que seuls de graves problèmes – et non pas l'étourderie, parce que là je m'énerverai vraiment - vous empêcheront d'être au rendez-vous fixé, c'est pourquoi je peux vous garantir que s'il en manque, la règle numéro un sera reléguée au second plan. Compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Une dernière question ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Neville, tout est clair ?

- Oui, oui, balbutia Londubat. Enfin je pense…

- Hermione, Ginie ?

- Hum, hum, répondirent les filles en chœur.

- Denis, Colin, Fred, Georges ?

- Euh, intervint Fred, le prix maximal à dépenser pour le Portoloin ?

- Pas plus de vingt Gallions. Et faites-vous convaincant : il nous faut de la _qualité_, tant pis pour l'esthétique… Lee ? Ron ?

- Pas de question pour moi, assura Jordan

- Moi non plus, fit Ron en haussant les épaules. Tout paraît clair…

- Parfait. Alors on rentre ! Déclara Harry. La séance est close…


	2. 2e PARTIE : Le poids des responsabilités

_Et pour commencer un petit __**Disclamer **__(On est jamais trop prudents, alors rendons à César ce qui appartient à César) : le monde de Harry Potter et ses dérivés sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter temporairement pour mon plus grand plaisir._

_Réponses aux Reviews (Wahouuuuu ! J'ai eu des reviews !!)_

___ : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, comme ils sont arrivés un peu plus tard que tous les autres ils m'ont remis dans le bain à un moment où je me laissais vagabonder vers d'autres fics ! C'est donc en partie grâce à toi que je me suis remise le nez danscelle-ci. J'espère que cette seconde partie te plairait tout autant._

_**Loulou2a **__:Tu me conseilles de couper un peu ma fics en chapitres pour en faciliter la lecture, et tu as bien raison. Entre nous, tu vas rire mais, autant j'écris des fics depuis des années, autant c'est la première fois que j'en publie sur , et je dois dire que si j'avais su tout de suite comment séparer mon histoire en plusieurs chapitres je l'aurais fait kr kr. La vérité est que mon ordi est super lent à télécharger le fichier et à prendre en note la moindre petite modification, si je lui avais demandé de mettre en ligne plusieurs documents correspondant à plusieurs parties… je crois qu'il m'aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque. En tout cas j'ai été ravie de ton commentaire, merci beaucoup !_

_**Ewilan Potter et Blackmoony83**__ :Mes deux premières reviews !!!!!! Merci mille fois, j'ai tenté de corriger la première partie en fonction des petites anomalies que vous aviez soulignées. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce bilan positif/négatif, on sent les experts qui se cachent ;-) Vous espériez que la suite viendrait vite et serait aussi longue, je vous avouerai que j'ai eu un peu de mal à exhausser cette requête (mais si ça peut vous rassurer la troisième partie est déjà en cours d'écriture !)_

_**2**__**e**__** Partie : Le poids des Responsabilités**_

_**Chapitre 1**_** : Les lois du mensonge**

Les Kitanans rentrèrent gaiement au refuge de l'Ordre, l'esprit tourné vers leur mission du lendemain (leur toute première mission !). Hermione laissa passer le joyeux groupe pour pouvoir parler en toute discrétion à Harry, qui marchait un peu en retrait avec Neville. Elle les observa avec attention :  
- Incandescia, répéta Londubat en fermant les yeux.  
- Si tu n'es pas prêt, il n'y a aucun souci Neville. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vas pas sur le terrain que ton soutien est moins important, le rassura Harry en plantant ses prunelles vertes dans les yeux fuyant de son ami.  
- Non... Non, non. Mes parents l'auraient fait, tu sais. Et je veux le faire aussi. Je suis juste un peu... Hum, stressé !  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux manches du pull de son ami, qui étaient totalement ratatinées entre ses doigts moites, et qu'il tordait nerveusement.  
- Tu le caches bien, le rassura Potter.  
Neville redressa la tête et masqua un petit sourire de satisfaction.  
- Harry, je peux te parler un instant ? Demanda poliment Hermione.  
Neville accéléra le pas, leur conférant un peu d'intimité.  
- Oui ? Fit Potter une fois que Londubat eut regagné le reste de la bande.  
- Je suis inquiète pour Neville et les frères Crivey, lui avoua la jeune fille. S'il leur arrive quelque chose nous serons responsables… Surtout Neville, il va jouer un rôle capital en allant dans ce bar, si jamais…  
- J'ai confiance en Neville, plus qu'il n'a confiance en lui, la coupa gentiment Harry. Il a besoin de retrouver un peu de contenance, et puis Lee sera avec lui. En plus, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, ce n'est que la première partie de la mission, pas la plus dangereuse. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien… (Elle s'apprêtait à lui objecter un nouvel argument, mais Harry la devança) : Et puis ne commençons pas à agir avec lui comme Sirius et les autres se comportent avec nous. Tu vois quel en a été le résultat... Je ne tiens pas à ce que notre idée de créer un ordre en parallèle débouche sur un « chacun pour soit puisque personne ne se fait suffisamment confiance ».  
- Moui... Reconnut Hermione. A ce sujet, comment comptes-tu justifier la dispersion quasi-instantanée de dix adolescents dès leur arrivée au Chemin de Traverse ?  
- Prétexter une partie de cache-cache peut-être, ou une chasse au trésor, je ne sais pas encore. Pour tout te dire ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus pour l'instant, j'ai un autre objectif en tête, grimaça Harry.  
- Ah oui ? S'inquiéta son amie. Et quoi ?  
Le garçon soupira en repérant au loin la silhouette de Sirius discuter avec Rémus, à l'entrée de la maison.  
- Récupérer ma baguette.

Le début de soirée se passa sans incident : les jeunes aidèrent les adultes à préparer le repas et à mettre la table, ce qui commença à susciter à la fois l'admiration de Mrs Wesley, et la méfiance de Sirius et Rémus.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous préparent hein ? Se moqua tout à coup le loup-garou en adressant un coup d'oeil à Ginie qui se mettait carrément à faire les poussières.  
- Je vais en faire des cauchemars toute la nuit, acquiesça Sirius. C'est trop plat, trop calme, trop...  
- ... Surfait. Je sais.  
- On a intérêt à les avoir à l'oeil demain. Ces monstres sont bien capables d'essayer de monter un coup fourré...  
Rémus leva un sourcil surpris :  
- Tu comptes les accompagner ?  
- Moui, je n'ai aucune confiance en ces petits diables, marmonna Sirius en croisant les bras.  
- J'avais cru comprendre qu'il t'était encore difficile d'évoluer en pleine foule... Il y a des tas de gens susceptibles de te reconnaître au Chemin de Traverse, souligna calmement Lupin en s'asseyant confortablement dans un grand fauteuil. Si tu es repéré par les journalistes, ils voudront à tout prix faire une interview de toi, et ça risquerait de mettre en péril le secret de l'existence de l'Ordre, tu ne crois pas ?  
Charlie Wesley s'approcha innocemment d'eux et s'incrusta dans la conversation :  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Des soupçons quant aux efforts de nos jeunes recrues ? Sourit-il.  
Rémus et Sirius acquiescèrent. Charlie haussa les épaules :  
- Boh, je connais bien mes frères, et j'arrive à reconnaître quand ils cachent quelque chose. Là, ils jubilent, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient prévu quoique ce soit de risqué. Non, je parierais plutôt sur une invention loufoque dans les bois ou une grosse farce à ma mère en attente...  
- Hm, fit Sirius, sceptique. (Soudain, il s'étira bruyamment, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres) De toute façon, il y a un moyen radical de savoir s'ils mijotent quelque chose...  
- Ah oui ? Demandèrent en choeur Charlie, inquiet, et Rémus, amusé.  
- Oui... (Black se redressa et observa la silhouette de son filleul avec des yeux de félin) Si Harry a prévu quelque chose de dangereux pour demain, il cherchera par tous les moyens à récupérer sa baguette.  
Rémus suivit son regard et posa ses prunelles sombres sur Ron et Harry qui s'affairaient au repas, sages comme des images. Il ricana, en bon complice :  
- Effectivement, acquiesça-t-il avec un air de chat se délectant de la situation. Je vois que tu n'as rien oublié de notre intrépide jeunesse Patmol !  
- Elle coule encore dans mes veines Lunard, lui répliqua Black.  
Puis ils pouffèrent de nouveau, partageant un regard lourd de souvenirs. Charlie aussi sembla s'amuser de la situation, mais dans les dernières notes, son rire sonna légèrement faux.

Dix heures du soir sonnaient à l'horloge de la maison de Lupin, plongeant l'ensemble de la troupe – jeunes et moins jeunes - dans une légère somnolence.  
- Code rouge, murmura soudainement Charlie à l'oreille de George, tandis que celui-ci jouait à un cache-cache effréné avec Fred.  
Le dîner était fini depuis une petite heure, et chacun commençait à bailler aux corneilles, annonçant un départ massif au lit.  
Le jumeau cessa de sourire et lança un regard inquiet à son frère aîné, qui venait de disparaître dans la cuisine. Il déglutit et se dirigea vers Ron, le plus innocemment possible :  
- Code rouge de Charlie dans la cuisine, répéta-t-il, continuant ensuite sa marche vers l'étage supérieur. FRED JE VAIS TE TROUVER !!! Hurla-t-il ensuite, pour attirer l'attention de toute la tribu.  
Les adultes, qui s'étaient accoutumés au calme ambiant qui régnait depuis de longues minutes, sursautèrent.  
- Il est taré ce garçon, lâcha Fol Oeil en plissant du nez et en se rendormant dans son fauteuil.  
Mr et Mrs Wesley eux-mêmes échangèrent un regard éloquent. Fred et Gorge étaient tellement exubérants que parfois ils se demandaient si leur santé mentale allait bon train. Ils ignoraient que cette petite manoeuvre parfaitement calculée avait permit à Ron de parler en privé à Harry.  
Celui-ci acquiesça et s'empara d'un saladier qui traînait sur la table, le rapportant non-chalemment aux cuisines. L'échange avec Charlie ne dura que quelques secondes :  
- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Potter en couvrant le récipient de papier en aluminium.  
- Sirius se méfie. Il dit que si tu cherches à récupérer ta baguette ce soir, ca veut dire que vous leur préparez un coup fourré demain, enchaîna Charlie sur un ton alarmant. Il compte même venir avec vous au Chemin de Traverse…  
L'aîné Wesley n'était pas spécialement fier de son rôle d'espion, mais Fred et George avaient été trés clairs lorsqu'il avait découvert l'existence de l'Ordre des Kitanans - à l'occasion d'une balade anodine dans les bois qui l'avait conduit droit à une de leurs réunions. S'il ne les secondait pas dans la protection de leur propre Ordre, les jumeaux lui pourriraient la vie jusqu'à la fin des temps. A bien y réfléchir, Charlie avait du admettre qu'ils en avaient les moyens, et que la motivation ne leur manquait jamais. D'ailleurs il comprenait la frustration de ses frères, et était légèrement rassuré de "savoir" à peu prés ce qu'ils manigançaient en secret. En cas de dérapage, il pourrait tout révéler aux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix - même s'il ne participait pas vraiment à leurs réunions et qu'il ignorait le contenu exact de leurs "missions". Pour l'instant, il se contentait de céder aux menaces de ses frères et s'assurait que les adultes ne devinent rien de l'Ordre des Kitanans...Il savait que ses pairs ne lui pardonneraient jamais ce rôle "d'espion" quand ils l'apprendraient, mais chaque chose en son temps : il ne souhaitait pas devoir se rendre un jour au travail couvert de pustules ou avec des cornes de bouc sur le crâne. Or c'était là le domaine de prédilection de ses frères... Et puis après tout, ce petit Ordre d'enfants ne pouvait rien manigancer de bien dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Lui de son côté, ne révélait rien des actions de l'Ordre du Phoenix et se contentait de protéger le secret de celui des Kitanans.  
Harry quitta la cuisine comme si de rien était, et masqua un sourire en voyant que Lupin l'étudiait du regard. Il avait momentanément cru que leur attitude bon enfant apaiserait les soupçons, mais il s'était complètement trompé.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient avec lui dans sa chambre, tandis que de bruyants "Bonne nuit !" s'échangeaient entre les autres enfants et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix :  
- Mais enfin comme va-t-on faire ? S'égosilla la jeune fille. Tu ne peux pas te rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes sans baguette, Harry !  
- Pire, ajouta Ron, si Sirius vient avec nous demain il va forcément nous coincer ! S'il vient, c'est pour nous surveiller et rien d'autre ! On est fichus !  
Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, évaluant le plafond du regard. Il avait sous-estimé la lucidité de son parrain. Soudain, la silhouette plumée d'Hedwige entra dans son champs de vision : le hibou venait de se poser sur le haut d'une armoire. Potter sentit son esprit tourner à vive allure. Une esquisse de sourire commença à naître aux coins de ses lèvres.  
- Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui t'amuse autant dans les nouvelles de la soirée, fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton bougon.  
- Je sais comment nous débarrasser de Sirius demain, déclara tout à coup Harry en se redressant.

_Il y avait quelqu'un à la droite d'Harry, mais il ne savait pas qui. Tout le monde les regardaient tour à tour, le regard pétillant de fiéreté. Soudain, la silhouette inconnue prit la parole "Moi, j'aimerais rajouter quelque chose_". Harry sursauta et se réveilla, le coeur battant la chamade. Il connaissait cette voix ! Mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Ce n'était pas celle de Ron, ni celle de ses frères. Pas celle de Neville non plus, elle était trop pleine d'assurance ! Quelqu'un qui n'était pas encore là, chez Lupin, alors ? Son rêve lui fit se triturer les méninges pendant de longues minutes.  
- Harry, réveille-toi mon chéri, dit alors la voix de Mrs Weasley en entrant : nous partons dans une heure !  
Le jeune Potter s'étira longuement, tentant de prolonger le délice de sa couette. Il ferma les yeux et repensa aux directives des uns et des autres. Les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent en mémoire "Je m'inquiéte pour les frères Crivey et pour Neville. Nous sommes responsables d'eux". Soudain on frappa aux carreaux, ce qui le fit sursauter : il savait qu'étant au deuxième étage il était improbable qu'un intrus essaie de s'infiltrer dans la maison, mais le fil de ses pensées l'avait amené petit à petit à se rendormir. Quand il reconnu Hedwige, il bondit :  
- Que m'amènes-tu là, ma belle ? Demanda-t-il en la graciant d'une caresse sur le torse.  
Elle releva fièrement sa jolie tête blanche et tendit une patte, à laquelle était attachée une petite lettre. Harry sourit.  
Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, il releva la tête :  
- Alors, on joue les marmottes ce matin ? Lui lança Sirius, moqueur.  
Harry haussa les épaules :  
- Désolé, je fais des rêves bizarres ces temps-ci ! Expliqua-t-il en rangeant discrètement la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama.  
Les traits de son parrain se figèrent :  
- Dès rêves ou des visions ?  
- Je sais pas. Des rêves je pense. Ils sont plutôt heureux en fait... Rien à voir avec Voldemort.  
- Hm. J'espère qu'ils sont prémonitoires alors, ajouta Black en entrant franchement dans sa chambre. (Il l'observa afin d'étudier sa réaction) Je vais vous accompagner au Chemin de traverse, tout à l'heure. J'en profiterai pour te montrer un ou deux endroits que ton père et moi affectionnions tout particulièrement quand nous avions ton âge.  
Potter trouva la force de sourire :  
- Super ! Tu crois que Mrs Weasley nous laissera nous balader à notre guise ?  
Il se félicita intérieurement de sa crédibilité. Sirius en revanche, parut légèrement déconcerté :  
- Et bien... Oui, pourquoi pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Elle est tellement sur-prudente parfois ! Bon, je vais me dépêcher d'aller sous la douche alors... A tout de suite !  
Il attrapa ses vêtements et laissa en plant un parrain étonné. Harry pouvait lire sur son visage l'hésitation, ce qui le ravissait.  
Sirius, effectivement, commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de devenir aussi parano que la mère de Ron. Si Harry était content qu'il les accompagne, peut-être n'avait-il rien prévu de risqué ! Il était vrai que le garçon n'avait pas cherché à récupérer sa baguette... Soit Harry avait finalement hérité en partie de la stabilité de sa mère, soit il était encore plus fûté que son père pour cacher ses complots. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Black sentait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.  
- Sirius ! Appela soudain la voix de Rémus. Il y a du courrier pour toi !  
L'interpellé sursauta et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, un sourcil levé. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Tous reconnurent l'oiseau du Dr Macguiness, qui avait déjà étonné par sa présence quelques semaines auparavant, quand Harry avait été convoqué à la clinique Ste Mangouste.

- C'est encore cette femme, souligna Mrs Weasley d'un ton pincé, cette Talia que Harry a rencontré dans le train. On ne sait toujours pas comment elle sait où se trouve Harry et comment son oiseau parvient à se rendre ici !

Sirius plissa les yeux : là, Molly marquait un point. Il prit l'enveloppe et la détacha :

_Cher Monsieur Black,_

_Faisant suite à notre rencontre précédente, je vous informe par ce courrier que les résultats d'analyse de sang de Harry sont extrêmement inquiétants. Ce qui me faisait penser qu'il pouvait être sujet à des visions me fait désormais croire qu'il pourrait lui arriver de souffrir de schizophrénie. _

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir me rencontrer aujourd'hui-même afin que nous discutions plus en détails des signes alarmeurs d'une telle attitude, ainsi que les moyens de la combattre. Il n'est pas nécessaire que Harry entende tout ce que j'ai à en dire. Vous remerciant par avance de votre réactivité,_

_Sincères Salutations,_

_Talia MacGuiness_

_Docteur et Chirurgien en Chef_

_Service des lésions magiques physiques et psychologiques._

Sirius replia la lettre, inquiet. Ses yeux grands ouverts et son teint blafard alarmèrent tout le monde :

- Allons donc, que se passe-t-il encore ? Aboya Fol Oeil, en s'emparant de sa baguette comme si le problème allait prendre une forme corporelle et les attaquer.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Devina Lupin.

La famille Weasley et Tonks l'observèrent avec réserve, respectant son silence ahuri, jusqu'à ce que Molly craque :

- Mais enfin Sirius raconte nous !

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut le reste de sa famille.

- Je dois me rendre à Ste Mangouste dès que possible, expliqua Black. Apparemment Harry pourrait souffrir d'une maladie très particulière, et son médecin voudrait m'en informer.

Mrs Weasley porta une main sur son coeur, choquée. Tous échangèrent des regards consternés. Tandis que Sirius expliquait dans les grandes lignes l'historique de sa rencontre avec Talia et le bien fondé de son avertissement, Harry, Ron et Hermione, au premier étage, commençaient à avoir une discussion de plus en plus animée.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça !!! Cingla Granger autant qu'un murmure le lui permettait.

- Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer, la reprit Harry. Viens, retournons dans ma chambre...

A peine la porte refermée, sa meilleure amie lui bondit dessus, poings fermés :

- C'est inhumain, et insensible, et ridicule; et dangereux d'avoir fait croire à tout le monde que tu étais sujet à la schizophrénie ! Enfin, combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils vont mettre avant d'informer Dumbledore ?

Ron pouffa :

- Vas y, repasse-moi la lettre que Talia t'as envoyée ce matin. (Harry lui tendit, et il la relut à voix haute) :

_Cher Harry,_

_Merci pour ton courrier d'hier soir. J'ignorais que ton parrain était si fermé aux soins et qu'il était si remonté contre les hôpitaux. Si tu me dis que tes visions empirent et que la seule façon d'y remédier est de lui expliquer les risques que tu encours, je vais immédiatement le convoquer - lui et lui seul - pour le convaincre d'accepter nos soins. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirai pas que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de faire cette démarche !_

_Bien à toi, _

_Talia_

- C'est brillant, Harry, vraiment brillant, ricana Ron. Tu viens de nous débarrasser de Sirius en beauté !

- C'est pitoyable, Harry, vraiment pitoyable, rétorqua Granger en reprenant les mêmes intonations. Dès que nous sommes revenus du Chemin de Traverse, je veux que tu préviennes tout le monde qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un alibi !

- Bien sûr, et puis on leur parlera de l'Ordre des Kitanans aussi, se moqua Weasley. Franchement Hermione, parfois je me demande dans quel camps tu es...

Potter leva des mains apaisantes entre ses deux amis, comme pour endiguer le flot de répliques cinglantes qu'il sentait venir :

- Talia va expliquer à Sirius que ces soins sont primordials, sans se douter qu'ils sont du même avis. Sirius va se montrer réticent au début car il voudra avoir plus d'infos sur elle et sur comment elle a connu notre adresse...

- Et comment d'ailleurs ? Bondit Hermione.

Harry prit une brève inspiration pour mieux se préparer à la réaction de la jeune fille :

- C'est moi qui le lui ai donnée. Mais je lui ai fait promettre de dire qu'elle l'avait trouvée par hasard sur Le Répertoire Magique. Elle ne fera que rendre Sirius plus méfiant, qui jouera son rôle à la perfection.

- Harry, sermonna Granger avec l'air de Mrs Macgonagall lorsqu'elle réprimande un élève fainéant, je te promets que si tu ne révèles pas tout d'ici ce soir, c'est moi qui le ferais ! Et je suis énormément déçue par les risques que tu as pris ! Enfin, et si cette femme révélait à quelqu'un que tu es son patient, et ton adresse ?

- Elle est tenue au secret médical, contre-attaqua Potter. Et elle n'est pas bête, elle sait très bien qui je suis et contre qui je me bats ! Elle m'a déjà rendu de grands services je te rappelle…

Granger ferma les yeux, énervée, et se massa les tempes :

- Ca fait vraiment beaucoup de suppositions tout ça. Je sens que cette histoire va très mal finir...

- Ca ne peut pas finir plus mal que si Sirius était venu et qu'il nous avait surpris à regagner l'Allée des embrumes, fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione soupira bruyamment :

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, lâcha-t-elle à Harry, ignorant superbement la réflexion de Ron.

Ils sortirent sans ajouter un mot. Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, ils virent les adultes se disperser et fuir Harry du regard, ce qui agaça Hermione et amusa Ron au plus haut point.

- Ah te voilà, fit Sirius en s'étirant d'une façon très naturelle. Je, euh... Devais venir avec toi au chemin de Traverse mais euh...

Il le prit à part et lui murmura :

- Dumbledore vient de me confier une mission extrêmement urgente, je ne peux pas me dérober.

Potter joua la déception, bien qu'il dut admettre que son parrain était aussi bon menteur que lui.

- Oh... Je comprends... Mais quel genre de mission ? Risqué ? Je peux venir ?

Une fois encore il s'auto-congratula intérieurement de sa réaction, qui aurait été telle quelle si Dumbledore avait réellement demandé à Sirius quelque chose de ce genre.

- Je ne peux pas en parler, tu sais bien, lui répéta Black. Mais ce n'est pas très dangereux non, improvisa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je viens juste d'être acquitté tu sais, il ne va pas me lancer sur des pistes risquées ! Du coup, Fol Oeil vous accompagnera à ma place.

Derrière Sirius, Ron et Hermione, qui suivaient tout de la conversation, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Le jeune Potter se retint de faire la même chose : ils n'arriveraient donc jamais à accomplir leur première mission ? Agacé, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout :

- Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus tu pars en mission tout seul ? S'inquiéta alors Harry. C'est ridicule, comme tu le dis, tu viens tout juste d'être acquitté ! Ah non, je viens avec toi !

- Non, interdit fermement Black. C'est bien trop dangereux !

- Ah tu voix que c'est dangereux ! Tu ne me feras pas rester ici pendant que tu risques ta vie pour l'ordre du Phoenix, Sirius ! Soit tu m'emmènes avec toi soit tu restes ici !

Il avait l'air d'un gamin capricieux et il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Molly Weasley, qui avait entendu le haussement de voix de Harry, intervint :

- Allons Harry, ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, et qui ne te re...

- Ne me dites surtout pas que ce sont des histoires qui ne me regardent pas !! Car je vous rappelle que c'est MOI qui suis au coeur de tout celà, c'est MOI qui me suis de nouveau retrouvée face à Voldemort cet été, c'est MOI qui à chaque fois...

Son éclat de voix avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde, et littéralement sidéré Ron, qui ne voyait pas trés bien où son ami voulait en venir. Hermione, elle, observait la scène avec réserve.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, Harry, l'interrompit Sirius. On a déjà eue cette conversation, et je t'ai déjà dit que l'Ordre était aussi là pour te protéger.

- Et toi, qui est là pour te protéger ? J'ai déjà vaincu Voldemort plusieurs fois, je suis à même de...

- Harry, j'ai dit non ! Commença à s'impatienter Black.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de te suivre, Sirius !

- Harry… Commença son parrain sur un ton menaçant.

- A moins que tu n'emmènes le professeur Maugrey avec toi ! Suggéra alors Harry, comme si cette idée le rassurait. Il réalise des missions pour l'Ordre depuis tout temps, ensemble vous serez plus fort !

En voyant que Sirius ne répondait rien, il croisa les bras d'un air mécontent :

- C'est soit lui, soit moi, mais pour une première mission il est hors de question que je flâne tranquillement dans les boutiques pendant que tu risques ta peau à chaque minute, alors...

- D'accord, d'accord ! Coupa Sirius. Puisque tu ne me crois pas capable de me défendre tout seul, Maugrey m'accompagnera. Tu es content ?

Harry sentit son égo se renflouer, tandis qu'il soupirait :

- Hm... (Il regarda Fol Oeil d'un air soupçonneux).

- T'inquiète pas vas, je vais pas le laisser crever ton parrain, le rassura l'Auror d'un ton bourrin qui lui valut les foudres de Mrs Weasley.

Ainsi furent décidées les choses : Sirius et Maugrey partiraient officiellement en mission - tandis que Sirius irait officieusement à Ste Mangouste - et Harry, la famille Weasley et les autres enfants iraient officiellement faire des courses au Chemin de traverse - tandis qu'officieusement, les Kitanans rempliraient leur toute première mission.

Neville, sur la demande d'Harry, s'était rapidement éloigné des conversations du rez de chaussée pour aller récupérer la baguette de leur chef, dans la chambre de Sirius. Il était redescendu quelques secondes après la fin de la conversation entre Harry et Black, un air triomphant sur le visage.

Potter n'avait pas eu à lui demander s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il était parti chercher, ni s'il était parvenu à remplacer la baguette de Harry par une copie en bois d'arbre fabriquée la veille dans la forêt, et embellie ce matin par un sort illusoire à la Hermione Granger. A son visage illuminé, il savait que son ami avait rempli sa part du contrat, et que Sirius ne possédait plus en otage qu'un sosie de baguette inutilisable.

- Fred, George, arrêtez de roupiller et préparez la cheminée, nous partons dans cinq minutes, ordonna Molly Weasley en donnant un bref coup de coude à ses fils, avachis sur la table de la salle à manger. Ginie, chérie, veux tu bien me ramener de la poudre d'escampille, il y en a dans la chambre d'Arthur.

- Je vais venir avec vous, fit soudainement Rémus Lupin. Il faut que je m'achète un ouvrage bien particulier.

Ses traits étaient tirés, nul doute que les pleines lunes de la semaine passée l'avaient affaibli.

Sirius acquiesça, serein, tandis que Ron lançait un regard inquiet à Harry, qui le lui retournait. A l 'avenir, lorsqu'il planifierait les missions de l'Ordre des Kitanans, il lui faudrait également prendre en considération les prétextes à sortir aux adultes. Vivement la fin des vacances, qui les amènerait à Poudlard et leur rendrait leur liberté ! Néanmoins, il se força au calme : Rémus représentait moins une menace que Sirius ou Fol Œil. Ils parviendraient peut-être plus facilement à détourner son attention. Hermione du penser la même chose car elle enchaîna :

- Quel ouvrage, Professeur ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air ostensiblement intéressé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils atterrissaient tous au chemin de Traverse.

_**Chapitre 1**_** : Esprit d'équipe**

Hermione ne cessa de discuter avec le professeur Lupin, guettant comme tout le monde la dispute de Ron et Harry, qui marquerait le signal de dispersion de chacun des Kitanans vers leur première mission.

- Je me sens pas très bien, fit soudain Neville à voix haute, en touchant son ventre.

Mrs et Mr Weasley le dévisagèrent curieusement, tandis que Ginie et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard inquiet : si Londubat ne parvenait pas à dominer son stress et sa peur, il risquait de compromettre toute leur première mission. Soudain, Lee s'approcha de lui en posant également une main sur son estomac :

- Oui, moi non plus. Je crois que ce sont les chocogrenouilles de Fred et George… Tu sais s'il y a des toilettes dans le coin ?

Les Kitanans échangèrent alors des regards complices : la transition était manœuvrée de main de maître.

Hermione se tourna alors vers les adultes :

- Il y a une bibliothèque au bout de la rue. Je dois aller m'acheter un bouquin. Ginie tu viens avec moi ? J'aimerais te montrer l'ouvrage sur les Sorciers Sans Baguette Magique dont je t'ai parlé !

- Oh oui avec grand plaisir !

- Des Sorciers sans baguette magique ? Répétèrent George et Fred en chœur, oubliant qu'il devait s'agir d'un prétexte pour attirer les adultes loin de l'essentiel de la troupe.

Harry les foudroya du regard :

- Oui j'en ai entendu parler moi aussi. Certains sorciers sont capables de jeter des sorts sans baguette.

Rémus fronça légèrement les sourcils :

- Il n'a jamais été prouvé que ces sorciers existaient vraiment. Seuls quelques récits de voyage un peu nébuleux les mentionnent, intervint-il. Moi-même je n'en ai jamais rencontré.

- Des sornettes, coupa Ron en acquiesçant.

- Oui. Comme la victoire potentielle de la Bulgarie sur les Slaves, se moqua alors Potter.

Ron bondit :

- Ca s'est joué à une minute près Harry, et tu le sais très bien !

- Ron, quand bien même le match aurait duré trois heures de plus, les Bulgares n'auraient pas été fichus de gagner !

Molly Weasley leva le ton pour couper court à la dispute :

- Bon et bien, Ginie, Hermione, si vous allez à la bibliothèque, je vous accompagne. Nous achèterons les fournitures de tout le monde à ce moment là.

- Moi aussi, fit Lupin, qui devait acheter son propre livre.

- On vient avec vous, firent Fred et George d'une même voix. (Fred ajouta) : il y a un magasin de farces et attrape juste à côté.

- Nous sommes venus vous acheter des fournitures scolaires et des vêtements, pas des bonbons sèche-cours, gronda Molly Weasley.

- Mais maman, sans farce et attrape, on ne pourrait jamais réussir notre année scolaire ! Se révolta faussement George.

- Tu imagines dans quel désespoir nous sombrerions si… Continua Fred.

- D'accord, d'accord, trancha leur mère. De toute façon vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête !

Ses fils sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Seule une mère connaît aussi bien ses enfants, murmura George à l'oreille de Fred.

Denis et Colin Crivey éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, en route pour la bibliothèque alors, fit Arthur Weasley.

Tous prirent cette direction, tandis que Neville gémit, le teint vraiment pâlot :

- Moi je vous rejoins bientôt, il faut d'abord que je passe rapidement aux toilettes…

- Je viens avec toi, fit alors Lee en grimaçant. Je sens qu'il ne faut pas que je m'éloigne trop des toilettes non plus, ajouta-t-il en foudroyant faussement les jumeaux Weasley du regard.

- Désolé, Lee, la gourmandise… Commença Fred.

- … Est un vilain défaut, acheva George.

Arthur et sa femme échangèrent un regard :

- Alors je vous accompagne aux toilettes. Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard, lança Arthur à Rémus.

Les frères Crivey se portèrent volontaires pour attendre Lee et Neville. Tous acquiesçèrent et se dispersèrent.

De son côté, Sirius venait d'arriver à la Clinique Sainte Mangouste, le courrier du Dr MacGuiness dans la main. Lorsqu'il se présenta à l'accueil, il n'eut pas à expliquer quoique ce soit: cette fois-ci, la réceptionniste avait reçu des instructions bien particulières concernant l'arrivée de Sirius Black.

- L'ascenseur est tout à votre droite, aboya la jeune femme.

Sa voix suave et séductrice des semaines passées avaient laissé la place à un regard fuyant et des gestes nerveux : même s'il était innocenté, Sirius restait, dans les mœurs communes, un meurtrier au cœur noir.

Il acquiesça sans formalité et se rendit à l'étage des blessures magiques psychologiques. A peine avait-il frappé à la fameuse avant-dernière porte du couloir, qu'elle s'ouvrit :

- Bonjour Mr Black, fit le Dr Macguiness d'une voix plus ferme que dans son souvenir. Merci d'être venu. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Sirius constata avec un soulagement relatif que son collègue indou n'était pas présent. Parfait, cela lui laisserait l'opportunité de poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait.

- Denis, Colin, parlez plus fort ! Chucota Neville. Sinon le père de Ron va nous entendre ! Il observa d'un air anxieux Lee ouvrir la lucarne des toilettes aussi discrètement que possible.

- Si tu te dépêches pas de te changer, c'est sûr qu'il va nous coincer, brailla son ami. Là, c'est bon, ajouta-t-il en rangeant sa baguette.

Neville finit de se salir la peau, puis ils échangèrent un regard. Tout deux étaient méconnaissables, ainsi vêtus.

- J'ai l'impression de ressembler à un Zombi, bouda Londubat.

- Moi à un vampire, pouffa Jordan. Tu as refermé les serrures des portes des toilettes ?

- Oui et j'ai lancé le sortilège de répétition, qui va repasser en boucle l'enregistrement des dernières secondes. Tout ça tiendra pendant trente cinq minutes.

- Je pense pas que le père de Ron va mettre trente cinq minutes à comprendre qu'on est plus là, et que Denis et Colin discutent avec un répondeur magique, grimaça Lee Jordan. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que nous puissions commencer à nous familiariser avec le bar. Allez viens…

Ils escaladèrent la paroi, passèrent par la lucarne, et la refermèrent. Une fois au sol, ils rabattirent leurs capuches et se rendirent à l'endroit prévu, échangeant des paroles incohérentes aux mots clefs redoutables.  
Mr Weasley, pendant ce temps-là, était plongé dans l'observation d'un passe temps moldu que lui avait donné Harry le matin même : un cube en plastique de toutes les couleurs, dont le concept consistait à remettre toutes les couleurs du même côté – SANS utiliser de magie.

- C'est impossible, grogna Arthur, tandis que les silhouettes de Neville et Lee disparaissaient au coin de la rue.

Le plus jeune des frères Crivey sortit des toilettes et fit mine de s'intéresser au jeu afin d'accaparer totalement l'attention de leur gardien.

La fameuse librairie du Chemin de Traverse était gigantesque. Sur plusieurs étages, bondée de sorciers en tout genre, il était bien facile de s'y perdre. L'endroit idéal pour semer deux sorciers séniors à l'affût de la moindre entourloupe.

- Vas-y, je te couvre, murmura Ginie à Hermione, tandis que la jeune fille disparaissait entre deux grandes rangées de bouquins en direction d'une porte de service.

- Maman, lança alors la cadette Weasley en faisant se retourner tout le monde. Je vais faire un tour au rayon des BDs, je reviens !

Molly eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle n'avait pas vraiment les moyens d'acheter une bande dessinée à sa fille, en plus des livres scolaires qu'elle était déjà en train de payer.

- D'accord, fit-elle à contre-coeur. Mais ne traîne pas trop, et rejoins Rémus et moi-même comme convenu, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque dans un quart d'heure.

Ginie plissa le nez :

- Vingt minutes ?

Sa mère, qui venait de voir son fils cadet faire tomber une étagère pleine de livres, lui fit un signe de la main approbateur.

Ron et Harry firent effectivement leur possible pour attirer l'attention de Lupin et Weasley, et quand au bout d'une heure et quart Molly leur ordonna de ne plus rien toucher à cette bibliothèque et de rejoindre Fred et George au magasin de Farces et attrapes, ils n'étaient pas peu fiers.

- Tu crois qu'Hermione a pu regagner la boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes ? Sourit Ron en marchant la tête haute sur les pavés qui menaient à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes.

- Oui.

- Et Neville et Lee ?

- Probablement, répondit pensivement Harry en jetant des coups d'œil par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

- Et Fred et George, tu penses qu'ils ont pu acheter le portoloin ?

- Hum.

- Harry, s'agaça Ron, tu m'écoutes ou tu fais semblant ? Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Je ne vois plus Rémus Lupin, lui avoua Potter d'un air soucieux. Ce qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Oh. (Il regarda autour de lui aussi) Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut pas retourner à la forêt où Fudge s'était fait attaquer ?

Ils avaient mis en place ce petit plan quelques minutes auparavant, sans en parler aux autres.

- Non, ca devra attendre, fit Harry avec une grimace vaincue, après plusieurs secondes silencieuse et un débat intérieur animé.

- Qu'est-ce qui devra attendre ? Releva soudainement une voix grave et douce.

Les deux jeunes garçons se retournèrent :

- Professeur Lupin, sourit innocemment Ron. On se demandait si vous saviez où nous pourrions acheter de la nourriture pour hibou ?

- Vendeur ! S'écria Hermione Granger en entrant dans la boutique de magie noire.

Elle se demanda si sa voix n'était pas un peu trop agressive pour être crédible. Soudain, un miroir tournant lui renvoya son reflet, et elle sursauta : Ses cheveux emmêlés et grisonnant, ainsi que son sortilège de vieillissement avaient fait des ravages. Ses lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge sang lui donnaient un air sauvage.

Un vieil homme apparut, les yeux plissés, dégageant une méfiance toute professionnelle :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame ?

Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir et le fixa dans les yeux :

- J'ai appris qu'il y avait encore, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, des serviteurs loyaux. Prêts à cacher ce qui pourra peut-être plus tard servir à notre Seigneur tout puissant.

Le vendeur la regarda d'un air dubitatif :

- J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler, Madame.

Granger sentit sa déception et ses hésitations s'unir en elle pour mieux l'envahir. Mais que faisait-elle là ?! Estimant qu'il valait mieux tenter le tout pour le tout avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, elle sortit vivement sa baguette et la pointa sous la gorge de son interlocuteur :

- Si tu n'es pas des nôtres, tu ne mérites pas de vivre, vermine ! Tonna-t-elle avec une dureté qui la surprit elle-même.

Enfin, le vendeur perdit de son aplomb :

- Ne nous énervons pas, Madame. Il suffisait de vous expliquer clairement…

- Et comme ça, je suis assez claire ? Minauda Hermione en appuyant un peu plus sur la baguette.

- Tout à fait bien sûr, déglutit l'antiquaire. Puis-je voir l'objet en question ?

Granger eut un sourire satisfait :

- Lucius avait peut-être raison finalement. Peut-être êtes vous dignes de confiance…

Le vendeur sursauta :

- Vous venez de la part de M. Malfoy ? Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite, voyons ! La réunion a commencé il y a dix minutes !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et rentra la fiole de venin de serpent qu'elle avait commencé à sortir.

- Ah… Ah déjà ? On ne m'avait pas communiqué d'heure exacte, ajouta-t-elle d'une vox vacillante. (Sentant une pointe de perplexité émerger chez le vendeur, elle reprit d'un ton brutal) : Voilà qui ne me plait guère ! Et bien qu'attends-tu ?

Ses changements d'humeur imprévisibles eurent raison du peu de lucidité de l'antiquaire, qui se recula doucement et la conduisit à un local remarquablement bien masqué dans l'arrière boutique. Après une sordide incantation que Hermione mémorisa, il fit s'ouvrir une porte et s'inclina respectueusement pour la laisser passer. La jeune fille s'executa, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Mais voilà de nouveaux visiteurs, minauda alors la voix satisfaite et très aigue d'une femme svelte entièrement vêtue de noire.

Devant Hermione se tenaient une dizaine de sorciers, tous capés et silencieux. Granger sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler d'intensité : la femme qui venait de prendre la parole n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Quand vous dites le Répertoire Magique, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua Sirius. Harry n'est nulle part mentionné dans cet annuaire.

Peut-être prenait-il des risques en lui montrant qu'il n'était pas stupide, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans leur conversation, et ce depuis son arrivée.

Talia Macguiness poussa un long soupir :

- Bon très bien. Effectivement, c'est Harry qui m'a donné son adresse, en me précisant bien qu'elle était hautement confidentielle et que seuls les oiseaux recouverts du sortilège d'invisibilité pouvaient s'y rendre. (Elle fronça les sourcils) : Mais le fait qu'il aie eut à s'en cacher n'est pas normal, Mr Black. Vous devez comprendre qu'Harry a besoin de ces soins, c'est une question de temps.

Soudain, Sirius eut un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et bien comme je vous explique depuis une heure, ces visions peuvent dégénérer en…

- Non, ca j'ai très bien compris. Que voulez-vous dire par « Je dois comprendre que » et « Il n'aurait pas du à s'en cacher » ?

Talia resta muette un instant, pesant le pour et le contre : si elle jouait franc jeu et lui révélait que Harry l'avait informée de son rejet des hôpitaux et des soins, elle risquait de perdre la confiance d'Harry. Mais n'était-il pas tout aussi primordial de gagner celle de son parrain, qui était juridiquement responsable de lui ?

- Harry m'a tout dit, lâcha-t-elle alors.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Black sentit un profond malaise s'emparer de lui. Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever, prêt à courir en direction du Chemin de Traverse.

- Il m'a écrit hier soir, fit-elle en lui tendant un courrier.

Sirius lui arracha des mains et survola les grandes lignes :

- Le sale gamin ! S'écria-t-il en bondissant.

Talia se leva à son tour et lui barra la route :

- Je ne vous laisserai pas sortir tant que vous n'aurez pas signé un accord pour la prise en charge de ses visions ! Il a besoin de se faire soigner, Mr Black.

- Eloignez-vous de moi, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer !

- Je me fiche de vos explications, je veux votre approbation ! Ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité !

Sirius s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, son visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien :

- Je SUIS pour la pratique de l'occlumancie pour mon filleul, docteur, et je n'ai rien contre les hôpitaux. Je viens juste de réaliser que Harry a monté cette rencontre de toute pièce pour pouvoir se débarrasser de moi cet après midi. Le connaissant, il doit être à l'Allée des Embrumes en ce moment. Maintenant dégagez de là, ou je vais devoir passer par la force.

Il n'en avait aucune envie. Ainsi prêt d'elle, il pouvait sentir son parfum et voir le détail de ses yeux clairs ravageurs.

Elle lui céda le passage :

- Revenez, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il y avait derrière cette demande un écho de désir et de prière. Ou étaut-ce son imagination ? Il acquiesça, s'attardant soudain sur ses lèvres, puis se précipita dans le couloir, décontenancé par tant d'émotions contradictoires et nouvelles.

15h sonnèrent à la grande horloge qui surplombait toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse.

- Mon dieu, bientôt trois heures que nous sommes arrivés, gémit Molly. Ah ces courses, une corvée chaque année ! Ron tu as bien tous tes livres ?

- Oui, Maman, et ceux de Neville et de Colin aussi, bougonna son fils en portant une pile de dix livres à bout de bras.

Rémus portaient ceux de Lee, de Denis et d'Hermione, ce qui le fit demander :

- Et où sont passées nos deux jeunes lectrices ?

Mrs Weasley se tourna vers lui :

- Ginie était au rayon bandes dessinées, elle m'a dit qu'Hermione avait le nez plongé dans l'Histoire de la Magie.

- On a qu'à regagner la cheminée, elles nous y rejoindront, suggéra Ron.

Rémus sentit soudain que quelque chose se tramait. Il se tourna vers Harry :

- Où est Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit immédiatement Potter. C'est bien le genre d'Hermione de passer une journée entière dans un bouquin ! Je suis d'avis de regagner la cheminée et de retrouver tout le monde.

- Oui, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, commenta Mrs Weasley en lorgnant sur les trois cents personnes qui allaient et rentraient de la librairie. Si on y retourne, on risque de se perdre de vue. De toute façon, elle finira bien par se rendre compte qu'il est l'heure de partir ?

Mais Rémus ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta d'observer très attentivement le visage débordant d'innocence de Harry.

- Je n'aime pas ça, lâcha-t-il tout à coup.

- Moi non plus, fit Potter avec une honnêteté qui apaisa un peu les soupçons de Lupin.

Et c'était vrai. Le lieu de rencontre avait du être regagné depuis bientôt une heure, l'absence d'Hermione ne présageait donc rien de bon. La troupe se dirigea vers leur point d'arrivée d'un pas vif, tandis qu'Harry et Ron échangeaient un regard peu rassuré. Leur malaise tripla lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dit point de rencontre et virent que personne n'y était.

- Ca, c'est pas normal, fit Ron à voix haute, la peau plus blanche que jamais.

- Et nous voilà ! S'écrièrent en chœur Fred et George, qui venaient de transplaner devant leur mère, un sac bien rempli sous le bras.

- Savez-vous où sont Ginie et Hermione ? Demanda Rémus.

- On a vu Ginie sortir de la bibliothèque il y a deux minutes, elle venait par ici, sourit Fred.

- Et Hermione ?

- Pfff, vous posez la question ? Se moqua George. Il est évident qu'elle a du se noyer dans un bouquin à la bibliothèque !

Rémus leur remit les livres de la jeune fille et de Lee Jordan :

- Bon, ca commence à faire beaucoup de suppositions et de coïncidences, tout ça, s'impatienta le professeur. Je retourne à la bibliothèque. Je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Et il partit.

Mrs Weasley le regarda s'éloigner, un semblant d'angoisse apparaissant petit à petit sur ses traits :

- Mais où est Arthur ?

Les Kitanans se consultèrent du regard : les deux heures étaient VRAIMENT très largement passées. Il y avait un problème…

C'est alors que Ginie arriva :

- Maman !

- Ah, Ginie, chérie, où étais-tu ?

- A la bibliothèque avec Hermione ! Cette fille est incroyable, elle n'est pas capable de lâcher un livre ! Je lui ai dit que je partais, car c'était le seul moyen pour la faire quitter la bibliothèque : elle m'a dit qu'elle nous rejoignait d'ici un petit quart d'heure.

Sa mère sembla soudain plus rassurée. C'est alors que Arthur Weasley apparut dans leur champ de vision, les cheveux totalement décoiffés, la veste à moitié défaite, et le visage débordant de culpabilité :

- Vous avez vu Lee et Neville ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Les frères Crivey apparurent à leur tour, le visage baigné d'un semblant d'inquiétude et de laxisme – curieux mélange aux vues des circonstances actuelles.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Molly, ils sont partis avec toi aux toilettes !

- Je ne les ai pas vus depuis au moins une heure et demi, je les ai cherchés partout ! Denis et Colin étaient avec moi à l'extérieur, ils n'ont rien vu non plus…

- Quoi ? Mais…

Rémus Lupin apparut alors :

- Je reviens de la bibliothèque, Hermione n'y est plus.(Il se tourna vers Harry) : J'exige une explication Harry !

- Et bien…En fait…

Mrs Weasley attrapa sa fille par l'épaule :

- Ginie ?!

Neville et Lee arrivèrent en courant à cet instant précis :

- Houhouuuuu ! On est là !!

Mr Weasley poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, portant une main sur son coeur, tandis que Ron se précipitait à leur rencontre :

- Vous nous avez foutu une de ces frousses ! Murmura-t-il en devançant tout le monde. Où est Hermione ?!

- Hein ? Fit Neville.

Rémus et les parents Weasley les rejoignirent à cet instant, la même interrogation à l'esprit:

- Bon il ne nous manque plus qu'Hermione alors, fit Molly, exaspérée, Rémus, tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas à la biobliothèque ?

- Oui, aboya Rémus.

C'est alors qu'une pluie d'étincelles jaunes explosa dans le ciel, en dehors du chemin de Traverse, au cœur de l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Lupin, surpris.

Harry, Ron, Ginie, Neville et les jumeaux Weasley se précipitèrent au travers de la foule pour rejoindre la source de ces étincelles, sans se donner la peine d'expliquer quoique ce soit. Les frères Crivey tentèrent de retenir les adultes, mais il était évident que l'intégralité du plan était en train de tomber à l'eau.

- Ron ! Harry ! GINIE ! Revenez-là enfin ! S'égosilla Molly.

- Harry ! HARRY ! Cira Lupin à son tour.

Son instinct lui dicta de sortir sa baguette et de se tenir à l'affût. Il ignora donc superbement les frères Crivey et courut à la suite du premier groupe de jeunes.

Des cris retentirent bientôt en provenance de l'allée des embrumes. Harry et le reste de la bande courraient à toute allure, bousculant les gens, renversant certains étalages :

- HERMIONE ???? Hurla soudain Ron, la voix légèrement raillée par l'inquiétude.

- JE SUIS LA !!! Retentit immédiatement l'intonation familière de Granger.

Potter pila, la cherchant du regard. Neville, qui continuait sa course folle, le percuta de plein fouet, puis se fut autour de Fred, puis de George. Ils tombèrent tous. Seul Ron put s'arrêter à temps et se précipita en direction d'Hermione, qu'il venait d'aperçevoir cachée dans une ruelle. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, affolée :

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur !

- A qui le dis-tu, gémit le cadet Weasley.

Ginie rappliqua :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue à la bibliothèque ?

- C'est une excellente question, cingla la voix de Rémus Lupin en les rejoignant, tenant fermement Harry par le col du pullover.

- Aie ! Rémus, s'il te plait, arrête ! Se débattit Potter.

- Toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te tenir à carreaux jusqu'à ce que ton parrain s'occupe de ton cas, s'énerva Rémus en resserrant sa poigne. Tes parents ne sont pas morts pour que tu joues aux apprentis Aurors à la première occasion ! Hermione, Ron, Ginie, Fred, George, Neville : on retrouve Molly et on rentre !

A peine arrivés au quartier général de l'Ordre - et puisque aucun d'eux n'était décidé à donner les raisons de l'absence d'Hermione, de Neville et de Lee - ils furent tous consignés dans leur chambre, baguettes confisquées et avec interdiction formelle de mettre un pied hors de la maison. Mrs Weasley raconta le détail de ses péripéties au professeur Maugrey qui n'avait fait qu'approuver les cris de Mr Weasley envers chacun de ses enfants.

- Mais enfin, croyez-vous que c'est un jeu ? Avait tonné Arthur au visage de Ginie et d'Hermione, les dernières sur sa liste.

- PERSONNE NE CROIT QUE C'EST UN JEU ! Avait hurlé Ginie, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. MAIS NOUS AVONS AUTANT LE DROIT DE NOUS BATTRE QUE VOUS !! ET CE N'EST PAS EN NOUS TENANT ENFERMÉS ICI QUE VOUS NOUS EMPÊCHEREZ DE PRENDRE LES ARMES, AU CONTRAIRE !!!

- Elle était obligée de répondre ça ? Murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry, quelques chambres plus loin.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard compatissant, mais ce qu'ils redoutaient arriva : un bruit de coup étouffé retentit, puis des pleurs beaucoup plus bruyant.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER COMME CA A TON PERE !!!

- Roh là là, cette première mission est un désastre, gémit Ron en enfouissant sa tête dans les couvertures du lit de Harry.

- Ca je n'en suis pas si sûr, releva Potter. Fred et George ont ramené et caché le Portoloin. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione… ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : après un bruit de porte qu'on claque, ils virent passer Neville, que Lupin poussait devant lui sans ménagement :

- Puisqu'il faut vous trouver des occupations saines pour ne pas faire de bêtise, vous allez me faire le plaisir de recopier le règlement à l'usage des jeunes sorciers toute la nuit ! Neville, Harry, Fred, Lee, Hermione, Denis, vous recopierez ce satané bouquin une fois entière, George, Ginie, Colin, Ron, vous nettoierez la cave de fond en comble ! (un bref coup d'œil en direction de Harry, puis) : RON TU TE DÉPÊCHES DE SORTIR DE LA ET DE PRENDRE UN BALAIS OU IL FAUT QUE JE TE TRAINE PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES ?!

- Non, non, non ! Se précipita Ron.

Il disparut de la chambre d'Harry, qui hérita d'un ouvrage poussiéreux de deux mille pages et d'un regard noir de Lupin – finalement, cela se voyait qu'il avait un côté loup-garou - puis, enfin, un grand silence s'installa. Même les pleurs de Ginie avaient cessé. Seul le bruit des Kitanans de corvée de nettoyage résonnaient dans la cage d'escalier : le grattement répétitif du balais brosse qu'on passe du haut des marches jusqu'au plus profond de la cave. Parfois, l'écho d'un « Taisez-vous ! » maternel retentissait, témoignant qu'en dépit de la punition et de la distance, les jumeaux avaient perdu leur bravache, mais pas leur langue.

C'est alors que la poignée de la porte de chambre de Harry s'ouvrit en douceur. Quelques mèches de cheveux bouclés passèrent en premier, faisant deviner au jeune homme que son invité n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger. Harry se redressa :

- Hermione !

Elle referma discrètement la porte derrière elle :

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, mais il faut que tu saches, Harry…

- Oui, oui, la pressa Potter, qui n'attendait que ça.

- L'antiquaire est bien plus impliqué qu'on ne le croyait dans les complots des Mangemorts : figure-toi que j'ai pu assister à une réuion. Il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry ! Et…

C'est alors qu'une voix d'homme tonitruante résonna dans toute la maison :

- HARRY JAMES POTTER !!!

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard choqué. Harry s'obligea à refouler ses questions et à retrouver son calme.

- Euh… C'était Sirius, ça ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Son double maléfique et psychopathe, tu veux dire, répondit Potter, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Tu dois repartir, vite !

Jamais une voix ne lui avait paru aussi furieuse : même les intonations rageuses de l'oncle Vernon passaient pour un miaulement inoffensif face à une telle explosion vocale. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas fracassant monter les marches quatre par quatre.

- Très bien, ça attendra demain, lâcha Hermione à toute allure en partant aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue.

Très exactement dix secondes plus tard, sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée :

- Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?! S'écria Sirius.

Il reclaqua la porte derrière lui, mais c'était bien inutile : toute la maisonnée pouvait clairement suivre la conversation.

- Sirius, attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer, fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à répondre dans l'immédiat.

- Oui bien sûr ! Explosa son parrain. COMMENCE PAR CA !

Il lui mit sous le nez sa lettre que lui avait montré Talia, à l'intérieure de laquelle Harry décrivait Sirius comme un homme légèrement paranoiaque et anti-soins. Le garçon déglutit et releva les yeux, penaud :

- Excuse-moi… Dit-il dans un murmure. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour t'empêcher de nous accompagner au Chemin de Traverse

La franchise de Harry était déconcertante, mais pas suffisamment pour apaiser la colère de Black.

- Trois leçons à retenir de cette journée, Harry, lança-t-il en faisant le signe « trois » de ses doigts. PRIMO, ne jamais m'envoyer paître loin de tes manigances : soit tu m'inclues dans tes plans, soit tu te contentes d'en rêver – tu peux dire adieu à tes sorties scolaires à Pré au Lard pour tout le premier semestre.

Le garçon se retint de jurer : lui qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir enfin y aller avec Ron et Hermione en toute légalité ! Cela allait être la première année que Sirius aurait un pouvoir de tuteur, il lui avait paru clair qu'il se montrerait plus compréhensif que Vernon. C'était sans compter ce revirement de situation… Le pire avec Sirius, était que contrairement à sa famille moldue, il connaissait redoutablement bien Poudlard et savait exactement où frapper pour faire mal. Enfin, Harry disposait toujours de sa cape d'invisibilité…

- DEUSIO, Brailla Sirius, interrompant ainsi le cours démoniaque de ses pensées, ne jamais TRAHIR MA CONFIANCE car elle est très longue à se restaurer – tu me feras le plaisir de prendre des cours d'occlumancie intensifs jusqu'à la fin de tes vacances, et n'espère pas pouvoir mettre un pied dehors avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Potter aurait bien soupiré, mais il sentait que le « TERCIO » lui réservait des surprises. Effectivement :

- Et TERCIO Harry, lorsque je te sanctionne une fois (il sortit la fausse baguette du garçon, que Neville avait mise à la place de la véritable, et la brisa de ses deux mains), ne t'avises surtout pas de me désobéir à nouveau ! Maintenant donnes moi immédiatement ta véritable baguette,ton hibou, ET la cape de James.

Harry sursauta, Hedwige hulula, comme si elle avait compris le contenu de la conversation et s'en offusquait.

- ILLICO PRESTO !

- Rémus a déjà ma baguette, se dépêcha de répondre le garçon, lui tendant la cage de son hibou.

- Ta cape ! Insista Sirius, impatient.

Harry fronça du nez et la sortit de dessous on lit, attardant son regard vert sur cette amie si précieuse. Puis il la donna à Sirius qui s'en empara sans plus de cérémonie et la mis sur la cage d'Hedwige. Il observa l'ouvrage qui trainait sur le bureau de son filleul :

- Je vois que Rémus a déjà mis son grain de sel. Combien de fois dois-tu copier ce livre ?

- Une fois entière ! Se révolta Harry.

- Je double : n'espère pas pouvoir manger quoique ce soit tant que je n'ai pas vu au moins le premier exemplaire !

Cette fois-ci, les paroles du garçon sortirent sans prévenir:

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Tu étais pire que moi quand tu avais mon âge !

- L'Allée des Embrumes, Harry ?! Non, même moi je n'y suis pas allée avant dix sept ans, et j'avais dans mon bagage bien plus de sortilèges que tu n'en as aujourd'hui, et surtout pas toute une armée de Mangemorts à mes trousses. ET JE N'AI PAS A ME JUSTIFIER !! Maintenant au boulot !!

Harry sursauta et s'attabla, trempant sa plume dans de l'encre. Il faillit la laisser tomber quand Sirius claqua une ultime fois la porte, faisant trembler toute la maison.

_**Chapitre 3**__** : Révélations**_

Quatre heures du matin approchaient quand Harry posa enfin sa plume. Il avait à peine atteint la moitié de l'ouvrage, mais il était incapable de continuer à écrire quoique ce soit. Se laissant petit à petit aller à ses pensées et à sa fatigue, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

_La pièce était plus grande que dans son souvenir, plus éclairée aussi. Il n'y avait plus seulement des bougies : quelques rayons de soleil traversaient de fins rideaux, éclairant ainsi de larges murs recouverts d'inscription et de photos moldues._

_- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Harry en secouant la tête. Ils __**savent**__, désormais._

_Il était avachi dans un immense fauteuil de velours vert foncé, les traits tirés par la lassitude, ses deux mains recouvrant ses paupières et se massant les tempes._

_- Moi je suis d'accord, dit alors Hermione en s'approchant de lui, les cheveux étrangement lisses. C'est maintenant ou jamais, si nous parvenons à nous introduire dans le manoir ce soir, nous saurons tout des plans de Voldemort !_

_- J'ai dit non, s'entêta le jeune Potter. C'est hors de question !_

_Il sentait une forme d'inquiétude s'emparer progressivement de lui et enchaîner petit à petit sa gorge, prête à l'étrangler. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers une tierce personne, que Harry ne pouvait toujours pas voir. Il pouvait seulement la sentir. Et justement, il ressentait une multitude de choses… Confiance, peur, excitation… Complicité._

_- Moi non plus, ca ne me réjouit pas je te signale ! Mais on a pas le choix ! Répliqua alors la tierce personne._

De nouveau, Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut. Cette voix ! Il la connaissait ! Mais enfin à qui appartenait-elle ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors, provoquant un léger grincement. Le jeune Potter se redressa en poussant un grognement mécontent : il s'était effondré sur sa table de chevet et était couvert de courbatures. Son irritation s'envola dès qu'il reconnut Hermione :

- Alors ? Bellatrix Lestrange ? Enchaîna immédiatement le jeune Potter.

Son amie lui répondit d'un coup d'œil fier :

- Je sais où les Mangemorts ont prévu de frapper désormais Harry !

Hermione lui expliqua en détail son intrusion, la façon dont elle s'était fait passer pour une commerçante de produits magiques illicites et très difficiles à se procurer, ainsi que la raison de ce meeting secret : il y allait prochainement avoir une cérémonie, à l'intérieur de laquelle de nouveaux serviteurs seraient accueillis.

- De nouveaux serviteurs ? Répéta Harry, inquiet. Quels nouveaux serviteurs ?

- Les membres de chaque famille Mangemort qui ne portent pas encore la marque devront jurer fidélité à Voldemort, y compris les enfants et les vieillards ! Récita Granger d'un ton impérial. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Harry, Lestrange a fait un tour de table pour savoir si on connaissait…

Elle s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, comme si elle mesurait pour la première fois le poids véritable de ces propos.

- Oui ? La pressa Potter.

- … Ils veulent rassembler toutes nos connaissances en matière de… Vampires.

Harry resta immobile et muet un instant.

- Ah parce que ça existe vraiment ? S'entendit-il demander, un soupçon d'incrédulité déplacée dans sa voix.

- Je n'en ai jamais été sûre ! Répliqua Hermione en se mettant soudainement à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Bien sûr _l'Anthologie des Créatures Magiques_ mentionne l'existence d'hybrides tels que les centaures, les loups-garous, les licornes, les sirènes ou « autres espèces répertoriées dans le décret ministériel de définition des créatures non-moldues », mais cette mention est très vague ! Ceci étant dit, au début je ne croyais pas non plus aux dragons et aux araignées géantes…

- Hermione ? Tenta de l'interrompre Harry.

- Mais les Vampires n'ont pas de potentiel magique à proprement parler, donc peut-être qu'il faudrait d'avantage se fournir un ouvrage de croyances et mythes ! Ou alors au contraire, il existe certaines créatures, qu'on baptise vampire, qui se nourrissent tout simplement de sang et qui ont eux-mêmes des aptitudes magiques ! Auquel cas il me faudra me procurer d'avantage un bouquin de magie noire – comme tu t'en doutes je n'ai pas ça chez moi - mais un vampire est-il vraiment un monstre ou est-ce un humain qui a été…

- HERMIONE STOP ! S'imposa son ami en la prenant par les épaules, la forçant ainsi à sortir de son monologue.

Elle sembla s'apitoyer un peu plus sur elle-même :

- Oh Harry, cela fait tellement de questions pour si peu de réponses…

- Mais cette information là est déjà extrêmement importante, Hermione. Il faut prévenir l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Cette dernière phrase sembla remonter le moral de la jeune Granger :

- Oh, j'ai prié pour que tu dises ça, sourit-elle, soulagée.

- Hors de question de garder de telles nouvelles pour nous, voyons… Nous devrons juste trouver un moyen d'avertir les adultes sans qu'ils n'apprennent pour autant l'existence de notre ordre.

Le soulagement initial d'Hermione laissa place à une expression d'incompréhension. Les garçons n'étaient donc pas capables de faire les choses **simplement** ?

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait huit heures du matin lorsque l'intégralité des ordres du phoenix et des Kitanans s'était retrouvé dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Les plus jeunes évitèrent les regards noirs des plus âgés, se servant à volonté de céréales,morceaux de pain, toasts, œufs et charcuterie. Ils étaient bien contents que les menaces de Rémus et Sirius ne se soient pas avérées sérieusess, car aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore fini le premier exemplaire de copie du bouquin - et aucun d'entre eux ne se voyait passer encore une demi journée privé de repas.

- Et sur ce graphique, que vois-tu ? Demanda la voix douce du Docteur Talia MacGuiness.

Harry soupira. Cela faisait une heure et demi que son médecin en occlumancie lui montrait différents dessins et lui demandait de partager ses impressions. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil aux taches d'encre noire difformes et entremêlées.

- Le feuillage d'un arbre ?

Sirius les observait patiemment dans un coin de la pièce. Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait sa présence à son côté protecteur, ou à un attrait ostensible pour la femme médecin.

- Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter, s'il vous plait ? Bougonna le garçon. On y a déjà passé deux heures hier, et cela fait bientôt une heure et demie…

Black s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer qu'il avait tout intérêt à faire profil bas depuis son incartade à l'Allée des Embrumes la semaine précédente, mais Molly Weasley surgit soudainement, entrant dans la pièce les bras chargés d'une assiette de gâteaux secs :

- J'ai préparé des cookies ! Une petite pause peut-être ?

Harry et son parrain échangèrent un regard à mi chemin entre l'agacement et l'amusement : c'était quasi maladif, dès que Talia et Harry se retrouvaient seuls quelques minutes, il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Sirius la soupçonnait d'être jalouse de la relation de confiance qui s'instaurait entre Talia et Harry, même si Molly assurait à tout le monde qu'il ne s'agissait que de méfiance professionnelle envers une femme qui avait gagné l'Ordre du Phoenix un peu trop rapidement à son goût. A bien y réfléchir, c'était assez compréhensif : Molly avait représenté la figure se rapprochant le plus d'une mère pour Harry, et elle-même se plaisait à le considérer comme un fils supplémentaire. Craignait-elle que Talia lui vole son rôle de femme adulte protectrice ? Il était vrai que les échanges de regards et les sourires entre Sirius et Talia n'étaient passés inaperçus aux yeux de personne, et faisait de la femme médecin une rivale de poids.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, fit le Dr Macguiness à contre cœur. Si tu veux qu'on s'arrête un peu… Je te laisse goûter, je dois parler à Rémus.

Sirius leva un sourcil, surpris. Il se demandait ce que Talia pouvait bien avoir à raconter à son meilleur ami. Il fit quelques pas en direction des escaliers par lesquels avait disparu la jeune femme, et tendait l'oreille, aux aguêts.

- Parrain ? Fit alors Harry avec une voix doucereuse.

Black plissa les yeux et ne se retourna même pas.

- Toi, quand tu commences comme ça, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me demander. Ce qui tombe très mal puisque tu n'es pas en posture d'obtenir une faveur quelconque.

Le garçon masqua un sourire et alla le rejoindre. Un peu plus bas, ils entendaient très clairement Talia et Rémus discuter d'une petite fille qui avait été mordue par un loup garou deux semaines auparavant.

- En fait, je me disais… Tu crois qu'il serait possible de passer à Gringotts retirer quelques gallions avant que je ne retourne à Poudlard ? Je n'y ai pas pensé la dernière fois que nous sommes allées au Chemin de Traverse, or je vais en avoir besoin pour l'année qui s'annonce.

- Bien sûr que si tu y avais pensé, réctifia Sirius d'un ton anodin. C'était même ton prétexte pour remettre les pieds à l'Allée des Embrumes et poursuivre ta petite enquête.

Harry se râcla la gorge. Parmi tous les sorciers de l'univers, pourquoi avait-il fallu que son père lui choisisse comme parrain un homme aussi clairvoyant et adepte des entourloupes que lui ?

- Hm… Initialement, peut-être, se força à reconnaître le jeune Potter. Mais le fait est que j'ai vraiment besoin de cet argent…

Pour la première fois, son parrain lui accorda un regard.

- Bien. Nous irons samedi matin alors. Seulement toi et moi, et seulement l'aller retour, insista-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'en attendait pas d'avantage.

Lorsque Talia revint, ils recommencèrent leurs exercices d'observation. Personne ne voyait trop comment de simples images pouvaient être une introduction à l'art de l'occlumancie, mais Harry et Sirius se sentaient en confiance – et à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pour finir, la femme médecin lui montra un dessin d'enfant, qui représentait un paysage de forêt. On y voyait une petite prairie au loin, à l'intérieure de laquelle broutaient quelques vaches, ainsi qu'un petit ruisseau, d'où sautaient des poissons, et des arbres qu'escaladaient des écureuils. Prés du fleuve, une petite fille semblait faire coucou à quelqu'un : l'observateur du dessin sûrement. A sa droite, sur le sol, gisait une petite branche.

- C'est un joli dessin, est-ce c'est une de vos patientes qui…

Soudain, la branche se mit à bouger. Harry se tut. Jusqu'à présent Talia ne lui avait montré que des dessins moldus, comment se faisait-il que…

Ce n'était pas une branche. C'était un serpent. Quelle drôle d'idée d'avoir rajouté un serpent sur ce dessin : il n'était pas loin de la fillette en plus ! C'est alors que la bête mua et mua jusqu'à prendre la moitié de la feuille. Elle regarda Harry et parla en Fourchelang : _« Je te vois »…_ Soudain la petite fille prit forme humaine et devint Ginie, son visage respirant la peur et sa bouche s'ouvrant pour pousser un hurlement. Le serpent cracha en guise de réponse et fonça sur elle.

- Oh mon Dieu !! Hurla Harry en se levant d'un bond et faisant bruyamment tomber sa chaise.

En moins d'une seconde, Sirius était à ses côtés, et une bonne partie de l'Ordre l'observait à l'entrée de sa chambre, leurs mines toutes plus inquiètes les unes que les autres.

Talia rentra le dessin dans une pochette.

- Intéressant, fit-elle avec le plus grand calme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry, qu'as-tu vu ? Lui demanda son parrain.

Le jeune Potter ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Je veux le revoir, ordonna-t-il à son médecin.

Talia sembla réflechir à la requête quelques secondes, puis ressortit lentement le croquis :

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu aies une nouvelle vision Harry, lui murmura-t-elle.

Il s'empara du dessin et en détailla chaque partie, en vain : aucun flash ne lui revint.

Il expliqua à Talia et Sirius ce qu'il avait vu dès que Rémus eut fait déguerpir tout ce beau monde.

- Un serpent, répéta Talia. Bien sûr… C'est donc par là que nous commencerons la prochaine fois. Maintenant je dois y aller. Harry s'il te plait, note quelque part ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui – je vais faire de même.

Sirius racompagna Talia à la porte – Harry se doutait qu'il devait la harceler de questions, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas : il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Il ferma la porte et alla s'allonger sur son lit, sourcils froncés. Il replaça le dessin devant lui et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Le sommeil répondit présent bien avant qu'une quelconque vision apparaisse.

_- Non mais tu plaisantes ? Camille vient à peine d'arriver à Poudlard ! Et puis c'est une Serdaigle je te signale ! Se moqua Harry tandis qu'il… passait la serpillère dans un long corridor obscur._

_- Eh ! T'en as oublié là ! Râla alors la voix. Essaie pas de m'arnaquer : jusqu'à la commode c'est ta partie !_

_Potter leva les yeux au ciel : _

_- Ok, ok… Voilà. Content ? Se moqua-t-il en lavant une petite parcelle de pierre qui avait échappé au premier passage._

_- Oh ça va hein, ferme là. C'est de ta faute si on est là je te rappelle !_

_- Oh, pauvre petite chose…_

_Un bruit de pas résonna derrière lui : Harry se retourna vivement et éclata de rire._

_- En garde ! Lança alors son interlocuteur d'un ton joueur, toujours invisible._

_- Tu veux qu'on se batte avec des balais ? Tu débloques ma parole ! C'est un coup à ce que Rogue nous…_

_Le balai s'effondra sur son avant bras et lui fit pousser un cri, mélange curieux d'amusement, de surprise et de douleur._

_- Tu l'auras voulu !_

Harry ouvrit les yeux, en douceur. Il ne soupira même pas. A quoi lui servirait-il de s'énerver de toute façon ? Peut-être que cette voix n'existait pas en réalité. Peut-être qu'il lui semblait la connaître car il l'avait rêvée depuis longtemps, sans se rappeler de ses songes les années passées.

On toqua à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- C'est nous, fit la voix d'Hermione.

Harry sourit.

- Entrez…

Il se doutait que Ron serait avec elle, en revanche il n'avait pas prévu que Neville, Fred, George et Ginie se joindraient à eux. Revoir la jeune fille aux cheveux roux en pleine forme lui fit le plus grand bien néanmoins.

- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda alors ron. On a entendu un cri, puis du bruit, mais les adultes nous ont empêché de venir…

- Pas pendant longtemps apparemment, ricana Harry, fier de ses amis.

- Dumbledore vient d'envoyer une missive au Professeur Maugrey, ils sont tous en réunion, expliqua Hermione. Alors ?

Le garçon s'assit sur son lit, ébouriffant ses cheveux pour bien se réveiller. Le fait que Ginie vienne s'asseoir à ce moment là juste à côté de lui eut d'ailleurs un effet encore plus direct.

- Oui euh, alors, commença Harry. En fait, vous vous souvenez de ce que Hermione nous a expliqué sur l'occlumancie la dernière fois ?

Tous acquiescèrent, et Potter leur raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé, n'oubliant pas de préciser qu'il retournerait au chemin de traverse très prochainement.

Le samedi matin arriva bien vite, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait du dernier week-end avant la reprise des cours.

- Nous serons rentrés pour midi, promit Sirius à Molly et Rémus qui les regardaient passer le bas de la porte d'un air anxieux.

- Faites attention à vous, ajouta Arthur en lançant un coup d'œil suspicieux à Harry.

Le garçon retint un sourire : comme si après trois semaines d'occlumancie forcée, de réflexions en tout genre et d'interdiction de sortir il allait jouer les filles de l'air ! Il était magouilleur et aventurier – pas suicidaire. La donne aurait peut-être été différente si Sirius n'avait pas été son accompagnateur… Mais en ce samedi matin, ses intentions étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nobles.

- Tu as le papier de James et Lily pour retirer ton argent ? Se renseigna Sirius après quelques pas.

- Oui.

- Bien. Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu me fais une entourloupe dans la matinée, je te jure que je te ramène à la maison par la peau des fesses, et que ce sera vraiment ta fête.

Son filleul lui servit un sourire moqueur :

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon parrain adoré.

Black ricana et posa une main ferme sur sa nuque tandis qu'ils traversaient la route pour se rendre au métro. C'est ainsi que Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait au Chemin de Traverse par un autre moyen qu'une cheminée.

- Comment… ?

- Je souhaite te montrer comment ton père et moi nous rendions au Chemin de Traverse, coupa son parrain. Il faut que tu saches que le réseau de Cheminées est très pratique, mais pas infaillible.

Ils descendirent les marches qui menaient au métro de l'arrêt Ste Cécile, puis observèrent la faune du métro. Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et un vieux couple. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le quai, son parrain l'attrapa par la manche du pull :

- Non, pas par là, sourit-il d'un air farouche.

Ils se rendirent tout au fond de la salle froide et carrelée de partout, pour déboucher sur un étroit corridor. Ils arpentèrent le couloir pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis débouchèrent sur un panneau d'achat de tickets de métro moldu. Sirius plaça son filleul devant l'écran :

- Alors ? A ton avis ?

Mais le garçon ne cessait de se retourner pour s'assurer que le vieux couple ne les avait pas suivi :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Sirius, dès que nous franchissons l'entrée du corridor, une illusion se dégage nous montrant prendre la sortie.

Harry acquiesça, fasciné, et reporta enfin son attention sur l'écran tactile. Il y avait une multitude d'arrêts possibles, et aucun ne lui semblait famillier : Draupold, Tisremine, Taverne Désir & Mech, Aurel Pard…

- Comment veux-tu que je sache quel arrêt nous conduirait au Chemin de Traverse ? S'agaça Harry. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans…  
- Réflechis, insista Sirius, amusé.

Harry passa sa main par-dessus l'écran. Son parrain le mit en garde :

- Attention. Si tu touches l'un des arrêts, nous nous y retrouverons de suite.

- Un Portoloin, traduisit Harry, encore plus excité. Mais comment… ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Ce sont des anagrammes ! Comprit-il soudainement. Là, c'est le centre ville de Londres, là c'est la clinique ste Mangouste ! Et Draupold, c'est Poudlard !

- En fait il fait arriver un peu à l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante, précisa son parrain. Mais effectivement, les lettres de chaque lieu sont inversées.

- Tisremine, par contre… ? Questionna Potter.

- Le Ministère, expliqua Sirius. Mais il est préférable de ne pas s'en servir pour se rendre dans des lieux aussi formels : la plupart de ces portoloins ont été disséminés en Angleterre il y a plusieurs siècles, et ne sont connus que de quelques familles de sorciers, qui leur font changer d'apparence et s'assurent de leur bon fonctionnement. Dès que le Ministère apprend l'existence d'un de ces moyens de communication indétectables par leurs services, il en ordonne la destruction. Soit disant pour contribuer à la sécurité générale.

- Tu n'y crois pas vraiment ?

Sirius appuya sur la case « Taverne Désir & Mech » :

- Je pense que le Ministère veut contrôler un maximum de sorciers, et qu'il ne se rend pas compte que de telles informations, mises entre de mauvaises mains, peuvent tous nous conduire au désastre.

Il n'en dit pas plus : leurs corps commencèrent à se compresser et ils se sentir soulever du sol.

Le chemin de Traverse était encore à deux rues plus loin. Ils s'y rendirent en silence, Sirius jetant des coups d'œil méfiants de part et d'autre, Harry s'émerveillant du centre ville moldu de Londres. Sa famille s'était déjà rendue plusieurs fois dans cette ville faire les boutiques pour Dudley, mais évidemment, lui n'avait pas eu la même chance. Ils entrèrent dans un café bondé et se rendirent dans l'arrière boutique de façon tout à fait naturelle : Sirius sortit sa baguette et effleura quelques dalles à toute allure. Le mur disparut et ils se retrouvèrent pas très loin de la boutique d'animaux pour sorciers du Chemin de Traverse.

- J'adore la magie, s'émerveilla Harry. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais ! Merci de m'avoir montré ce portoloin. Peut-être qu'un jour ça me sera utile… Je pourrais peut-être venir te voir de Poudlard des fois ?

Son parrain eut une esquisse de sourire, puis reprit son sérieux :

- Comme je te l'ai dit, moins l'existence de ce portoloin est connue, mieux c'est. Disons que tu ne t'en servirais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence !

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et tous deux tournèrent à droite :

- La Banque Gringotts est au bout de cette ruelle.

- Est-ce qu'elle est toujours tenue par les Gobelins ? Enfinje veux dire, après ce que nous avons entendu avec Hermione et Ron la dernière fois : comme quoi ils étaint partisans de Voldemort désormais.

- Partisan est un bien grand mot pour des Gobelins. Ils tolèrent les directives de ceux qui servent le mieux leurs intérêts, voilà tout. Pendant longtemps, cela a été le Ministère, puis comme avec toute institution Fudge a fini par resserrer l'étau et les fonds qu'il leur allouait. C'est ainsi que la proposition de Voldemort est devenue plus alléchante. Tu sais Harry, les Gobelins n'ont jamais vraiment été appréciés des humains, et vice versa. Fudge a mis en place sous son mandat plusieurs lois obligeant les créatures non humaines, tels les Elfes, les Hybrides, ou les Gobelins, à vivre cachées. Pour la plupart d'entre elle, elles nourrissent un profond dédain pour le régime politique actuel. Voldemort sait parfaitement où trouver ses alliés, crois-moi.(Il soupira) : Mais pour répondre à ta question, il y a encore des Gobelins à Gringotts, qui travaillent de pair avec une poignée de sorciers du Ministère et sous la surveillance d'Aurors.

Harry réfléchit à ce que Hermione avait entendu lors de sa venue à la dernière réunion et toussota.

- Quand tu dis hybrides, tu penses aux loups-garous, centaures… Vampires ?

Son parrain ricana :

- L'existence des vampires reste à prouver Harry, comme l'existence de dragons domestiques, ou de sorciers aux pouvoirs sans baguette magique.

- Ah. Et si tu devais vérifier où irais-tu ? Demanda son filleul, d'un ton tout aussi amusé.

- Hm… Je demanderai à Dumbledore. Et au Service d'enquête du Ministère, qui est chargé de répertorier les morts suspectes, pour voir s'il y avait des cas de morsures particulières. Il y a aussi les journaux et leurs archives, qui contiennent des tas d'informations… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Comme ça… Un cauchemar que j'ai fait…

Mais bien sûr. Voilà comment Harry pouvait mettre en garde l'Ordre du phoenix : en parlant de ses découvertes comme de rêves. L'effet chez Sirius ne se fit pas attendre :

- Un cauchemar ? Sur Voldemort et les vampires ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant ? S'alarma-t-il.

- Je l'ai fait cette nuit, mais je ne me rappelais plus l'avoir fait. C'est quand tu as commencé à parler des décrets sur les Hybrides que les flashs me sont revenus…

- Et alors ? Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? Le pressa Black, sourcils légèrement froncés en signe d'inquiétude.

- J'ai rêvé qu'une réunion extraordinaire se tenait quelque part - je ne sais pas où - et que plusieurs Mangemorts discutait des derniers ordres de mission reçus par Voldemort.

Il lui raconta ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit de retour de l'Allée des Embrumes, prenant bien soin de décrire les faits comme un rêve.

- « Réunir toutes leurs connaissances en matière de vampires », répéta alors Sirius, songeur, après plusieurs minutes de discussion et tandis qu'ils arrivaient à la Banque. Hm… J'en parlerais à Dumbledore ce soir.

Son filleul sursauta. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu veux dire que tu lui écriras ce soir ? S'enquit-il.

- Non. Dumbledore **se joindra** à nous ce soir, rectifia Sirius en ignorant royalement sa mine inquiète. Il y a plusieurs choses dont il veut discuter avec nous **et avec vous**. Rogue sera là également d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il d'un air moins réjoui.

Potter sentit ses méninges tourner à toute allure, tandis qu'ils passaient le bas de la porte de Gringotts sous le regard observateur de deux Aurors. Si Dumbledore débarquait ce soir au quartier général, cela allait probablement lui valoir des ennuis. De gros ennuis. Ils étaient tous parvenus à duper les adultes sur l'existence de l'Ordre des Kitanans et de leurs missions, mais parviendraient-ils à en conserver le secret en la présence du Directeur de Poudlard ? Et ses visions, il allait devoir en parler ! Il devait à tout prix mettre en garde ses amis contre la venue de Dumbledore. Et mettre également en garde Charlie, leur espion de prédilection qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas tout répéter aux adultes après leur petite incartade de la dernière fois.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un comptoir d'accueil, tenu par un Gobelin et une jeune sorcière portant un badge de stagiaire.

Le petit banquier aux oreilles pointues leva vers eux un regard empli de dédain, attendant que leurs visiteurs expliquent la raison pour laquelle ils venaient le déranger, mais la stagiaire prit la parole :

- Bonjour Messieurs et bienvenue à la Banque Gringotts, dit-elle gaiement. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

Le gobelin lui lança un regard assassin, qui ne la mit pas du tout mal à l'aise.

- Je viens retirer de l'argent, à ce compte, expliqua Harry en tendant le papier qui contenait ses coordonnées bancaires.

- Oui… Alors… Nom : Harry Potter. Résidence…

C'est alors qu'elle releva subitement la tête vers lui et rougit.

- Oh euhh… Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, excusez-moi, balbutia-t-elle.

Cette fois, Sirius et le Gobelin levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un mouvement similaire.

- Euh, y a pas de mal, répondit Harry, tout aussi gêné.

La stagiaire reprit sa recherche avec un sérieux redoublé.

- Chambre 412 ? Demanda-t-elle au Gobelin pour validation.

Son absence de réaction lui témoigna qu'elle avait vu juste. En cas d'erreur il se serait fait un malin plaisir de lui rappeler immédiatement que les membres envoyés par le Ministère étaient des incapables, **surtout** les stagiaires.

Elle les conduisit à la Chambre où étaient stockés les Gallions de Harry. Par respect, Sirius se tint à une distance respectueuse de la porte d'entrée. Le jeune garçon prit une somme assez large, sachant que son année scolaire allait être probablement plus coûteuse du fait de l'Ordre que les années précédentes.

Ils regagnaient calmement la sortie de la banque lorsque, juste après que la stagiaire leur ai dit au revoir et soit partie regagner son poste, ils croisèrent une femme grande et élégante. Sirius se contracta immédiatement.

La femme le toisa froidement :

- Tiens donc. Ils acceptent les criminels maintenant dans cette Banque ?  
- Apparemment oui puisque tu t'y trouves, rétorqua Black. Ton mari n'est pas avec toi Narcissia ?

Harry percuta. Narcissia Malfoy.

- Oh, peut-être ne le sais-tu pas, mais il a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines. Une méprise terrible…

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Navré, je veux dire.

Elle posa ensuite son regard plein de venin sur Harry.

- Comme c'est touchant. Tu essaies d'être un père pour lui ? Le pauvre. Condamné à perdre tous ceux qu'il aime les uns après les autres…

Black mit la main sur sa baguette, mais Harry l'empêcha de la sortir :

- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, Sirius. Son sarcasme, c'est tout ce qui lui reste ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis et son parrain.

- Erreur, lança alors une voix jeune et masculine. Malheureusement pour toi, Potter, elle m'a encore, moi, explicita Drago Malfoy en prenant place à côté de sa mère, un petit sac rempli de Gallions sous le bras. Mais la relation entre une mère et son fils, tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry vascilla. Non pas parce que Drago venait d'être particulièrement blessant. Non pas parce que Narcissia les regardaient avec des envies de meurtre. Non pas parce que Sirius avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Non… Harry sentit la tête lui tourner car il venait enfin d'identifier la voix de ses rêves, la présence invisible mais curieusement complice qu'il avait cherché à reconnaître dans ses visions depuis toutes ces semaines. Drago Malfoy.


End file.
